PJH (PAW Junior High) Season 1
by TheChimpster14
Summary: A HighSchool Story where we join the pups in their exciting adventures, tough challenges and so much more! In This Season, The PAW Patrol are off to look for a new member for their team and compete for the rescue pup competition, But of course an enemy get's in their way, will they ever win the competition? [#1 - "Sweetie"] Co-W: marcogalmich
1. The New Pup In School (Part I)

"Welcome To PAW Junior High!" _The school mascot yelled,_ "Here, You will learn more about science! Mathematics! Sports! History and Many more! Every year, PJH Will have the Rescue Pup Competition! What is it You asked? It is a competition for all talented students who dreamed of becoming a future PAW Rescuers! Thats all i know, I am not allowed to spoil everything, Registration will be open every Friday at 12:00 In the afternoon"

"We already know!" _A student yelled_ "You kept saying it like ten times, Why repeating it huh?"

"Look, I've been assigned to do this!" _The mascot shouted_ "I only follow to what im being told, Dont criticize me morons!"

"Throw an egg at him!" _They shouted_

 _Eggs were flying towards the mascot, Messing up his suite, He got annoyed and left_ "Why am i even assigned for this job!"

 **5:25 AM - PJH**

 _It was really early and the students are already in the school campus, Class normally starts at 7:30 AM, These students must be early birds, slash Early pups._

 _Another school bus arrived carrying twenty students inside, All of them were heard chattering as they exit the school bus, There was still one more student left in the bus, Who might've fell asleep during the bus ride._

"Hey buddy!" _The bus driver called out, Waking up the student_ "We reached our destination, Time for you to get to school"

"Sorry about that" _The student replied, Yawning, He stood on the bus door, Taking a deep breathe, The spotted pup was ready for his new day, He accidently tripped over when he made a step, He fell on the ground, The students noticed his fall and chuckled._ "Im good!" _He said, Trying to get up_ "First day, What could possibly go wrong"

 _He_ _went inside the building amd noticed that there were millions of students in this school, The school was huge unlike any other._

 _The new student Walked down the hallway and notices a few students who stared at him_ "Hey! Your that dally that fell on the dirt aren't ya'?" _The student asked._

"Yeah, Thats me" _He replie_ _d_ "My names marshall"

"Marshall huh?" _The student repeated_ "Sounds like you got yourself a name that needs a few changes"

"What do you mean?" _Marshall asked, Curious._

"Half of your name is a bit funny" _The student said_ "Sounds like you came from **Mars** Aren't you?"

"Come on nick, Stop making fun of the new pup" _Another student approaches_ "Geez fine, Come on guys, Chase Ruins the fun"

"Ugh, Dont you just hate it when someone doesnt repect a new comer?" _Chase asked,_ "I kinda Agree with that" _Marshall answered_

"By the way, My names chase, And i heard you're name is marshall, Right?"

"Yep" _Marshall nodded_ "I just transferred here"

"Well your in luck, I'll be your New Tour guide" _Chase sai_ _d_ "I've been assigned for this job, By the way, Do you mind if i write down your name here?

"Why?" _Marshall asked, Looking at chases notepad_ "Well i actually write down my new friends in this school, I have like five friends now, Your included too"

"Wow thanks"

"Now come on, There's still time, i will sho you everything in this school, Its huge if you ask me"

 _Marshall followed chase down the hallway as the shepherd starts to show the dally around the school campus, It was just his first day and he already made some friends, Who will he meet next?_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, This is Chimchang14, Im not sure if highschool stories are allowed in this site, But if you do like this story, Please leave a comment/Review and tell me what you think of the first chapter, If there are any errors just PM Me and avoid posting it as a review CUZ its super annoying.**

 **Question: Who are Chases other four friends?**

 **Thats all**

 **PEACE!**


	2. The New Pup In School (Part II)

**A/N:**

 **Hello welcome back to PJH!!**

 **A guest asked in the reviews about "will there be a MxE Ship here?"**

 **Of course!! All of the famouse PP Couple Pairings are here, High school stories arent always complete when you dont have romance in them, Anyways Do you agree with MxE and CxS In PJH?**

 **Im not usually good at making romance chapters, but i'll try my best.**

 **Anyways Enjoy!**

 _Two hours have passed, Chase didnt stop the tour yet for there is still more he should show the new student around the school,_ "Over there is the pool area" _He pointed out_ "And over there is the library, And around that corner is another Cafeteria, Funfact! Did you know that PJH has over like five cafeterias? followed by libraries and gyms"

"Why do they multiply it?" _Marshall asked._ "I dunno" _Chase replied_ "Im also curious too, They say that the school manager might've done that for no certain reason just to amuse the new comers"

"The word No Reason is the word that i wont try to argue" _Marshall said._ "We're not stopping here yet, Theres still more, There's only a few hours left, Come on!"

 _When they left the hallway, There was a pup in the far corner of the hallway, watching them, Having a furious look, Sharp teeth, And white fur._

"I'll Get you chase, I'll get my revenge once i got my paws on you, You'll see"

 _The pup left the empty hallway, without anything else to say._

 **PJH: 7:18 AM, Section - AD: History**

 _Marshall stepped inside the classroom, There were sixty four students inside, They were all chattering like squirrels, Marshall got his attention on an empty arm chair next to a brown labrador,_

 _He approached the empty seat, And sat down, waiting for the class to start, The Lab Turned his attention to the dally and greeted_ "Hello, Im Zuma, Awe You New Awound Hewe?"

"Yes, I am" _Marshall answered_ "Im marshall by the way"

"Hey, Wanna hang out later?" _Zuma asked_ "Just an offer"

"Sure" _Marshall nodded_ "Do you like history too?" _He asked changing the subject_

"Just a bit" _Zuma answered, h_ _e then came close to marshalls ear_ " I only loved playing video games rather than history"

"I do like video games too" _Marshall agreed_ "But only at times where we dont do anything in class"

 _The teacher of the history class came in, it was a great dane, he was huge._

 _wearing spectacles and a jacket._

"Morning class" _He greeted_ "I am Tutor Murr and i will be here teaching you all about history, Get your books and turn to page 398, We will be tackling about the history of easter island"

"The island filled with statues?" _Zuma whispered_ "Thats the one _" Marshall replied._

"This'll be boring" _Zuma Groaned._

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

 _The bell rung and all of the student went out to the cafeteria, Zuma and marshall Came out together but they head to their lockers, Until they stumble upon chase._

"Chase!" _Zuma Called out, giving the shepherd a hug_ "Hey zuma, and i see you met marshall"

"Wait, You know each other?" _Marshall asked_ "Well yeah, I did say i have five friends, Zuma is my first"

"So chase, Where do you want to hang out?" _Zuma Asked_

"Lets go to the secret PP Hideout!" _He said._

"PP?" _Marshall repeated, Confused_

"Its an acronym, I'll tell you later" _He said_ "Now come on!"

"I'll catch up" _Marshall responded_ "Dont be too long Marshall!!"

 _It only took marshall thirty seconds to arrange all of his belongings in his locker, He shut his locker tight and left, But he accidently bump into a student._

"Ouch, Im sorry" _he said, Holding his head and looked at the student_ " I didnt see you co--" _He stopped and noticed that the student he bumped into was a girl, a husky, Blue eyes, Cyan fur and was carrying books, Was, Until it all fell on the floor_ "Its ok, I always get bumped into someone," _She said, Getting up_.

"Here let me help you with that" _Marshall picked up the books that the student carried_ "Thank you, By the way My names Everest"

"Im marshall, Nice to meet you" _He replied, Returning the books to everest_ "Where are you actually heading anyway everest?"

"Im actually Going to meet up with my friends," _She answered_ "I'll carry your books for you" _Marshall offered_.

"Thanks, Thats so kind of you" _Everest said, Marshall blushed deeply, Hiding it from her_.

 _They both walked down the hallway, Everest approached at an abandoned classroom._

"Wait, What are we doing here?" _He asked, Curious_ "It is where me and my friends always hangout" _She answered._

 _Everest Knocked at the door, Marshall heard a response from the other side, A familar voice._ _"Come in!"_

 _As they stepped inside, Marshall was shocked and didnt expect to see..._

"Marshall!" _Chase called out_ " And wow, You two have already met?"

"Just about twelve seconds ago" _Everest said_ "You hanged out in an abandone classroom?" _Marshall questioned_ "Yep, Its a perfect place for the PP Crew to hangout, Its also the place that no pup has ever attempted to get inside" _Said chase_

"What is PP Again?" _Marshall asked_

"Well its about time i told you" _Chase responded_ "PP Stands for PAW Patrol, Thats what we call our team" _He explained_

"We actually gathered this team to join the PJH Recuer Pup Competition!" _Zuma Said_

"You all here wanted to be future rescuers?" _Marshall said_

"Yup" _Chase responded_ "Skye here wanted to be a rescuer in the air, Rubble over here wants to be a contruction rescuer, Zuma Is a diver, Everest is a mountain rescuer and im their leader, Well i wanted to be a police pup actually"

"So whats your talent marshall?" _Everest asked_

"Im sort of a fan of fire fighters, so yeah i kinda have the skills of a fire fighter"

"Sadly, We have to have pup packs in order to join the competition" _Skye said_

"But we are actually waiting for the science fair tomorrow" _Rubble said_

"What about it?" _Marshall asked_ "The science fair is a perfect place to look for students who are experts at making gadgets"

"And a perfect time to make new fwiends" _Zuma ad_ _ded._

"So," _Everest Interrupted_ "What should we do?"

"For a short breaktime, Why dont we play Frotnite battle royale?" _Skye Suggested_

"Count me in!" _Marshall said_

 _They all opened up their laptops and started playing the game, It took them four hours playing the game, They laughed when one of them dies, They cheered for them selves when one of them wins, New friends are always the perfect people to bond with._

 _the unknown student was outside watching them._

"We'll see about that"

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N:**

 **Another Announcement is that i will be including Authors OC's in PJH, if you want to see your OC here just leave the info about your OC in the reviews, And if there are any errors here, Just PM Me and AVOID Posting it as a review cuz its super ultra mega annoying.**

 **Question: The Missing Pups Will show up in the science fair, So who will they be?**

 **Thats all.**

 **PEACE!!**


	3. The Plan

_It was an hour a half, The students all went back to their classes, Its only a one and a half hour class and it was only a single subject left before they go home._ _Marshall got his focus in the class while Zuma, He felt like it was boring, Learning about science doesnt give him the interest_.

 _Chase Took down notes to whatever the teacher has discussed, Followed by skye, Raising her Paw whenver she got an answer to every question, Rubble secretly hides a bag of chips under his desk and pretends that he wasnt eating._ _Everest, Well she was only writing random thing in her textbook, Could be drawings, or a... Love letter?_

 _They All stared at the clock and waited for the bell to ring, The Teacher sat down and put out the class record and began to check the attendance._ _Took only two minutes._ _After an hour and a half the bell rung and all of the students rushed out of school, Marshall Rearranged his stuff inside his back pack before he could leave, Marshall was known to have a thing for cleaning or tidying up messes._ _He noticed that he wasnt the only student left in the class room._ _Everest Still sat down on the chair waiting for marshall._ "Why arent you with chase and the others?" _He asked_

"I didnt want to leave a new friend behind, Or a member of the team" _Everest replied, Giving marshall a cute smile, Marshall blushed a little, He shook his head, Snapping out of it._ "Gee, Thanks"

 _When marshall was finished rearranging his belongings in his back pack, He and everest got out of the school together, They catched up with the others outside, Chase had a smug look on his face when seeing the two, They were waiting outside for five minutes._ "What took you guys so long?" _He asked the two as they approached._ "I was waiting for marshall" _Everest Answered._

"And what was marshall doing?"

"Dont you know about the word Cleaning?" _Marshall questioned him._

"You were in there for five minutes because of cleaning?" _Chase repeated._ "I understand, Just dont be late again, We have another PP hideout to show you"

"We will be There Planning for the science fair tomorrow" _Zuma said_

"But, Isnt the science fair next week?" _Rubble asked_ "Did you forget chase?"

"What? No i dont ever forgot about that, Of course its tomorrow" _He said_.

"Chase, Do you remember or not?" _Skye asked_

"Ngh.. I dont remember" _He said_ "I got other things to do and i cant remember two things at the same time"

"Its possible you know that" _Everest Denied_ "You just dont want to admit it"

"Ok fine, Im too lazy to remember" _He admitted_ "Its not like im the only one who is lazy around here" _Chase stared directly at Zuma and rubble, Giving them a smirk look._

"Alright Enough of this" _Skye Interrupted_ "Lets go, shall we?"

 _They Nodded, And headed towards their secret (Not so secret) Hideout, They went through the forest, Just behind the school campus, It is where their hideout is._

 _When they reached their secret (Not So Secret)Hide out, Marshall Was astound to see it, It was actually the biggest tree house he has ever seen._

"That is the biggest oak tree and the biggest hideout yet!" _He commented_

"Yeah, I built this like three weeks ago" _Chase said, He got punched in the shoulder by rubble_ "You mean we built this"

"Alright, All of us, Except marshall and everest"

"So Come on!"

 _Their tree house has its own elevator, Not electricity powered, They only used ropes and rocks to make it work._

 _At the top and the inside of their Tree House, It was a neat interior._

 _Flat screen tv, Computers, Small Couches, Reading area and a few bookshelves with books in it._

"Please feel at home" _Chase said._

 _They all went to a large round table and sat down, They were starting a meeting._

"Ok," _Chase began_ "Got any ideas for next week?"

"Your the leader, You should have some ideas" _Rubble said_ "I start by asking you guys first before i give my ideas" _Chase replied._

"I got an idea" _Everest raised her paw,_ "Ok so, If we are going to look for the best inventors next week, They have got to be siblings"

"Why do you want siblings as our mechanics?" _Skye asked_

"Its just in my mind" _Everest Answered_ "You see, I really love it when there are brothers and brothers or sisters and sister or sisters and brothers in our team"

"Thats the reason?" _Chase Questioned._

"Its kind of... I dunno"

"I think its a great idea" _Marshall agreed_ "You really think so?" _She said._

"Of course" _He replied_ "But i only suggest sisters and brothers anyway"

"We should not be talking about brothers and sisters here," _Chase interrupted_ "We're supposed to be talking about how we should plan on getting the best inventors in school to be in our team!"

"We should go by Observing, Waiting for them to win a contest and Boom! we appwoach them and ask them to be on ouw team, Piece of cake" _Zuma suggested_.

"I guess that would be easy" _Chase said_ "But what if they deny?"

"Well we'll just kidnap them and force them to join our team" _Said rubble_

"Thats a bit cruel" _Marshall said, Nervous on what rubble just sai_ _d_ "Maybe there could be a 50% Chance that they will accept"

 _Chase Slide his paw on his face, He struggled on what ideas he should choose from._ "We should go and attempt to ask them first, And when they do deny, We do the kidnapping thing"

"Are you seriously got to do that!?" _Marshall asked, Getting more nervous than ever._

"We have no choice" _Chase said_ "Its settled, We will go with that plan by next week"

If they do deny, I dont want to see any torture when kidnapping them" _Marshall suggested_ "I would really recommend that we ask only and no kidnapping"

"Why are we talking about kidnapping again?" _Everest asked_ "We are not Terrorist by the way, and we dont want to be in prison"

"Maybe Kidnapping ia a bit risky" _Chase said, Having a change of plans_ " Ok we'll go by marshalls idea, Ask kindly"

"Now thats settled, Why dont we play a bit of video games first before heading home?" _Rubble said._

"How about a game of Call of Duty?" _Marshall said_ "But for the males only"

"Oh, So you think that its only for boys?" _Skye said,_ "Lets have a bet, Whoever reaches the last stage of the game witout dying wins!"

"Your On!!" _Zuma Said, Accepting the challenge._

 _Thats all they'd ever do before going home to their parents, Playing a few modern and classic games._

 _Their plan was settled and waited for monday, Will their plan become succesfull?_

 **Chapter End**

 **Want your OC's here?** **Just post it in the reviews and i'll study 'em OCs of yers.**

 **Question: How well am i when writting stories?**

 **-Good**

 **-Really Good**

 **-Great**

 **-Amazing**

 **-Like a professional.**

 **I want to know. Just PM Me about it.**

 **Alright thats all**

 **PEACE..**


	4. Fridays

**A/N:**

 **Hello People with eyes that they use to read, This is Chimchang14 And welcome back to PJH, Last time, i was actually proud of myself.**

 **I really got alot of reviews, most of them are compliments and a few are oc requests.**

 **I say there were alot! And i had only made 3 Chapters back then.**

 **For this chapter, I have Used a few OC's that has been sent to me, Mostly in PM's and some in the reviews.**

 **All of the Authors OC's, as well as The authors name will be credited at the end of this series.**

 **The OCs that appear here, Will only be shown a bit for this chapter, But in the next one, They will be given more attention.**

 **Note: This chapter contains a lot of dialogue.**

 **So without further a do, Enjoy reading chapter 4**!

 **PJH - Friday, 10:45 AM, PP Hideout #1**

 _It was just another normal day, The temperature was below normal, A cold and breezy day, Marshall just came out of science class along with the rest of the students, He was waiting for chase but its been a few minutes and chass hasnt showed up yet, He stepped inside the PP Secret hideout to ask any of his friends if they know where chase is._

"Hey guys!" _Marshall Called out "_ You happen to know where chase is, Have you?"

"No," _Rubble answered_ "Maybe he's at the sports field?" _Guessed everest._

"He usually goes there to watch the football tryouts, Why'd you ask?"

"He actually borrowed my calculator last time in science class, And i want back before math"

"Im sure you'll find him there" _rubble said_ "Wait, Where are skye and zuma?" _Marshall asked._

 _E_ _verest shrugged_ "I dunno"

"Well i better go, Math Starts soon and i dont want to be late"

"By the way, Marshall" _Rubble called_ "After math class, Everyone will have a whole day break time"

"Really!?"

"Yep" _Everest said_ "it only happens every friday"

"Ok, I gott go!" _Marshall rushed out, Before everest and rubble could even say goodbye._

 **PJH - Friday, 10:47 AM, Sports Field**

 _There, At the sports field, Chase is standing next to a pole_ _, Peeking at skye Who was sitting at the bench studying for math._

"Hey skye" _Chase called out, Approaching his friend_ "Oh hey chase," _She responded_ "W-What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to check on you" _he answered, Nervously._

"And how did you know i was here?" _Skye Asked, Chase Was blushing, He couldnt come up with a reason._ "You've been follwing me, arent you?"

"What!?" _he exclaimed_ "No, No i didnt, I just was walking around until i suddenly notice you here" _Chase was starting to sweat._

"I see" _She said, Not knowing whats wrong_ " So you just came here to check on me? If im correct"

 _Chase nodded, Still sweating._

"But why me? You got lots of friends to check on"

"Well, you see" _Chase said, But paused as he gulped_ "I actually came here to ask, If you wanted to, You know, hangout later?"

"Well Of course" _Skye Smiled at him_ "Really!?"

"Yeah, But you dont have to tell me, We always hangout, All of us"

"Oh" _Chase groaned, Didnt expect for the answer._

"Well i gotta go, See ya' Chase!" _She went off leaving chase standing there, Speechless._ "Let me guess, Failed again?" _Zuma asked, Chase knows what he meant_ "Why is it so Hard!!!"

"Maybe You just didnt say it wight" _He said, Marshall reached the sports field and found chase and zuma,_ "Chase!" _He called out_ "I need that calculator back please, Math class starts soon"

"Oh yeah, Here" _Chase handed over marshalls calculator, Chase sighed of what just happened_ _, Marshall then noticed the sad look on his face_.

"Whats the matter?" _He asked._

"Chase was attempting to ask skye out, But he failed like twenty times" _Zuma answered, Giggling._

"Its just impossible!" _Chase exclaimed_ "I'll never have a chance with her"

"Cheer up Buddy" _Marshall stepped close to his friend, Patting his shoulder._

"You'll get it next time"

"I guess everest is the only one in the team who has already a boyfriend"

"What!?" _Marshall said, Surprised._

"Everest didnt tell you?" _Chase questioned_ "She's been with nick for a few months now"

"Nick? You mean the pup who almost tried to bully me at the first day?"

 _Chase and Zuma Nodded_ "Why Mawshall, you jealous?"

"What!? No!?" _He exclaimed_ , _Before they could say anything else, Marshall walked out._

"Oh marshall"

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

 _The Sky was turning grey, Rain clouds start to form and covered the sun, And rain drops start to fall, It wasnt really raining cats and dogs, It was only a normal rain, Not a storm nor a Cyclone, Puddles start to form on the grass and the grassy dirt, Math was finished and the whole day break time finally starts, Most of the students went to the Cafeteria, Some in the library, And some are outside. Marshall was at his locker arranging all of his important stuff, He sighed, Didnt expect what he has heard earlier, He went off to meet the others in the secret hideout, Surprised to see all of them there, Including skye and zuma._

"Hey Marsh!!" _Chase called_ "We've been waiting for you"

"Before The PAW Patrols Friday Funtime Starts, He need to have a short discussion about next week" _Everesg said_

"Again? I thought everything was settled?"

"Everything was settled" _Chase replied_ "Rubble had added a few plans"

"We are actually going to ask all of the students around the campus, So we'll Find out who are the well known Inventors in PJH" _Rubble explained_

"Thats a great plan" _Marshall agreed_

"We'll go with that idea"

"By the way, Where is everyone?" _Everest asked, As they Step out of the hideout._

"I dunno, Maybe They're having a Shivoo?" _Rubble guessed_

 _Suddenly, They noticed two pups running down the hallway, It seems that they are in a bit of hurry._

"Come on Crystal!! We're Gonna Be late!"

"Ocean, What up!"

"Excuse me" _Everest waved her paw, Stopping the two running pups._ "Do you know where everybody is?"

"They're at the Gym" _Crystal Answered_ "Enzo is having a party Over there, You pups should come along!" _Ocean Offered._

"Come on Sis!!" _Crystal Yelled, Dragging her sister._

"We'll meet you there!" _Ocean Yelled._

"By the way, Rubble what does Shivoo mean?" _Chase asked._

"It means a boisterous Party or a Celebration" _He answered._

Did you just made that up?" _Everest Questioned_ "Nope, Enzo Told me" _Rubble replied_

"I think thats just some random words your friend made up" _Chase Complaint_

 _Rubble shrugged, Didnt want to argue_ "Dont believe me? Ask the internet"

"Ok now pups" _Skye Interrupted_ "Why dont we go to the party, Friday Funtime For the PAW Patrol?"

"Friday Funtime with the PAW Patrol!!" _They Howled with agreement, Running down the hallway, Racing towards the gym._

 _At the gym, The Sound of POP Music can be heard, All of the students were in there, All of them were watching two students having a dance off._

 _One did a 360 SpinTop then a freestyle at the end, The other did the same thing, but this time, Having a quadruple back flip at the end._

 _The Crowd Cheered, Shouting out their name._

 _"Go Enzo! Go Enzo!!"_

 _"Kaiser!, Kaiser!, Kaiser!, Kaiser!"_

"Woah, Now this is a party" _Everesg Commented._

 _As the Dance Off Ends, A french Bulldog went up the DJ's Table, Grabbing the microphone._

"Alright, This Is Enzo And let this Shivoo Started!!"

 _As all of the students continue the party, Enzo got down of the table when he noticed rubble and the rest of his friends._

"Rubble!!" _He called out, Hugging his friend_ "Whats up buddy?"

"Enzo, You remembered my friends right?"

"Of Course! Except for him" _He pointed at the young dally._

"Im Marshall" _He greeted_

"Nice to meet you marshall"

"Hey Enzy" _Chase called out, Getting Enzo's Attention_ "Do you know who a student who happens to be an inventor?"

"I'd Say it would be Ocean and Crystal, Those Two Pups Right there"

"Them?" _Zuma asked_ "Those Two are inventows?"

"I'd say they are, But they arent that good" _Enzo said_ "They are just contestants for the science fair next week"

"Thats all?" _Marshall asked, Chase Shrugged, Waiting for Enzos Response._

"Well, There are Actually two students here, Siblings Actually, They are knowned to be the best inventors in PJH, I forgot their names though"

"Brothers!" _Everest said_ "This is our lucky day!!"

"Now Enjoy the party while its still going!!"

 _Without nothing else to say, They Go along with the party, They dance until they drop, A dark figure outside the gym was staring inside._

 _"I will wipe you all out!!"_

 **Chapter End**

 **Remember, If you want to see your Own Oc's in PJH, PM or Post it as a review along with the Bio of your OC or info.**

 **Question: Can you guess, who will be there enemy?**

 **Thats all PEEPS,**

 **PEACE... OUT!!**


	5. Dear Diary

**River Dale - 11:43 PM**

 _After the longest whole day break time in school, The Pups decided to have a real break at home, Laying on their beds and getting their diaries._

 _Grabbing their pens or pencils out of their backpacks and began to write out everything that just happened..._

 _Normally things that they DIDNT expect to happen..._

-Marshall-

 _Dear Diary,_

 _After all that fun i had last time, It doesnt make those weird feelings disappear, Those weird Feelings that i had when i finally knew, That... My crush has a boyfriend, And that student happens to be a rock blocking the stream, I was about to confess my feelings for her but, What now??_

 _Maybe things will be better if i wait for the right time, Right now, I gotta focus for school, and as well as the plan for monday, Im not sure if it would work though, I dont want things to be footle._

-Chase-

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Some parts of this day is happens to be worst part yet, Like why!! Why did i fail again!! Im so stupid!_

 _My friends kept encouraging me that i will get it next time, But will that happen?_

 _I happened to like Skye Ever since we met, And i want things right for the both of us, I dont want to break our friendship, I dont want that to happen between me and her, Nor my other friends._

 _Sometimes, When things go wrong, Wait for a shooting star and make a wish..._

 _That might be a myth, But i dont really believe that..._

 _Anyways, Got a big day at monday!!_

-Skye-

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Math test was a success, I got a perfect score, with all of that effort, I managed to make it happen, Making the best day happen!_

 _One thing i was curious about is when chase acts nervous around me last time, I noticed him shaking, Sweating.._

 _Im not sure whats wrong, Maybe somethings up, from what i had in my thoughts for a very long time, I think he likes me, Its a guess by the way, But i think im 50% sure of it, The way he acts, Thats my evidence, What should i tell him this monday??_

-Everest-

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I cant wait to meet the new PAW Patrol Members, That is, Our team._

 _I've always wanted to see siblings on the team, Makes it feel like the PAW Patrol is your family, I wonder, When that happens if they agree to join in, would it be a tough challenge to make an attempt to join the PJH Rescue pup competition?_

 _I almost got dizzy last time by the way, I dont know why, But as i remembered it, Marshall went near me and turned me into a spintop, *sigh_

 _Whats this feeling though?_

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N:**

 **Hello Friends, How're Ya' Doin'?**

 **Short right?**

 **I was planning to make diaries for Zuma And Rubble, But i got no ideas.**

 **Anyways, Short Chapter, Planned this During Chapter 4, And after chapter 6 it will be the chapter where the science fair starts.**

 **Whats in Chapter 6 You may ask?**

 **Well thats my Question For you.**

 **Question: Can you Guess what is on the next Chapter?**

 **Thats all for now...**

 **Chapter 6-5 Will be Uploaded neither Thurday-Sunday...**

 **To stay Updated, Always Check on my profile for status Updates..**

 **Alrighty Thats All...**

 **PEACE!!!...OUT!!!**


	6. Enemy

**River Dale – 12:00 Midnight**

 _Somewhere, at the darkest area of river dale lies a very old warehouse, old and abandoned, sounds of hammers pounding, metal objects clanging and blow torches hissing were heard inside it, the warehouse itself was far away and it could be the reason why anyone couldn't hear the hammers and nails._

 _Inside there were two pups, workers slash students,building what it seems to be a metal arch with colorfull light bulbs on each of its side, with a clear look, it happens to be a portal-like machine, slighty deadly by the looks of the sharp and pointy spikes in front of it._

 _By the looks of it, it seems that its still hasn't been completed._

"Ok, lets stop right here," _one of the pups said._ "The Boss wants to finish this on her own"

"Should we tell her?"

"You don't have to" _a voice called from the other side, a small, white terrier appeared out of the darkest corner of the room, showing up with an evil expression._

"when do we need to use the DarkMatter3000 Boss?" _one of the pups asked_ "We'll use it when the time comes, For now, I had other plans to do for this Monday"

"The Revenge Plan on chase?"

"I will go with that plan, but I should go with my other plan that I have come up for a while, and it's the reason why I wont let any of you finish the machine."

"Why boss?"

"Because, I want that one pup that I love to be with me again, I really missed him and only he could improve the machine"

"But Boss, are you sure he would even try to forgive you?"

"Of course its really feasible for him to accept my apology" _the terrier replied._

 _The two pups wanted to say something, but instead, they kept their mouths shut to prevent any arguments, The terrier walked towards a small table and picked up a photo, it shows the terrier itself laying her head on the border collies shoulder, they both smiled._

"I know I might've done something wrong, and you really can't help it, but, could you atleast give me a second chance?"

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello again, very short indeed, and I might've noticed that some of the guest Named Zuma Lover.**

 **And friend you might've misunderstood me, what I mean is from chapter five, I had tried to attempt to write the others diaries, but it turns out that I don't have any ideas for it, I decided to scrap it.**

 **And friend, Who are reggie, blake, Choco and coco? Are they your OC's?**

 **If so, I need some info's about them… they'll be used in the future chapters and I cant interact more with the audience because its against the rules, I think… I noticed it from a story that is entitled Twuth Or Dawe, I haven't noticed it in the rules and guidelines but if it is in there, I would sure to follow it…**

 **But for now I shall thank these authors for the use of their OC's for the next chapter.**

 **These Are:**

 **SharpDragonKlaw, CrystalWolf28, marcogalmich,and Guest (RVD)**

 **If you want your OC's here then if you're an Author, do a PM, if you do a review as a guest, just post your own oc's in the reviews along with your OC's info or bio…**

 **For the next chapter, I will predict that it would be a VERY long one…** **(and this happens to be the story that i will keep working on)**

 **You'll see soon…**

 **Question: if you try to guess, can you guess who is sweetie talking about?**

 **Thats all, Til' next time friends**

 **PEACE…..OUT!**


	7. The Science Fair (Part I)

**A/N: Yeah... this is how i call it long, 1K words**

 **Not long enough though... Anyways moving on, Enjoy while you last!**

* * *

 **6:04 AM**

 _Marshall was running through the meadows happily, with laughter of joy, it was slightly a windy weather, He could barely feel all the wind passing by. Then He noticed a familiar pup over the distance, giving him a cute smile, When he looked even closer, it was actually Everest, she began to run towards the dally, same goes for marshall, When they got closer and closer, A whole appeared below the husky, Everest fell into it making marshall scream "Everest!" when he looked down at the bottom of the pit, he saw Everest and nick holding paws and kissed, Marshall could feel his heart starting to break, Nick Then turned his head towards the young dally "She's mine, All mine, and there's nothing you can do about it"_

" _NO!"_

 _Suddenly, marshall gasped out of his bed, He Rubbed his eyes, looked around his bedroom and sighed, he was relieved that it was only just a nightmare, he can hear a voice outside of his room, he couldn't recognize who it was until he listened closer and closer until he knew who it was_ "Marshall? Are you awake? Don't you have school today?"

"Coming Mom" _he responded, he looked at his alarm clock and noticed that it was actually 6:40 AM, he_ "Oh No Im Late!" _he ran down the stairs and to the kitchen with his school uniform on and his back pack on his back, he see's his mother sitting down having coffee and crossiants, she smiled at him as she gave marshall his lunch box as well as his lunch money._ "You're Early Today" _She asked_

"I don't want to be late" _he replied_ "School starts at 7:30"

"Well, are you skipping breakfast?"

"Yes, I gotta go now, Bye Mom!"

"Bye Sweetheart"

 _Marshall didn't took the bus, instead he ran down the streets parkouring every obstacle that gets in his way, At the distance, he could barely see his school, it was only a few miles away._

 _While he was distracted at some point, he accidently got bumped into someone, he got dizzy when he fell on the ground, he looked up and realized that the pup he accidently bumped into was his friend_ "Mawshall?"

"Zuma?" _he responded,_ "Woah mawshall, youw in a huwwy" _He asked, surprised_

"Ah! I don't want to be late!" _He got up quickly and begans to continue, but he was stopped by zuma_ "Mawshall, Mawshall, Calm Down, Thewe's no class fow today because of the science faiw"

"What!?" _He said, Surprised, and he wished that he didn't want to be surprised._ "What do you mean?"

"The Science Faiw only last fow a whole day today, and all of the subject teachews are attending to it as well, Just Welax, Chase Also told me that if ever I find you, we are going to have a short meeting at the PP Tree House"

"Alright" _He said, Getting Calm_ "I thought I was late for somethin'"

"You Awe" _Zuma Said, Smiling_ "What?! What am I late for?"

"Well duh mawshall, we awe late fow the meeting, So Come on!"

"Oh, Right" _he replied, blusing for a bit, the two walked through the river dale forest where the Second PAW Patrol Secret (Not-So-Secret) Hideout can be found._

 _A Few minutes later, their meeting has started._

"Should I do an attendance check?" _chase asked, taking out a notepad and a pencil._

"Why do you even want to do that?" _Everest asked_ "Cant you even count? All in all there are six members in this team including you"

"Oh, that's right" _He groaned, dropping the notepad and threw the pencil behind him._ "Ok, now that everone is here, I would like to announce that today is the day of the science fair, where we seek for the newest member for our team"

"I don't know if those two greatest inventors of PJH are brothers" _Everest said, filled with excitement_ "But ah! Im just so excited, I cant wait to find out!"

"Are you really sure that having siblings in our team is a good idea?" _rubble asked_ " Like I said, having siblings in our team makies the PAW Patrol Feel more like a good family for them and for other new upcoming members" _Everest answered_

"True" _skye agreed_

"We should have new members that like what we like" _rubble suggested_

"Like, Famous people?" _Zuma asked_

"Yeah, Someone like, Frank Sinatra?" _marshall said_

"Beethoven?" _skye added_

"Jessie J?" _Everest Said_

"Lance Awmstwong?" _Zuma said_

"JOHN CENA!" _Rubble exclaimed_

"Guys!" _Chase yelled, getting their attention_ "Its not the time to discuss about what we like they like, The science fair stars soon and I have a small plan, and we should also avoid footle-ish conversations"

"Ok Boss," _Skye said, looking at chase, ready to listen to what he has_ "Whats the plan?"

"So here's something I had in mind, Mechanics are one of the most important members in our team"

"So?" _marshall asked_ "I Thought that If we could do something special, like a welcome party?" _Chase explained_

"A Welcome party?" _Marshall repeated,_ "What do you prefer? A normal one? Or an out of control one?"

"I would'nt go for the Out of control party" _chase replied_ "lets go for the normal one instead"

"Normal always wins" _Everest said_

"We'll Prepare the Party Once we have our own Mechanics"

"But if we do, would they even agree to have a party?" _rubble asked_

"A surprise party should do the trick" _said marshall_

"A Surprise Party it is" _Chase Agreed_ "Now we better get going, times runnin'"

"Wow, Short Meeting" Marshall Said, stretching his arms

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

 _The tables were set, The Projects of each students were already place on each of their tables, The Judges Sat On The Judges table (Obviously) and only a few students has showed up in the science fair, it was still early though, Chase, marshall and Zuma took a peek inside the gym._ "Guess we awe to eawly" _Zuma said,_ "Should we wait fow a few mowe minutes?"

"I think We Should" _Chase Agreed_ "We should try roaming around for a bit"

 _Chase looked at the other way and noticed the two pups that they have met last Friday._ "We should go by asking them" _he pointed out_

 _The three approached the two siblings, who were actually modifying their project,_ "Ok, Ocean, What should go first? Baking Powder or vinegar?"

"I think, baking powder?" _She said_ "Or Neither?"

"A miniature volcano?" _marshall steped close, taking a good look at their project,_ "From what I think, these are common projects found in science fairs"

"Oh!" _Crystal said, noticing the three pups approaching_ "Don't we know you pups from somewhere?"

"Of Course we do crystal, we met them last Friday"

"Oh yeah," _Crystal replied, rubbing her head_ "So what brings you pups here?"

"We just came here to ask you giwls something" _Zuma said_

"Oh no, you definitely don't want to date my sister" _Crystal replied_ "She already has a crush on another pup"

"Crystal!" _she yelled_ "Please… no"

"That's not what we meant" _Chase interrupted_ "You girls happen to know the two well knowned inventors here in PJH?"

"Yeah, We do" _Ocean Replied_ "They Always get the best awards, my sister even thinks that one of them is dreamy"

"Ha, Ha… its not like you don't think of the same way too" _Crystal responded_

"Ok, we should probably avoid that now sis," _She said, Blushing_ "So yeah, we know them"

"So when will they get here?" _Marshall asked_

"When it comes to science fairs, they always come late" _Ocean Answered_ "Sometimes they double check their contraption before they would even show it to the judges"

"I see" _Zuma responded_ "Well, we'll be back soon"

 **40 MINUTES LATER**

 _They got back, but this time with rubble, skye and Everest with them, the gym was finally filled with students, there were lots of different contraptions that are given hammers and nails._

"There are loads of them" _Skye commented_ "How are we supposed to know what they look like?"

"I dunno" _chase replied, not knowing what to do_ "Should we ask crystal and ocean again?"

"I think we should" _Marshall agreed.._

 _Before they could, however, they noticed two pups entered the gym, two are mixed-breeds, one is tall and one is short, one of them is pulling a cart towards their empty table._

"So, where do you want to put this cousin?" _The Pup asked_ "Just over by that empty table riggs" _the other replied._

 _as they reached their table, they placed down their project and stood there for a while._

"Say, where's your brother at rocky?" _riggs asked_

"He said he went to his locker" _rocky replied_ "there was something important that he needed for the machine"

"Oh yeah" _riggs snapped_ "The Spark Plug, guess you boys really needed it huh?"

"Are you sure thats them?" _Chase asked_ "i clearly heard that they are cousins

"But aren't cousins and siblings the same thing?" _Rubble questioned_

"Probably" _Marshall answered._ "Guess not, but what if they aren't the ones we were looking for?"

"Huh? Where's Rockys brother?" _Ocean asked_

"Looking for someone sis?" _Crystal smirked_ "N-No" _she denied_

 _"Alrighty, Im here!" they looked at the direction to where the voice was coming from, a border collie with white paws wearing what seems to be a lab coat, he walked towards the table where rocky and riggs are_ "Scott! What Took You So long?"

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N:**

 **Sup there, The next one will be in progress, and i will say that the next one will be less shorter/longer/whatever**

 **I have planned all the chapters, but i do want a few PP Couple pairings chapter, same goes for OC's that i have recieved**

 **There arent any problems occured here, just a guy without any blunder!**

 **well, if you found any blunders here just PM Me and AVOID posting IT as a REVIEW! cuz its super duper super ultra mega hyper duper annoying.**

 **Yeah like i said, if you want your OC's here, You can post them on the reviews, but make sure you add their info, you can also just PM, its a proper way anyway... i dont want guest or any other authors give me OC's without any Info's...**

 **same goes for samuelsmwong, but things got fixed...**

 **Life is like a pencil, when you make a mistake, you can always just fix it ;-)**

 **Alright thats all for today, i need a shorty shorty break time before i go and write the next...**

 **See ya'**

 **PEACE!**


	8. The Science Fair (Part II)

**A/N:**

 **Hello, last time, in the first day of march, i checked on my traffic stats then to my story stats to see how any views i got in PJH... but i noticed that it got down to zero, i was like... WHAT THE HECK!? then i realized that the views of the authors story will be recorded in the corresponding month, if i explained it right, i actually reached a thousand views in PJH last february, thanks guys! anyways moving on, it took me a very long time to write this, 4 hours in paper, 2 hours when i typed it in the document, did i say it right? anyways im running out of things to say for the intro of this chapter, that is the authors note, i'll be saying more at the end of this chapter...**

 **Enjoy anyways...**

* * *

"Scott!" _rocky called,_ "What took you so long brother?"

"There has been a few major problems with my locker, but no need to worry, everythings fixed" _he answered_ " I also got that spark plug that we need by the way"

"Sure you boys got everything you need?" _Riggs asked, making sure they're prepared_

"Of course we got everything" _rocky replied_ "Dont you trust these well knowned inventors here in school?"

"Of course not" _he replied_ "I can't argue with those awards that you recieve every year"

"Guess that's them" _everest said, with a big smile on her face_ "Yep, those are the pups that we are looking for" _Chase agreed_ "I clearly heard that they are siblings, You can't argue with that"

"All we need to do is for the judging from the judges" _marshall responded,_ "Guys!" _Skye Alarmed,_ "It's Starting! To the Spectating zone!"

 _Their spectating zone are chairs lined up in a row, all in all there are over six by eight chairs in dimensions, enough for the pups and the other students to take a seat, The school coach went up the stage, grabbing the microphone then coughs for a bit._

"Greetings students of PJH" _The Coach greeted,_ "I am coach jeffry, one of the judging judges for todays science fair, i want every student ready with their projects, right now, let us introduce the rest of the judges that will be judging for the science fair projects today, we have our greatest great dane history teacher, Mr. tutor murr"

"Heh, more like boring teacher" _zuma mumbled_

"Zuma!" _skye called, warning the brown lab._

 _"_ On the other, we have our goldest golden retriever science subject teacher, Mrs. Elizabeth robinson, and now let us welcome our special guest for today who'll be joining the judges, please welcome, sir dylan, the school director of PJH.

"Sir Dylan is judging for today?" _skye said, surprised._

"Yep," _Chase responded,_ "He told me about that, he wanted to meet the greatest inventors, that is... them over there, and also he'll be the one giving the award"

"Without further a do, ready your science projects because the judging is about to start!"

 _All of the judges got up and went to the first table where two students stood up, smiling, waiting for the judges approach, dylan looked between the two students and was surprised that one of the students was his younger brother._

"Greetings!" _The Student greeted,_ "I am Enzo, and this is kaiser"

"Hi dylan!" _kaiser waved his paw, Dylan waved back, smiling._

"So what do you pups have to show us today?" _the coach asked, taking out a notepad and pencil, followed by the other judges._

"Today, we'll be showing you the most intertaining gizmo, That, we are a hundred percent sure that you will find it interesting" _Said Enzo,_

"Behold!" _Kaiser yelled, taking down the blanket above their project to reveal it to the judges_ "The Musical POP-Corn Maker" _kaiser finished_

"Seems like a regular old pop corn maker to me" _Elizabeth responded, shrugging_

"Ah! But there is more to it than it meets the eye" _Enzo claimed,_ "From its name, this machine will create a swell tune slash soundtrack during the corn popping process" _Kaiser Explained._

"Let us demonstrate" _Enzo took out a bag of corn kernel and poured it into their machine, kaiser closed the lid and activates the machine, the judges waits the popping process to start._

 _after a few seconds, the corn started popping and the corn popping creates an amazing tune._

 _ ***Megalovania pop corn popping tune intestifies**_

 _One of the judges smiled when they hear the music coming from their machine.._

 _They began writing down their scores in the criteria of their project._

"Hey Kaiser" _Dylan called,_ "Dont you like POP music?"

"Come on, This Type of soundtrack is addicting, Everyone likes the drop" _He replied_

"Oh, Ok brother, i can't argue with that" _he smiled and went to the next table along with the rest of the judges, the two pups gave theirselves a high five (four), cheering because of their success._

"Wow, a musical pop corn maker" _chase commented,_ "It would be the future pop corn maker if they won the fair"

"If.." _rubble responded,_ "We still dont know who will win"

"I thought winning isn't a thing in science fairs?" _Marshall asked, curious._

"Only students, except you, thinks that winning is a thing" _Everest replied,_ "Everyone joins the science fair gets an award, It counts on how high their ratings are in each criteria, everyone wins, if they have their very own amazing science project"

"Next year, we'll join the science fair and make a back scratching machine" _rubble said._

"That, would be alot silly," _marshall responded,_ "And i dont think back scratching fits in science"

"But i thought they only care for the machines?" _rubble replied._

"They do, but would'nt it be weird?" _skye responded._

"It would be more weird if we keep talking about it" _zuma said, getting a little annoyed by their topic._

"Ok, we'll stop" _marshall replied,_ "We'll say no more of it"

 _The judges approached the next table where two female students stood tall, despite being nervous, they show their smiles as they wait for the judges._ "So, what do you two pups have for us today?" _one of the judges asked._

"Today, me and crystal will you to you" _ocean took down the blanket over their science project and continued,_ " Our miniature volcano"

"A miniature volcano..." _Tutor murr repeated, a bit surprised._

"Is there any problem?" _Crystal asked.._

"Yes, there is.. _" The coach replied,_ "You see, we can't accept any more miniature volcanoes because they were always been built every year, and everyone knows how it works,"

"Does that mean we fail?" _Ocean Asked, nervously..._

"Well, since this is the last time we will be seeing another miniature volcano, so we'll give you a chance" _The Coach replied, writing over the criteria, and went over to the next table followed by the rest of the judges._

"Why, Why did we even build this" _Ocean questioned, face palming_

"Well, this was the only thing that got in our minds and nothing else sis," _Crystal replied, putting a paw on her sisters shoulders._

"Maybe we should learn a bit more about making these science projects and etc..."

"Where are we going to learn all that?" _She asked,_

"We'll ask them" _Crystal pointed out..._ "Im sure they'll help us"

"You know, Thats not a bad idea" _Ocean agreed,_ "Lets ask them later, right now its their turn to be judged"

 _The judges walked towards the table where two siblings stood tall, smiling as they wait for the judges approach,_ "Sir dylan, these are the well knowned inventors around the school campus, and one of those who recieved the best awards in science fairs, im 100% sure that you'll be amazed of what they'll show to us, im also wondering what it could be" _Said elizabeth._

"Will you show us your project?" _Dylan asked, holding up his notepad._ "Behold!" _Rocky yelled, pulling down the blanket to reveal their project,_ "The Rocky-Rocky-o-matic-rocket!"

"I named it after my brother" _Scott said, smiling at the judges..._

 _Rocky immediately explained the function of their project before the judges could even ask._

"Above us right now is an opened window, we'll launch our rocket up high in the sky, this rocket of ours can reach the earths atmosphere within seconds, and this'll be the first miniature rocket that you'll ever see!"

"It just needs to be charged for a bit" _scott said._

"I'll get the charger and charge the rocket!" _rocky said_

"and i'll make sure that the rocket is safe to launch" _scott replied._

"What am i supposed to do?" _riggs asked._

"Hold the rocket for me riggs while i take a look inside" _scott responded_

"Roger that!"

 _while they were preparing their rocket, a small, white terrier entered the gym, the same terrier from the warehouse, she walked slowly towards rocky and scotts table without even getting noticed by them, except..._

"wait...skye?..." _Chase called, getting skyes attention,_ "Is that..."

"It is her!" _skye responded, surprised, and wished that she should'nt be surprised about it._ "What's she doing here?"

 _The battery charger of the rocket was plugged in and all they need to do is wait for a minute, the terrier went even closer, she took a peek, she still wasnt noticed, then she continued to tip toe forward, however, she did'nt notice the wire of the rocket, so the terrier tripped over and rolled towards the collie, scott got knocked down like a bowling pin, He got a bit dizzy, he then looked up and wished that he should'nt be surprised of who he is seeing right now..._

"Sweetie!?"

"H-hey scott" _She replied, scott pushed her away as he got up quickly, he looked up to the white terrier with a furious look on his face,_ "What do you want?"

"I-i just came here to ask you a-" _sweetie said, didnt finish when she heard one of the judges call._ "scott? is everything alright?"

"Y-yes ma'am, i was just checking the charger down here" _he responded, scott looked back at sweetie,_ "Stay out of my way sweetie, i mean it" _he said, getting back up to the table, showing again his smile towards the judges_ "What happened?" _rocky whispered,"_ You suddenly got knocked over or something"

"It's nothing brother" _he responded,_ "Now let's get this thing going"

 _scott took out the remote and pushed the big, red and_ _ **obvious**_ _button, the rockets countdown finally has started..._

"Uhh... scott?" _Riggs called out, getting the collies attention._

"Yes riggs?" _he replied._

"Is'nt this the spark plug that you boys need?"

"Yeah..."

"Does'nt this supposed to go "Inside" The Rocket?"

"uh huh.."

"Would'nt it make the rocket go bongo's without this?"

"Of course... wait... what!?"

 ** _*3-2-1... ERROR, ERROR, ROCKET LAUNCH HAS BEEN MALFUNCTIONED..._**

 _the rocket fell on its side and begins to blast off_ "Oh no! the Rocket!" _Rocky yelled.._

"Look out!" _zuma alarmed, avoiding the rocket,_ "Its going nuts!"

"What happened?" _skye asked.._ "I thought they're professionals?"

"There must be a good explanation for all of this" _Chase responded.._

 _the rocket kept flying, it knocked out a few students, destroyed a few of their projects and it made a huge mess all around the gym, after a few minutes it flew up towards the ceiling and made a huge explosion, making a huge hole in the scholl gym._

 _rocky, riggs and scott got out of thier hiding spots to see what their project did to the whole fair, everything was ruined, a few of the students were injured and wounded, because of that calamity, the collie was sent to the directors office, he was the only one who called because he was the one who is responsible for the rockets destruction._

 _Riggs and rocky were outside the office, taking a peek inside to see whats going on..._

"Sir Dylan, please! i can expla-" _Scott said, but was cut off by the director._

"Did you know how much damage your rocket has caused?" _Dylan asked, furiously_ "For a second thought, i thought that i would really meet a professional, i also though that there will be no blunders in your project"

"But sir, this was the first time we'd made a big mistake, i got interrupted, that's why i forgot to put the important part in the interior of the rocket" _he explained._

"People always makes mistakes you know that _" Dylan said_ , "There's not a single pup that never commited a mistake, and that mistake of yours almost got my brother killed, its a good thing he's fine, but if there is anything happening with my brother, i would surely give a huge punishment, and i dont even know what kind of punishment i'll give you."

"I'll fix the damages the rocket caused sir, no one will have to pay for it"

"I suppose" _Dylan replied,_ "Ok, you'll be the one who'll fix the school gym"

"Thank you sir!" _scott replied, and begins to exit the office, however he stopped_ "Just a minute there" _Dylan called out,_ "You'll be in a one hour detention for Almost hurting my young brother..."

 _scott didnt reply, but goes with the punishment, it was his first time in detention, he was sent in an empty room where he can do nothing but sit down, his younger brother followed him towards the empty room where scott was, he sat down there silently..._ "Poor scott" _Rocky said, peeking inside the room,_ "I've never seen his angry looking face before.."

"I dunno what he'll ever do once he get back home" _Riggs replied_

"What should we do?" _marshall asked, They were a few feet away from the two mix-breeds._ "I dont know," _Chase responded,whispering_ "They're having a big problem right now"

"Maybe we should ask them later?" _Skye Suggested,_ "We are here for like, fifty nine minutes"

"3-2-1, and its about one hour now" _rubble said,_ "He'll be out of that room"

"Scott!" _Rocky cried, hugging his brother,_ "Is everything ok?"

"Everythings fine" _he replied, putting a paw on rocky's shoulder,_ "i was told to fix the gym tomorrow"

"We'll help" _riggs offered.._ "Thanks, but i need to do it alone" _Scott said, denying the offer._

"Now lets go, we wont be recieving any awards for now"

 _rocky and riggs rolled their eyes at each other and back at the collie, nodding and decided to go home, before they could, however, scott stopped when he noticed sweetie down the hallway, who was gently smileing at him_ "S-scott?" _sweetie called,_ "Can we talk?"

"I know what you want" _He responded,_ "And the answer is no"

"Please scott, i want you back, please give me a second chance" _she begged, grabbing scotts paw, preventing him from going anywhere._ "Im sorry, unless you stop, stop the way you hate chase and things will be better" _he said, not looking at sweetie.._

"B-but"

"If you wont, then i have to tell you that i dont believe in second chances" _scott tried to walk away, but sweetie still held his paw and tried pulling him back, scott struggled to escape her, he pulled back his pw with a strong force making sweetie lose her grip and let go._

"That was my request sweetie, and its final" _he said, still not looking at the terrier,_ "Rocky, Riggs, Lets go"

 _they left, leaving sweetie left alone staning down the hallway without anything else to say, after a few seconds, she left silently_

"Wait... Hate? on me?" _Chase questioned..._

"What are we going to do now?" _Skye asked.._ "First the disaster inside the gym, and now this kind of problem?" _everest said,_ " I thought we were this close to have our new member"

"We'll find them later," _chase answered,_ "We'll try our best to get them on our team, and know what's wrong between him and sweetie"

"Should we go back to the treehouse?" _rubble asked..._ "Its raining outside" _Skye answered,_ " lets go grab our rain jackets and umbrellas before we go take a break"

"Understood" _Chase responded,_ "Im just curious though, why is sweetie got her hate on me?"

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Now this is long... i guess, 2k words...**

 **Anyways, there has been a change of plans or change of something... if you know what i mean, i planned all the chapters but someone messaged me about, marcogalmich knows what, so, the next chapter will tell about the story between Scott and sweetie, which is still been working on.**

 **Anyways, Tell me what you think of this chapter, and if you found any blunders here just please avoid posting it as a review because its giving me bad times...**

 **And OC request are now closed for now, i got a few OC's from a guest named Zuma Lover, I'll use them in the later chapters, Cuz right now, i need a long break.**

 **Thanks for reading anyways, see ya' in the next...**

 **PEACE!**


	9. It's Raining Somewhere Else

**A/N:**

 **Welcome back, took a bit long, I just got a few problems with some idiot…**

 **Anyways, still 2k words…**

 **Enjoy while you last!**

* * *

 **RiverDale, Monday – 4:00 PM**

 _It is a cold afternoon, the sky turned grey as the clouds filled with acid rain, blocking the sunlight as it starts to release tiny drops of rain on solid ground, it is only just a gentle rain, not a storm nor a cyclone._

 _The school has been empty for a while, the entrances were locked and everything just sat silently, The PAW Patrol tree house is also empty as well, everything inside was clean and dark, The pups were actually below the treehouse, they just got out a few minutes ago, The boys were in their rain jackets, and the two girls are only holding up their umbrellas, all together they went down the streets, hoping to find a perfect place where all friends can hangout with each other..._

"Guys…" _rubble called, holding his stomach while it was rumbling,_ "Im a bit hungry"

"We'll go down to the riverdale bar," _said Everest,_ "Im sure it's a perfect place where we can chill and have fun"

"Oh, you mean the riverdale bar club?" _Chase responded, Everest nodded gently._ "Then, that's where we'll be going"

 _The riverdale bar club isn't that far, it only takes a few miles to get there, they could see tons of pups slash students from afar, they knew they were almost there because the riverdale bar club is one of the most popular club in riverdale, everyone in riverdale often visits the bar club whenever they go bonding with their friends._

"This is it," _chase said, relieved of having to walk a few miles all the way to the club._ "Well, what are you pups waiting for? Lets go"

 _The club inside was huge, there's a dance floor, an arcade area, a dining area, and obviously, a bar, There were rows of dogs sitting in each bar chair, A few in the dance floor, dancing, obviously, loads of students in the arcade area, and one in the dining area…_

"Cool! This club got itself an arcade area," _Zuma commented,_ "I found my new favorite break time zone"

"Why don't we go check it out?" _marshall said,_ "I hope pup-pup boogie is here"

"Wait for me!" _Rubble followed,_

"I'll be over there at the dance floor guys!" _Everest said…_

"Ok," _skye responded,_ "Me and chase will stay here"

"M—Me? A—and you?" _chase asked, nervously…_

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something chase,"

"W—What is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted too—" _skye stopped as she looked in the dining room and noticed a lone pup, then for a split second, she recognized who it was…_ "Wait, I think that's scott over there"

"He's here? Where?" _Chase asked, looking around, skye tilted his head and pointed it towards the collie,_ "Oh, didn't expect him to be here"

 _Chase paused for a bit as he turned to skye,_ "So, what were you—"

"Don't you want to do something when he's here?" _Skye asked, chase groaned when he didn't finish what he was trying to say, he sighed and rolled his eyes towards the lone pup_ ,"I'll go and talk to him"

 _Before he could even enter the dining room, skye stopped him,_ "Woah there, I think **I** should talk to him"

"Why?"

"I've been curious lately about what happened, I thought I wanted to know why." _Skye answered,_

"If you say so," _chase sighed, staying put,_ "I guess I'll go join the boys."

 _In the dining area, the male collie only say there silently, having two cans of soda and a salad, Sighing when he couldn't finish any of it, he was a bit down with the weather, it's like he wanted someone to talk to, it was the time when the cockapoo finally approached the lone pup._

"Hi there," _skye greeted politely, getting the collies attention, scott turned his attention to the small pup who had a little smile on his face,_ "Oh, hello," _he replied,_

"M-may I, take a seat?" _skye asked,_ "Sure, T-take a seat, _" Scott answered…_

"By the way, my names skye, and you must be scott"

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" _he asked,_ "From the science fair, _"Skye answered,_

"I just heard you and your brothers name, _"_

"Gives me bad memories now," _scott said, taking a sip of his soda,_ "Ugh… if only If it wasn't for…"

"Sweetie?" _skye finished, scott coughed and spitted the soda out from his mout, still coughing for a bit, then he looked up to skye again,_ "How'd you know?"

"Oh, I just know who she is, it is really obvious because you were arguing with her before you went home," _skye explained_ ," I just got a bit curious when I heard about her hate on chase, is there something wrong with chase? Because I know he wont do anything bad to any pup, why was sweetie following you anyway?"

 _Scott rolled his eyes away from skye then back and sighed.._ "She was asking for forgiveness and wants me back, I would, only if she stops her hate on chase…"

"W-why was she asking for forgiveness to you? That's the first time I knew about it," _skye asked…_

"Well, the thing is…" _Scott said but paused with another gentle sigh,_ "Sweetie's my ex-girlfriend…"

 _Skye gasped and gotten a bit silent for a few seconds,_ "How? How did that happen? Could you please tell me?"

"Alrighty, If you want to…

As you might've not known, a couple of years ago, sweetie was a well knowned student around school, she was sir dylans very first assistant and also happens to be his favorite student, she was really popular, everyone likes her, they follow her around in school, from how I remembered, sweetie was a bit generous back then, I knew all that because In school, I've sometimes observe every single students attitudes, Back then, no one knows me and my brother yet, not until the day at the science fair, our first tech was a success, the judges loved it! And sometimes… they wanted our tech to be used in PJH, we can't deny that, we do it every year, and we keep getting the best awards, Creativity,Style, Function!

That was the time that we were well knowned students as well, the best inventors in PJH!

Rocky started to have a crush on somepup, I always tell him that _you'll be together soon, but you'll break up one day,_ Then he talked back to me and said, _come on scott, I know you have a crush on somepup too, you just wont admit it…_

I obviously didn't tell him who it was and it was obviously sweetie, but it was just a small start"

"Where did you meet her?" _skye asked._

"Well, it's a raining day, like the present, I was walking down the streets all the way to the club, but I stopped when I noticed sweetie sitting down at a lone bench, I noticed that she was a bit down with the weather, no she's not angry about the rain, it seems to look like that she's sad, By the looks of her face and the way she sighs, it's pretty obvious, I then came close to ask what's bothering her, but I did it differently, I sat closer to her and said, knock! knock!

She then suddenly turned her attention to me, raising one eyebrow and asked, _What are you doing?_

Then I told her, _I thought knock knock jokes would make anyone feel better? just answer the door already._ She still looked at me with a grumpy looking face, she rolled her eyes and sighed, decided to get along with it, she said, _Fine, who's there?_

Then I said, _Watt_ , she answered, _Watt who?_

I prepared for the final part, I decided to spit it out already, not to waste her time in the rain.

My final part was, _Watt's the matter?_

Sweetie showed a gentle smile and giggled for a bit, She asked me again, _Watt kind of a joke is that?_

I realized something, she was using my joke right back at me, it was really obvious because of how she smiled at me, I then came back with the same question but this time I said it seriously…

She just replied that there was nothing wrong, like me, she just wanted someone to talk to when she's alone, She looked at me and asked this unforgettable question, _Want to hear my knock, knock joke too?_

I decided to go with it and said yes, She then started her joke…

 _Knock! Knock!_

 _Whos ther?_

 _Ugly…_

 _Ugly who?_

 _Ugly, Always stars with U!_

That was harsh all of the sudden, but, it was also funny, and she thought that I would get mad, but I told her that it was a really good joke, she blushed and gave me a smile. It was still raining, and sweetie wasn't wearing anything to protect her against the weather, so, I shared my jacket with her, sweetie didn't mind.

She said, _Thanks, for the compliment…_

I asked her _The compliment for what?_

She Said ever since that she has friends that follow her around, sweetie liked it, but when she started telling her jokes to her friends, they started to feel that she was boring, telling bad jokes to sweeties friends, they also say that she was rude because of that knock knock joke, but I really liked it, it was a really good one… just a harmless joke, she says that im the only pup that understands her more, to make it better, we kept going with the knock knock jokes, we did it for like an hour or two, jokes were heard and laughter was heard, we were now best close friends around school, we do start hanging out a lot, we support each other, sharing our lunch, telling bad jokes and other things that friends do….

Back then, I really wanted to tell her that I like her, I couldn't afford not to, but sometimes, I wanted to spit it out whenever I wanted to…

So to tell her the truth, I did it, differently….

How? Well I did the same way as how I did when I met her…

I actually did it when we were alone in the cafeteria, we were there making our school project, while we were there, it was the time I told her…

I go for a small cough and said, _Knock! Knock!_ She Rolled her eyes at me and replied, _Who's there?_

 _Bee…_

 _Bee who?_

I Took a deep breathe and spit it out, _do you want to "Bee" With me forever?_ She started to blush, her face was really red as I remembered, sweetie smiled and then giggled, surprisingly, she answered my question, and that answer was yes, she did also like me back, who knew, love do always starts with a good friendship, We've been together like, for a very long time, not until chase showed up.

"Why? What Happened?" _skye asked, wanting to know more.._

"Everything was still normal after a couple of months, I work on important projects, and sweetie? I don't know what important things she does.

We actually made a promise back then, _We will always be together, love each other and never hate another,_ it was as simple as that…

Then for a few minutes later, sweetie has gotten a terrible news, ever since chase showed up, she got replaced, Chase was more different to sweetie, he was more loyal, more responsible, kind and hard working pup.

Sweetie has been dylans assistant ever since, not until all of that changed, because of that, her hate was starting to grow because of jealousy, she tried everything just to get her paws of the shepherd, but when Dylan knew about it, well obviously, sweetie was punished, but even after that punishment, she kept going and going, and im starting to reach my limit, which is, my anger.

I tried to stop her and questioning her about our promise, but then my heart started to break when she said she didn't care bout the promise anymore, her anger started to fade away when she knew that she broke the promise that we both made, she also realized that my heart was broken because of that, I really don't want it to be like that, all I wanted for her was to change, even if she got replaced I don't even care about it as long as we were still together, sweetie still begged that she wanted to do it, she was being stubborn! I really disliked it, when the reason of the problem was jealously, I told her that If she doesn't stop, then I have no choice but to end the relationship between the both of us, if she would've done that, things would be better til' now, I don't know how long I'll have to wait for it to happen, but im still waiting"

"Do, You still love her?" _Skye asked…_

"I Still do, But, I want things to be better without any problem bothering us, I just did it for her own good," _Scott said, having a tear in his eye._ "Oh by the way, I realized, you know chase?"

"Yeah." _Skye answered,_ "He's the leader of the team"

"What team?"

"Our team is called The **PAW Patrol** , we are going to compete for the PJH rescue pup competition, but we need a few more members to help us get in the competition" _She explained._

"I see," _Scott replied,_ "You do know that you need pup packs in order to join the competition, is that right?"

"Yeah, we do" _Skye nodded,_ "We were just looking for pups that are good at making gadgets,"

"Well, I hope you'll find the pup you'll be looking for," _he responded…_

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow, when your done fixing the gym, I would say, that if you want our offer" _She said…_

"What offer?" _scott asked…_

"You'll see," _Skye replied,_ "Now, I'd better be going, I bet my friends are waiting."

"Alrighty" _he replied,_ "Nice to meet you skye,"

"It was nice to meet you too," _Skye returned.._

 _Without anything else to say, scott also left and decided to go home, skye went to where chase is, who was actually watching zuma, marshall and rubble playing triple play pup-pup boogie, she called him out gently,_ "Chase!"

"Oh, You're back," _Chase responded, turning his attention to the small pup,_ "So, did you talk to him?"

"I did" _skye replied_

"Did you tell him that if he wants to be on our team?" _Chase asked._

"No, No I didn't" _skye replied.._

"What!? Why?! I thought this would be the day?"

"But I did tell him that we'll meet up with him tomorrow, after he's done his **required job** , I didn't ask him now because im gonna let him get over his problems first"

"So, Did you find out, Why sweetie, hates me?" _Chase asked.._

"It's a long story," _Skye answered,_ "I'll tell you later, right now, do you want to, uhh…. Hangout? Just the two of us?"

"S-sure! I'd love to" _Chase replied, blushing,_ " Why don't we sit over there…"

 **RiverDale, Monday – 5:09 PM**

 **WareHouse**

"So, what did you say boss?" _a pup asked, hearing a loud bang coming from the door._

"He's still the same as usual" _sweetie replied,_ "for now, we need to make our own pup packs for the competition next week, I know that the PAW patrol would be there too, and we'll also be there waiting…"

"What will we do with the machine?" _The other asked._

"We'll use it at the day of the silver ball" _Sweetie answered…_

"But, Um.. are you still going to need his help?"

"Of course I will," _She responded,_ "But I'll be doing it, Differently….

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Did you find any reference here? Both the chapter and the chapter title? Let me know when you did….**

 **By The way, I have been thinking, I was planning for two or one special chapters in each season of the PJH series, how's that sound?**

 **I tried coming up with one before chapter 10…**

 **Anyways, still, if you find any errors here, just PM me about it and AVOID posting it as a review cuz its really pissing me off…**

 **OC Request are officialy closed, I'll open it if I ever need more OC's**

 **Anyways, that's all… thanks for reading…**

 **PEACE!**


	10. Evenings

**_A/N: so i tried something different, can you guess? im actually writting this whole chapter with the italic font and see if it looks better, tell me what you think, should i keep doing italic fonts, or the regular way (how i write) anyways, enjoy chapter 10!_**

* * *

 _ **6:09 PM – Monday – RiverDale**_

 _Riverdale, a small town found near the long, wide, deep and abvious river, the town itself is friendly, the streets are clean, pollution free and… a bit quiet during the night, but voices can barely be heard inside of each houses, mostly loud at some point, RiverDale is one of the safest town around, why?, well it was homed to the most brave and determined professional rescuers, whenever there's a problem, they are always there to get it fixed, but that was before, In the present, RiverDale is Formerly the safest town around when the rescuers died, but, pups in highschool get to have a chance of being an official rescuer of riverdale, They would have to compete for the rescue pup competition next week._

 _ **6:11 – Monday – 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **Evergreen Street**_

 _On some parts of riverdale lies a large modern house, not that large, lets say, medium. In that mansion lived two pups…. Well, one is actually older… it is where the school director of PJH lived, along with his younger brother, the two of them are the only ones living in their home, They_ _ **were**_ _orphans, but… There's no telling how they got that rich… no one knows._

 _"Kaiser! It's Bed Time!" Dylan Called out,_

 _" Im coming!" His Brother responded, showing up a grumpy look infront of his older brother,"You know, you could change **it's bed time!** to **Time to go to bed!** It's really child-ish to me," Dylan Smirked and rolled his eyess towards kaiser, didnt want to argue with his recommendation, _

_"Alright..." Said Dyaln, "But just one question, aren't you too old for bedtime stories?" Kaiser went silent for a bit, blushing deeply and coughed, trying to come up with a good reason._

 _"It helps me sleep" Kaiser Said._

 _"i know that you're not a kid anymore" Dylan sighed, "But... why do you always want me to read it instead of you?",_

 _"There's a good reason that i cannot explain," Kaiser answered, slightly sweating,"I'll read the book this time." Dylan shrugged,_

 _"What ever you say." he followed his young brother to his bedroom, making sure that he will sleep well, kaiser jumped onto his bed and looked at dylan,"What are you still doing here?" He asked, "I said i'll read the book myself",_

 _"I just want to make sure that my little brother is safe to sleep" Dylan answered, Kaiser gently groaned when he hears about it,_

 _"This is because of the disaster in the science fair last time, is it?",_

 _"Come on kaiser! You do know that you nearly got killed back there," He exclaimed,_

 _"I know," Kaiser Replied," But please, you dont have to be overprotective, that only happened once dylan",_

 _"And im sure that another disaster will happen again," Dylan responded, furiously," Look, i really want you to be safe, you're the only thing that's left for me, i dont want to lose you, just like how we lost our parents," Kaiser was about to have a flash back inside his mind, but he snapped out of it because it contains his worst fear..._

 _" I Understand" Kaiser responded," Because of that, I started to have these fear of heights", Dylan went close to him and gave his younger brother a gentle pat on his shoulder,_

 _"Dont worry, i'll be always around to protect you,",_

 _"Thanks." Kaiser said, feeling a little better," You really did a great job at looking after me, and i know it more than anyone else knows, now go to bed, there's still class tomorrow and you have a job to do.",_

 _"Alright," He said, getting up, giving a kiss on his younger brothers forehead,"Sleep tight",_

 _"You too," kaiser Replied. "Dont be hard on anyone again just because of me, ok?" Dylan didnt respond after he left kaisers room, making kaiser sigh and gently lying back onto his bed and snuggled on his blanket, "Promise me that dylan, i dont want anyone else to be hurt because of you..." kaiser said, in a low voice, closing his eyes as he sleeps.  
_

 ** _6:57 PM - Monday - Streets_**

 _"Told you pups that i would win," Skye said, smiling at her friends,_

 _"That was really an unexpected defeat," Marshall admitted,"I could've won that if i had mastered that spinning",_

 _"Still, You will lose" Chase disagreed,"The Spinning part only gives less points than the other moves",_

 _"But i almost reached skyes record," Marshall Responded,"I would still need to do that move to gain more points.",_

 _"Still.." Chase mumbled,_

 _"What was that?" Marshall asked, Catching chases mumbling,_

 _"Oh it's nothing," Chase replied," Just talkin' to little 'ol me.",_

 _"Dont worry marshall, Im sure you'll get it next time," Said Everest, making the young dally blush, Then for a split second, something has reminded him.._

 _"Hey, Uh... guys?" He called out, getting some attention, "What's the plan?",_

 _"We'll Discuss it tomorrow," chase responded, "For now, Let us all take a rest after a whole day of fun",_

 _"You mean we should all go home?" Rubble Asked. Chase Nodded, "Yes, Need all of our minds refreshed for tomorrow." Chase said,_

 _"I agwee," Zuma replied,"Speaking of home, my house is just up ahead, I'll be seeing you pups tomorrow," His friends waved at him as he left, followed by rubble and everest noticing their homes drew near, leaving only marshall Chase and skye, Marshall stared at chase, wondering something, while skye wasnt looking, he began asking him,_

 _"So, Did you try to attempt to ask skye?",_

 _"Not really," Chase answered, Whispering, making sure skye doesnt hear them talking about her, "But, She did ask me out... alone",_

 _"Woah, Really?" Marshall said, Surprised to hear it,"You must be very lucky",_

 _"It's a small start," he said,"I dont even know when i should confess," Marshall sighed and wrapped his arms around his friends shoulders, "That time will come" Marshall said, "You just have to wait for the right moment", Marshall stopped when he noticed something from afar, He familiarized it and knew that it was actually his house, "Well, My house is just right around that corner, I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow," he winked at chase,_

 _"See ya' Marsh" Chase replied, followed by skye, "Bye Marshall!"_

 _Skye turned at chase and asked, "Where do you live chase?",_

 _"Just around that alley, my house is just next to a pink roofed one," he answered, making skye giggle, "Whats so funny?",_

 _"No, its just, thats where i live," She answered,_

 _" I guess we're both neighbors," Chase tries to come up with a friendly conversation with skye, but ends up by skye asking first._

 _" So, how's your night?" she asked,_

 _" It was good, and by good i mean great, "Chase replied, "I was about to ask you the same question.",_

 _"Well mine was great too." Skye said, giggling, "When you're around."_

 _"W-when im around?" Chase asked, confused and blushing. "Well it was my first time hanging out alone with you," She said, they both stopped right infront of their houses, chase sighed and turned towards to skye, who was actually doing the same thing._

 _"Well, uhhh... good night," Chase said, nervously msking skye giggle again,"_

 _"Good night chase" She returned, skye leaned over chase and gave him a kiss on his cheek, he stood still after that when she left, he layed on the ground and quietly said, "Best day ever!" he couldnt help but shouting gently, after a few moments, he got up and went inside his house._

* * *

 ** _A/N: I think thats all for this chapter, i decided to make it seriously long, like i want to beat my own 2k words record, anyways this chapter has too much dialogue, is that bad? so what do you think, should i change my writing style text fonts to italic? or to a regular one?_**

 ** _let me know... and now for this day on, i now officially reopened the oc request, because i do need more oc's for the competition, if you do have an oc just leave it in the reviews or just PM (its a proper way) and make sure you also add your OC's info, thats all for the authors note..._**

 ** _thx... PEACE!_**


	11. Triple Game, Triple Friendship

**A/N:**

 **Hello people,Its been a while. anyways, i woud like to thank marcogalmich, a supporter of this story, for writing this chapter. while reading, i manage to make a few changes here and there. i was too busy on making a PAW Patrol Z fight concept for The ARW story by The not-so-ultimate writer, i planned on writing it today, but it turns out i have to do this first. by tomorrow at 1:00 PM (here in my country) i'll be taking piano lessons for the whole month, i guess, but i wont give up on writing, i still have lots and lots and lots of time. Enjoy this chapter anyway, and i hope i will too...**

 **one more thing. i am celebrating myself for reaching chapter 11 for the first time! i know its not important for you, its just most of my stories only reaches the limit of 10, thats my limit actually. anyways enjoy, YOU TOO CHIM!**

 **Reminder: PJH (PAW Junior High) isn't a humanized story**

* * *

 _The competition of rescue puppies is getting closer, and all PJH students know it, and they are looking forward to it. Some just expect to see a great competition, others want to participate and win. The pups are prepared in many different ways. Many of them have great ideas, others just want to have fun._

"Chase ... it's too eawly! We awe vewy sleepy! "

 _Zuma walks down the street with all his friends, and in front of them, Chase walks, smiling, directing them._

"I already told you Zuma, it is necessary that we start training very early."

"I understand that it is necessary to train, but it's 4:30 AM!" _Skye responded, rubbing her eyes to keep herself awake._

"Let's go guys!" _Chase beckoned, having a enthusiastic mood._ " I promise you that everything will be worth it. Even Marshall agrees with me! After all, a rescue pup must be prepared at any time, don't you think Marshall? ... Marshall? "

 _All chase could hear was a snore from behind, when they stopped and turned around, they saw marshall leaning next to a tree, sleeping._

"Yes ... Pancakes, come ..."

"I think Marshall is dreaming of his favorite breakfast!" _Rubble said, smiling._ "We should have breakfast first before going this early."

"Oh boy," _Chase sighed._ " Hey Zuma, do you mind helping me carry Marshall? we'll take a break at the treehouse."

"Suwe thing dude." _He replied._ _Chase and Zuma took Marshall by their shoulders and continued to walk, everyone went to the hideout which of course is a tree house. As they kept walking, a pup sees them through the window, and in fact, he goes out through it, hiding in the dark of dawn._

"Well, if I arrive early at the lab, maybe I can complete my secret project without Dylan knowing ... I know he does not want me to participate, but I really want to do it!"

 _Kaiser takes all his things and runs directly to school, prepared to work alone in the laboratory on his project, what he does not know is that he was not the only one who had that idea._

 _On the main avenue, two pups walk quietly in the hallway. And both are thinking about building something special._

"Why are we going so early Scott? You know we can use the lab at any other time. Or we could've atleast use the lab back home. "

"Rocky, if we get there early, no one will be there, and if we use the lab back home, we will waste our time cleaning up the mess that we made last night. besides ..."

 _Scott got silent for a few seconds, thinking and remembering what happened a few days ago. Rocky knows his older brother perfectly, and he knows what Scott is thinking._

"Scott, is it because you don't want someone to see us?" _He asked._

"Rocky, the accident at the Science Fair is still very recent, and I don't want to hear any pup in school talking about the disaster. Look, I just want to use this lab really early so we can use up our time and prevent any students from seeing us both."

 _Although Rocky does not agree with Scott, he prefers to pay attention to him, however, it is preferable that his project be kept secret._

"I know it was an accident, but if the arrogant younger brother of Sir Dylan had not been present ..."

 _Rocky is surprised a little when listening to his brother, but somehow, he knows that Scott does not speak seriously._

"Scott ... just listen to yourself ..."

 _Scott sighs and keeps silent, he knows it was not like that, but it's a way to escape from that event for him._

 _Only a few minutes later, the two siblings arrived at the laboratory, when they went inside, they were surprised._

"The lights are on?" _Scott questioned, since he has never seen anyone else arrive so early in the lab._

"I guess we were not the only ones thinking about using the lab this early, maybe we should come back later ..." _Rocky said, before stepping out of the door, Scott immediately takes his younger brother by the Paw, and starts walking._

"No. I took too much effort to get here early. Let's figure out who's in here, and let's continue with our project afterwards. "

 _The two entered the laboratory and hopped hide behind a bookshelf, to peak at the other side. They were surprised to see who's there._

"He... What?! Please don't tell me that's….." _scott mumbled,rubbing his face up then shooked his head._

"Kaiser? Why is he here? And What is he working on? " _Rocky questioned, Having Curiousity to hit him. Instantly, both of them walked slowly, still hidden, and come as close as possible to see better. As they are closer, they manage to hear what the pups says alone._

"Ok, I got every gears in ... now, maybe I could ..."

 _But Kaiser does not finish his sentence, from the equipment he has on the laboratory table, a rope is thrown, which is very tense, is fired very fast, and bounces against the wall, and that rope falls behind the shelves. Kaiser stands up, and looks at his special, sad project._

"I failed again ... I have no more time left and I failed again!" _Kaiser gathers some things, and looks sadly at his project._ "I want to be like you two ... but I cannot make this thing work ... Mom ... Dad ..." _Kaiser walked towards to where he saw the rope fell and begins to look for it._ "Let's see ... where is that rope? I could've sworn that ... Hmm ?! "

 _Kaiser couldn't help himself giving a surprised look, for when looking behind the shelves, he saw Scott and Rocky. both tied up with the same rope that Kaiser was using only a few seconds ago. Scott just looks at Kaiser, and Rocky just smiles._

"Hi…. Kaiser!" _Rocky called out, trying to struggle himself loose, but failed._

 _Kaiser Reacts and quickly helps them. Once Scott and Rocky are free, Kaiser takes the rope and places it next to his little project._

"This must be a joke ... we both came this early with the intention of not having more problems, and we just met who got us into trouble ..."

"Scott! That's not true! " _Rocky tries to prevent his brother from saying more ... but curiously, something else happens._

"I really regret that ... I know that what happened at the Science Fair, it was an accident, but my Brother Dylan can become too overprotective on some occasions."

 _Scott and Rocky remain silent in surprise, apparently, they did not expect the pup in front of them to feel guilty._

"No. sorry, I guess I was too frustrated that day, it was a quick start of our small mistake, and it was very easy for me to blame you for what happened." _Scott said_

"Ok, I suppose you do not have much of a case to hide them, I came early to try to finish my special project." _Kaiser turned towards his project, he then revealed it to them._ " this is my ..."

"A Pup Pack? You… you are building your own pup pack? " _Scott said, surprised._

"Well ... at least I tried to do it, but I think I haven't done it very well. I really want to participate in the competition next week, so I designed my own Pup Pack in order to join in. but as you two have just checked, it didn't not turned out the way I wanted it to be... and I begin to think that I should scrap my project. you see how it turned out just a few minutes ago, with you two tied up. "

 _The Two siblings did not seem to want Kaiser surrender, and immediately, they put their own projects on the laboratory table, making Kaiser completely surprised._

"We two have also been working on our own Pup Packs. Apparently we were not the only ones with that idea." _Scott works on the final details of his and Rocky's Pup Packs. meanwhile, Rocky takes his ratchet, and he begins to repair Kaisers Pup Pack. While Kaiser reaches both the parts and tools that they both need. Approximately at six thirty in the morning, the three have finished. Rocky gives his Pup Pack to Kaiser, and he tests it, discovering that its operation is perfect._

"It Worked! It Really! Really! worked! Thank you! I can hardly believe it! Thank you! " _Kaiser, jumping around joyfully and embraces Rocky and Scott._

"We're happy to help. " _Rocky said._

"We didn't really do much." _Scott said_ " you had already finished. just missing some details of adjustment, and ok! Our three Pup Packs are ready! " _Scott calibrates the three Pup Packs, leaving them fully operational. But just as the three of them are celebrating, they heard someone trying to open the lab door._ "Kaiser! Are you In there? Get out of the lab! "

 _Kaiser instinctively hugs his Pup Pack, and takes two steps backwards._ "Don't! Its my brother, Dylan! If he finds me here and sees my Pup Pack ... I'm dead! " _But the brothers do not seem intimidated, Scott moves one of the shelves a little, and Rocky pulls Kaiser. The three pups disappeared behind the shelf where there is actually a hidden door, which only a few students know. it also often used as a fire exit, but it was somehow abandoned. Just as the three of them leave the laboratory, the door opens, and Dylan entered the room, when he looked around. the laboratory was empty and quiet._

"Ok... I guess I'm wrong... but... where could that pup be?!"

 _Meanwhile, approximately fifteen minutes later, the three pups came out of a corridor, on one side of the cafeteria._

"I had heard rumors of some hidden corridors in in school, but I never believed that I could see one!" _Kaiser said, somewhat excited._

"That was close, he almost find us in there." _Rocky breathes a sigh of relief. however, Scott seems somewhat confused._

"Kaiser, why didn't you want Dylan to see your Pup Pack?" _He asked, walking up to Kaiser slowly._

 _The question of Scott takes by surprise to Kaiser, that only swallows when listening to it, the pup thinks for a minute and decides to tell the truth._

"What happens is that Dylan does not want me to participate in the Rescue pup competition, but I had a wish of become a rescuer in riverdale... Just. like our parents..."

"And what do your parents think about it? I am sure they will support you. " _Rocky responded._

 _Listening to Rocky's words, Kaiser feels a lump form in his throat, and tears start running down his cheek, making Rocky feel confused. Scott began to hit rocky at the shoulder._

"W-Was it something I said?"

"My…. Parents actually," _Kaiser said, before continuing, he wiped a few tears from his cheeks and slowy starts to sob._ "My Parents Died."

 _Scott and Rocky felt a bit of chills when listening to Kaiser, they didn't expect to hear the answer._

"My parents were rescuers, but when they left, Dylan took all the responsibility in his paws, and from then on he protects me with all his strength ... although sometimes, I think he exaggerates a bit."

 _Scott now understands why Dylan was so upset on the day of the science fair. He was afraid of losing his younger brother._

"Sorry, we did not know, but believe me, we both understand you" _Scott said, putting his right paw on Kaiser's shoulder, trying to comfort him._

"You understand me?"

"That's right ... we also lost our parents ... we know how you feel." _Scott replied to Kaiser, while Rocky also smiles at him._

 _Kaiser wiped his tears, and gives a smile at the two._

"So ... you also want to participate in the competition?" _Rocky asked._

"That's right, I want to be a rescuer, and the competition is the perfect opportunity to show Dylan that I can do it, but when he saw that I was working on my Pup Pack, he remembered our parents, and he forbid me to participate. I know he's afraid of me getting hurt, but I want to show him that he does not have to worry. Also, I've always wanted to be able to help those who need it, and being a rescuer is what I want, as our parents were. "

 _The two siblings smiled when listening to Kaiser, and the two of them decide to take him to a special place. Kaiser seems confused, but he follows them. A few minutes later, they arrive at a water tower in PJH's backyard._

"Here, Climb up! When we're up there, you'll understand what we want to show you. " _Scott is excited to show Kaiser, but the brothers notice that Kaiser looks petrified as he looks up the tower. Scott recognizes the look of the pup, is the same as Rocky when he is in his most frightening place._

"Kaiser ... Do you have a case of acrophobia?" _Scott asked, looking at Kaiser. Kaiser nods, but he breathes deeply, and he starts to climb the ladder, although he does it trembling, and slowly._

"If I want to be a rescuer, I have to face my fears, although that does not stop me from feeling nervous."

"Don't worry, we're both here." _Rocky's responded, reassures the pup, the three began to climb up the water tower._

 _Once the three are at the top. Kaiser, although still felt afraid, sees the landscape around them, the mountains, the nearby ocean, a lake, River Dale is a beautiful place, and this is one of the most beautiful sights that the pup has seen. for a moment, he suddenly forgets his fear, and enjoys the breeze and the panorama ..._

"Our home is beautiful, don't you think?"

Kaiser couldn't answer Scott's question, he just manages to nod in silence.

"When we lost our parents, we both felt disconsolate, and I promised that I would never let anything happen to Rocky." _Scott said, Making rocky open his mouth to respond._

"Hey! Scott, I can take care of myself too, besides, you cannot deny that I've taken care of you too ... if it weren't for me, you'd forget even breakfast! "

 _At that moment, the two heard the roar of their stomachs, which makes them both blush._

"I suppose today neither of us watches over the little detail of our breakfast, and I doubt that Riggs has brought anything extra for us today." _Scott said._

 _Kaiser smiled, and in that moment, he takes out three sandwiches from his backpack, surprising the brothers_.

"You were prepared?" _Rocky said, surprised._

"Well ... rather Dylan prepared himself." _Kaiser replied._ " he prepares breakfast really early, and always wraps sandwiches for me, although sometimes, I felt that he prepares for more. but today, that will be useful ... so ... bon apetite!"

 _The three pups eat the sandwiches together, looking at the panorama, none of them noticed it, but Kaiser no longer feels afraid, being with them, he feels safe and very calm. An hour later, the three descend from the Water Tower and walked through the schoolyard._

"And you two are already practicing for the competition?" _Kaiser asked the two._

"Well ... We both want to participate, but ..." _Rocky didn't finish his answer, and Kaiser seems more curious about it._

"But what?" _Kaiser asked. Wanting to know why._

"What happens is that, yes, we have practiced a bit, but we have never participated in rescue practices, so we are not sure that we still have to train.

 _Kaiser thinks for a minute, and instantly, he begins to smile._

"Is something wrong?" _Scott seems confused by Kaiser's smile._

"Actually, I have an idea. What do you think if the three of us train together for the competition? Rocky could be aware of the mechanical details of our Pup Packs, I will teach them everything I know of rescue techniques, and you Scott, I believe you can be our team leader! "

 _Scott is surprised by the idea of Kaiser._ "Are you serious?!"

"Definitely! I believe that together we can win the competition ... as a team ... of course, only if you two agree ... Fr ... Friends? "

 _Kaiser moves his right foot in circles, signaling that he is somewhat nervous. But Scott and Rocky practically didn't think straight, so they responded quickly._

"That's a good idea! Of course we will train together... Pal. " _Scott's responded, making Kaiser jump for joy ._ "And where will we practice?"

"What do you think of the River Dale Ecological Park? In it there is a river, the skirt of the mountain, many trees, caves, all kinds of environment for us to practice. " _Kaiser suggested. He then realizes that when he mentioned the environments of the Park, the two pups seemed nervous, like when he went up to the water tower._

"Ok ... which environment frightens them ... and please, do not deny it, I will not tell anyone."

"Well ... Rocky is afraid of water, and I'm not exactly a fan of tight spaces." _Scott responded._

"But don't worry, we can train there, and maybe face our fears a little bit." _Rocky's words sounded sure ,making Kaiser understand them well._

"Do not worry, it will be fun. besides, I suppose we'll be fine, while in the competition it does not occur to someone that we should jump from a steep waterfall to a deep underground lake in a cave, I think there will be no problem."

 _Scott and Rocky imagine the scenario that Kaiser described ... combining the fears of the three pups, even Kaiser imagines it. All three feel chills, but immediately, the three of them start to laugh at that idea_.

 _Just at that moment, two girls pass by in front of them, who greet them kindly._

"Morning guys!" _Crystal greeted with a smile._

"Kaiser! It's late! Do not you three plan to enter classes? " _Kaiser blushes a little when listening to Ocean, but reacts immediately when he realizes the time._

"Wow! I didn't see the time, we're coming! " _Kaiser responds immediately._

 _The girls immediately enter classes, while Rocky, Scott and Kaiser stand up to do the same._

"So, when will we start practicing?" _Rocky immediately asks._

"I think we should start today after school, we have little time left _." Scott replied, considering that the day of competition is very close._

"I agree, although it will surely be later, I doubt very much that we three will be saved from being in detention today for being late to class." _Kaiser said, thinking about what time it is_.

 _At that time, Dylan sees the three pups, he is about to go to scold them for being late to classes, but seeing Kaiser laugh, he stops, until before that day, Enzo was the only friend of his brother minor. but apparently, Kaiser has just made new friends._

"Okay, I'll give you a few more minutes, although I'm sure I'll see the three of you in detention today for being late for classes _." Dylan looks out the window smiling as the three puppies run towards PJH's entrance, enter classes late, laughing together._ "But I think it's worth it."

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **marcogalmich : "How about! Here Marcogalmich! I thank my friend Chimchang14 for the opportunity to write for this chapter. I hope it is to your liking, then, the competition is close, and we will see what the puppies are capable of!**

 **Chimchang14 : Golly, Now thats friendship! I liked it alot. also, this is the first time this chapter reaches 3k words, i think... this is his work not mine. giving marco a massive thumbs up for writing this.**

 **Another note, if you want to see your OC's here, just post 'em info's in the reviews and they might just appear in the competition.**


	12. Welcome To The Team

**11:00 AM – Same Day**

 _After a long period of classes, the bell rang as it was time for a three hour lunch break. Some of the students went outside for their rescue pratices for the competition, some obviously went to the cafeteria to fill up their poorly empty stomachs. While The PAW Patrol Finished their training early, one of the members walked out from their hideout to find a place to think. That pup is actually skye. She surely thinks that their team isn't complete yet, Chase Noticed this early during their training. He decided to go to skye to ask whats bothering her. She was sitting down near her locker looking down at the shiny tiles on the floor._

"Hey Skye." _Chase called out._ "Do you mind me asking, why are you feeling down?" _Before skye could even answer, she sighed then looked towards her leader._ "Aren't we forgetting something chase?" _She Asked, Looking at chase, she knows the answer but she wants to know if chase does too._

"What? What are we even missing?" _He asked, rubbing his ear. Skye got up to answer._ "You know we cant build our own pup packs right? " _She said, giving a hint to chase, until he realized._

"You mean we're missing a mechanic?" _Chase said._ "I thought that was you're job, you asked scott that you will see him during his repair of the gym"

"I would, but I couldn't because of this **E** **arly Practices** " _She said._ "I Could've Told Him..."

"You could've at least do that as an excuse during our rescue practice." _He said, rolling his eyes towards the hall way._ "Besides, The Competition is next week, we still have time."

"Im just not sure where he is." _She replied._ " I Checked the library because I know that pup gets all the knowledge there."

"We could check outside." _Chase said._ "A few of the places are a bit crowded, im sure he finds a quiet place. Sort of.."

 _Skye nodded and the two of them went outside to have a look, while looking around, chase saw a poster on a bulletin board just outside their school gate, its said that the required team for the competition needs to be in an amount of 11 members. While knowing, He was surprised and called out for skye._

"I think we don't have much more time. We cant find three more members for our team!" _He Yelled. Skye Held his mouth shut._ "Don't worry, we'll look for more later on." _Skye said._ "Because the good news is, I found scott, along with his brother rocky."

 _Skye pointed out her paw towards the two siblings, they were under the oak shady oak tree, rocky was looking around the field, enjoying the view, while scott was reading a book._ "Scott, Arent we supposed to do our rescue training?" _Rocky asked._ "Im wondering if Kaiser is waiting for us."

"Give me a few more minutes…" _Scott responded._ "I need to finish this part"

"Again?" _Rocky said, getting up on his paws_. "Since when would you stop reading about the rumors of the abandoned laboratory in riverdale?"

"If I want to…" _he replied._ "Besides, Its an interesting rumor… they say that the owner died during his tests of his own time machine…"

"That…. Is kind of interesting….. anyways, we should meet up with Kaiser right about now."

"Alrighty, as you wish" _Scott said, closing his book and getting up. Before they could leave, skye began to call both turned their heads towards the two students, who came in before the could leave their spot._

"Oh, is there anything you need?" _Rocky asked, he looked at his brother, who seemed to know the small pup from somewhere._ "You're skye… right? From the bar club?"

"Yeah that's me." _She nodded_. "Good to see you again, scott." _Scott then turned his attention towards the shepherd, which he actually knows who he is._ "So, You're chase? I think I might've heard that you are participating for the competition next week. Along with the rest of your team."

"That's right." _He responded._ "Skye must've said much about us…"

"You know them scott?" _Rocky asked._ "Of course. I met skye from the riverdale bar club and obviously we know chase. You know what I mean by that part rocky." _Scott answered._ "By the way, skye. Didn't you said that you'd offer me something?"

"Oh that. Yes I do." _She said._ "Me and chase was wondering if you two… could….. um…. Let me start over. Would you two like to be our teams, mechanic?"

"Us?" _They both said in shock._

"We cant build our own pup-packs because we're not actually good at building." _Chase responded._ "So… uhh…. What do you say?"

"I don't know, We already have a team…. Sorry…." _Rocky answered._

"What!? Ho—How!?" _Skye said._ "Well. Me, Rocky and Kaiser Already planned for this, so… yeah….." _Scott answered._ "We were actually going to meet up with him now, for our rescue training."

 _Skye went silent for a bit, didn't know what else more to say. Chase remembered something, He retraced his thoughts and finally know a reason for them to join. Before they could leave, he called out._ "Hold On! Haven't you heard? When making a team, it is required to have eleven members."

"How many do you have in your team right now?" _Rocky asked._

"Six… six in total." _Chase Answered._ "We will be nine if you'd agree to join our team."

"Scott? Is it ok with you?"

"Sure. Besides, its what the competition has required anyway…." _He answered._ "Hmm…. We still have Saturday… oh! Tomorrow we don't have class right? Bring all your members at our house at 8:00 AM, We'lll be buildin' your pup-packs as soon as we know your skills."

"Your house? You want us to come to your house?" _Chase repeated,he is somehow surprised… and a little happy._ "We'd love to!"

"Great, now we'd better fetch on Kaiser…. He'll be happy to hear this." _Scott said, both of the siblings left and went inside the building. When they weren't on side, chase began to release all of his excitement out from his soul._ "Woah! We're actually going to their house! The house of the two great inventors of PJH! I've been dreaming of this ever since I heard about them. I could even imagine how their home would look like, I could also guess that they have their laboratory of their own and….."

"Chase, calm down…." _Skye responded._ "The good news is that we finally have them agreed to join our team, we just have to tell the others…"

"Great Plan!" _Chase replied._ "Oh I just can't wait!"

 **11:25 AM – Hall way**

 _At one side of the lockers, Kaiser was hidden behind his locker door. It seems that he's peaking on someone._ "Come on Kaiser, you can do this, you just have to…. Be a man…. This Is my Chance to ask Ocean out…"

 _He Came out behind his locker door and closed it. He went towards the two girls, who were chatting while heading towards the canteen. He approached the two and tried to call out oceans name. but she couldn't hear it, he ran as fast as he can and kept calling out her name until suddenly he accidently slipped and fell on the floor, which had ocean and crystal notice his fall. Ocean quickly went to Kaiser to see if he was ok_. "Kaiser what happened?"

"Silly me, I forgot how slippery the hall way floor is." _He chuckled._ "Anyway. I was trying to call out for you…"

"oh… you were?" _She said._ "What is it?"

"Well…..i was wondering if you wanted to…. Uh….." _Kaiser started to sweat, he was getting even more nervous, he couldn't try to say whats on his mind, until then he heard a voice behind him, he didn't recognize it for a second until then he knew that it was rocky's voice._

"Hey Kaiser…. Hi crystal…"

"Hey Pups!" _Crystal greeted._

"Kaiser… come to our house tomorrow at 8:00 AM" _Scott whispered._ " Its important, kind of…"

"We Could have done our training today, but scott made a changed of plans." _Rocky said._ "We'll tell you when you get there."

"Oh… ok, Tomorrow at eight. Got it…" _Kaiser responded._

"We'll be at the gym if you need us."

 _He waved at his two friends as they leave, but he forgot that ocean and crystal were still there, but it seems that they didn't heard their little discussion._ "Kaiser? What do you need again?"

"Oh yeah… ummm…. I…. uhh…." _Kaiser kept thinking and thinking, until a lightbulb was lit on top of his head, he finally come up with an idea._ "Would you guys want to go to scott and rocky's house?"

"Oh my gosh! We'd Love To!" _Ocean said._ "Infact, we actually needed their help… it's a science problem thing…"

 _Kaiser noticed that crystal wasn't actually really hyped to go to scott and rocky's house. In his thoughts, none of the students haven't seen the inside of their home and they would get really curious._

"Well…. Meet me at my house at 8:00 AM at the morning." _Kaiser said._ "We'll go there together."

"Sounds Great!" _Ocean said, blushing deeply. She then shook her head._ "I mean…. Yeah, sure."

"Meet you guys tomorrow!" _He left and went towards the gym to meet up with the two siblings. Ocean was still standing there, still has her red face shown._ "I would be happy if this was a date…"

"Then Pretend That It's a date. Problem solved" _Crystal responded._

"I noticed something. You seem to be calm when we were invited to go to the two inventors house." _Ocean said._

"I'd say it would be a mansion rather than a plain ol' house, and im sometimes calm, don't ask more." _Crystal answered._ "Now now, Lets get our lunch."

"Alright, Mrs. Smarty paws" _She replied._

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Welcome back. Up next Is the Special Chapter, then after that, the competition will start. OC request are still open. Just remember, Info and your OC's gears and roles…summer is almost over, but I will keep this story going. if you find any errors here just PM me and AVOID posting it as a review because its super duper mega annoying.**

 **Oh yeah, Next time if Im going to do special chapters, im gonna give you guys a chance to make one your own and I'll be able to post 'em here, as long as you are a supporter of the PJH series. and im also gonna wait for marco if he has plenty more ideas.**

 **Alright that's all**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	13. Members Increased!

**The Next Day – 7:47 AM – PP Treehouse**

 _Inside the PAW Patrols Secret (Not so Secret) Hideout, they were about to have another meeting. It was about time that chase tells the whole team about the news yesterday. He didn't told them that day because he wanted it to be a surprise._ "Guys! We Just Finally Had A New Member Yesterday" _Chase announced_ "The one thing we need for our team! a mechanic!... well… two of them actually.."

"Wow really!?" _Everest said, surprised._ "You told the two inventors to join our team? How did you convience them?"

"Well it was easy, they both said that they already had a team. which only has three members. When me and skye went outside the building, I saw the poster from the buildboard that says, the required amount of team members for the competition will be eleven, and we only have nine." _Chase explained._

"How are we supposed to find two more members?" _Marshall asked._ "The Competitions next week."

"Why don't we ask our new members, I bet they can convience any student to join our team." _Rubble said._

"You Think?" _Zuma said, giving a smug look on his face._ "Anyway, is that all chase?"

"Yup. All we need to do now is to get going."

"Do you even know where they live?" _Rubble asked._ "They did gave me this note for directions, I think there'll be no problem." _Chase responed._ "Now, Let's all get a move on! We're supposed to get there by eight." _They got up from their chairs and went down the treehouse. On their way to scott and rocky's house._

 _On main street, two girls were standing on the sidewalk next to a lamp post, obviously waiting for someone. The two were actually and obviously Ocean and Crystal. Both waiting for Kaiser._

"Where could he be?" _Ocean said to herself… her sister looked at her with a teasing smile._ "I'd never knew you'd wait for Kaiser."

"Well he told us to wait!" _Ocean replied, blushing deeply."_ By the way, what are you doing? Reading more fanfics again?"

"Yeah, Can't stop me from reading these great fanfiction stories—Except for this one." _Crystal said._ " I've already read this one yesterday and it happens to be the worst story yet, its not even in the right category of the archive. This one should be removed"

"What's it called?" _Ocean asked, taking a closer look towards crystals phone._

"The titles even worst, I cant even try to say it." _Crystal replied, feeling that she was about to vomit._ "Anyways lets not talk about this poo-ish trash, everyone hates it anyways."

 _When they looked to the other way, they saw Kaiser approaching, with his backpack on his back. He waved at them as he approaches._ "Kaiser! What took you so long?" _Crystal called out._

"Dylan has to pack me up some few sandwitches before I go." _He replied._ "Anyways, are you two ready to go?"

"Yep, we're both ready!" _They said._ "The Problem is… I don't know where scott and rocky lives." _Kaiser said._ "Scott forgot to tell me"

 _Crystal moved forward towards north, before she takes another step, she turned towards the two._ "Well? Follow me! I know exactly where they live."

"You sure?" _Ocean said, smirking._ "None of the PJH students know their house, even us."

"Are you going to trust me or not? Don't let this be the same as last week sis. We could've gotten a ribbon at the science fair if you would have let me choose an idea."

"what could you possibly do?" _She questioned._

"Look lets not argue about this. Just trust me Sis."

"Come on Ocean, give her a chance." _Kaiser said. Giving a cute look at ocean. She blushed a little when she looked backed at him at the slightest bit. When she looked away, she finally answered._ "Fine, lead the way. But its not that I trust you or anything."

"this way." _Crystal beckoned._ "gosh, I never thought ocean can be a tsundere."

"I heard that!" _Ocean responded._

 **SOMEWHERE**

"Are you sure you wont stay for today riggs?" _Rocky said._ " Sorry little cousin, but there are ton of things I'll be doing back at the center. I'll be visiting back here at saturday okay?"

 _The tall mixed-breed walked out of the door and went towards his vehicle, before he could get inside, he stopped when he noticed scott approaching._ "Riggs? You're leaving already?"

"Yeah… I got a job to do, you know that scott." _He replied._ "I already brought a box of pastries for you two… and I see you are trying to make an effort there. "

"Look! It's been weeks since you haven't came to visit us, and the science fair support doesn't count. I bought these so that I could make something special.. because you know…. It's a family thing?"

"Well Sorry about that, I just got a lot of things to do at work. Maybe I could try some next time. What are you trying to make anyway?"

"I am gonna try to make curry. It's a pop dish at the river dale restaurant." _He answered._ "but, its my first time making one, I just got a recipe book of it last week."

"well, gotta go. I'll be back at Saturday, save some for me little cousin!" _Riggs drove out, leaving scott standing on his spot._ "Im Not Kid anymore Okay!" _Scott yelled._

 _He went back inside the house and went to his hidden laboratory, along with rocky with him. Inside, they were making some sort of machine. It was about 2 ft. tall, red bulbs at each side. And a projector at the front._ "Well this'll be a perfect machine don't'cha think scott?"

"It's a perfect device indeed. Im hoping they'd bring two more members along with them. Because eleven is the required amount of team members."

"Im also hoping it wont gradually increase." _Rocky responded._ "It'll be a pain if you ask me. Hmm… its almost eight. Where could they be?"

 _As they speak, the doorbell rang outside their door, scott and rocky went towards the door to see who's outside, and it was surprisingly._ "Oh You're here" _It was the pups from the paw patrol team who have arrived._ "Sorry we kinda took so long scott" _Skye said._ "Chase Doesn't know how to read coordinates."

"Well I tried, I tried. Thanks to skye's help" _chase said._ "And you guys didn't tell me that you both live in a mansion! That's super cool!"

"Its almost as wide as the super market!" _Rubble added._ "Thanks for having us anyway…"

"So, what are we supposed to do?" _Marshall asked. Before rocky could answer, another doorbell rang was heard outside, he came to check to see who it is. And it was obviously Crystal, Ocean And Kaiser._

"You came!" _He said._ "Took us Long to look for your house. Thanks to my sister crystal" _Ocean Said._

"Awe these... awe these pups with you too? _" Zuma asked._

"Kaiser is, im not sure if Crystal and ocean would join in." _Scott said._ "Are you two participating for the competition next week?"

"Its our dream!" _They both said._ "Why'd you ask?"

"We obviously we're wondering if you wanted to join in." _Chase said. Scott was supposed to say that, but he kept himself silent._ "You want… us? To be… on your team?"

"If you want… if you don't, we'll just have to find other students with great talent." _Rubble said._

"Well we can't deny the offer so…. Im in!" _Ocean said._

"Count me on it!" _Crystal Said._

"Well, its nice to see my lab assistant and her sister to finally find a team…" _Scott said. Making Ocean quiet surprised._

"What do you mean… lab assistant?" _she asked. Then looked towards crystal._ "Crystal? What is going on?"

"Well you see… last week when the science fair ended, I told rocky to assist their science work. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"So you're just leaving me behind?" _She said…._

"Well… You can ask scott. Besides, you needed some help with your science improvement." _Crystal replied. Ocean looked towards the collie, blushing a bit before she could ask._ "Is it ok….for me to be…. Your lab assistant too?"

"I can see why not…" _He said._ "I would love to improve anything! Including the students knowledge."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you!" _She suddenly hugged him so tightly that scott struggled to breathe._

"Ok…. You can let go now…" _He said._ "Phew… Okay.. now that you're all here. You are going to have two things. One, is your pup-pack."

 _As he said the word "pup-pack" the others began to smile, and silently cheer…_

"The second thing is, This is where we will have our training."

"Here? In, your house?" _Chase asked. Scott noded to answer._

"You might think that this area is not good for dangerous practices like explosions, earthquakes, collapsing building, and other stuff that involves rescuing an individual. However, me and rocky had come up with an idea to do our training without any damages being made. His idea is to build a machine that could make the entire room, our training ground." _The two siblings walked towards an object that is covered by a blanket. They both pulled it down to reveal their hard working project._

"Behold!" _Rocky Yelled._ "The Virtual Reality Machine! "

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Welcome back. This took quite a while to come up with… what is that you say? The special chapter that I said in the previous chapter? Oh…. Ehem. It went through a few problems and I decided to post it after the PJH competition is over and i could ask marcogalmich to make one himself too. Now I've been asking all of the authors about their OC's Fears. One isn't the one I didn't liked the most. I don't like OC's that are fearless, that could make them a bit OP (I think). That oc is Samuel by samuelsmwong. I wanted to add him in this chapter, and because of that. I didn't do it at all. Too bad, but he'll show up eventually.**

 **I'll try making the next chapter as soon as possible, but right now. Here in my country. Summer is over and school Is back on the track.**

 **BTW, remember what I said on chapter 1? About adding silverwisp in this story? Well I refused to do it because he's much more of a jerk and a pervert and he doesn't deserve to be in the story after all. He even insulted me before. What do you think? Because I think what I think right now. I refuse to put him in here.**

 **Well… that's all I have to say, be seeing you.**

 **PEACE!**


	14. Our Skills and Our Role

**A/N:**

 **Ok before you start reading, I would like to ask Samuelsmwong to stop reminding me about his oc. And for Zuma lover, I need the complete and clear info about Reggie and blake, as well as their gadgets and stuff.**

 **Ok that's all, enjoy!**

* * *

"Behold!" _Rocky yelled._ "The Virtual Reality Machine!"

"Woah…" _They said, amazed of the project that they made. The contraption of theirs resembles a projector but its twice as big as its normal size. It is also connected to a generator which has its name being labled at its side. "Envi-Gen"_

"What does Envi-Gen Mean?" _Skye Pointed out._

"Its short for Environmental Generator." _Scott answered._ "We used it to power up the VRM."

"What does VRM stand for?" _Chase asked. Scott sighed out of frustration._

"Virtual Reality Machine!" _He yelled._ "You could've at least think."

"Sorry, a few of us here isn't really good at guessing acronyms." _Everest said._

"Well its kinda our thing, because I think its how smart people talk." _Rocky replied._

"Really?" _Kaiser said._ "Guess I should start learning them soon."

"No need," _Ocean said._ "We already know that you're smart."

 _Kaiser got silent for a while and blushed when hearing her compliment. He looked the other way to preven any eye-contact._

"T-thanks…" _He said._

"Ok, if we're going to do our training here, how will that machine be able to help us?" _Marshall questioned._

"That's a good question." _Rocky said._ "But we'll have to answer that later on, because right now, you'll need your pup-packs if we're gonna start our training."

"This way everyone!" _Scott called out, he pointed his paw towards down a narrow path that leads to their laboratory, while they walk and wait to reach the other end, they all had a chat for a little while. Marshall was behind the others along with zuma and Everest. He walked closely next to Everest, and as he stepped closer and closer, he starts to sweat and his heart begins to pound with every step that he takes to get near her._

"Same old marshall." _Zuma whispered into his ear, making him jump._

"W-what are you talking about?" _Marshall said, pretending that he didn't do anything suspicious._

"You liked her don't you?" _Zuma Teased._

"Whaaa!" _Marshalls face begins to turn red and went silent for a bit._ "No. No don't get the wrong idea."

"Oh come one marshall, its really obvious. The acting, the sweating, the way you talk when you are getting close to her. It all comes with one thing. And that one thing is that you have a crush on her."

 _Marshall tried to reply but there was nothing on his mind that he could say right back at zuma. Until then he only said._

"She's got a boyfriend ok!"

 _Suddenlt there was something ringing inside everest's pocket. It was actually her phone ringing. She took it out of her pocket to see what made it ring. Her eyes were crossed as she read the message that was sent to her, she felt unhappy while reading it._

"Somthin' wrong?" _Zuma asked._

"Ughh…. Its nick again." _She said._

"What about him?" _Marshall said._

" I thought things would be better if I had a boyfriend. But when I had him. This problem of mine start to occur. He always wants me to be by his side and not to be with others, that includes you guys. He's being a total jerk to be honest. It also made me wonder why I ever accepted him."

"Everest, Everest" _Zuma said._ "You're reading too much manga, give it a break. Love or romance's doesn't always happen naturally, and you cant make them happen all by yourself, look at you, you got the wrong guy. Here's a tip, try bumping into someone while carrying some handy dandy stuff and let them pick them up for you, once they looked into your eyes, Boom! The magic begins!"

 _Something of what zuma said happened to remind marshall of how he met Everest. He blushed and looked the other way._

"Whats the matter buddy?" _She asked. Marshall still didn't made any eye contact but still is responding._

"Oh, Im F-Fine, just a little hot."

"Right…." _She said._ "Well, about what I said, I think I'll start over."

"You mean you'll break up with that moron and find a new guy that's perfect for you?" _Zuma asked._

"Yeah, im done with that jerk."

 _Marshall smiled when hearing about Everest breaking up with her boyfriend._

"Marshall, there's still a chance." _Zuma whispered._

"Zuma! Enough!" _Marshall shouted, blushing. Everyone stopped and turned their attention towards him._

"Somethin' wrong back ther?" _Scott asked._

"E-Everythings fine, No worries!" _He responded._ "Damn it zuma."

"I'll support this ship no matter what." _Zuma said, Everest looked at marshall, she felt confused of whats going on with him. After a long walk, they have finally reached their lab._

"Sorry we have to use the stairs guys, the elevators kinda busted. _" Rocky said._ "We'll have Samuel to fix it."

"Whos that?" _Rubble asked._

"He's just another lab assistant, like me. _" Crystal answered._ "Right now, he's on his way here."

"Alright, why don't we start makin' those pup-packs for you pups?" _Rocky said, taking down the blanket from ontop of their next invention._ "I Present to you the P-Pack Maker!"

"This thing builds pup packs depending on what the users skill and role, its much faster than doing it by hand, _"Scott explained._ " you just have to sit here in this chair and we'll let the machine do its thing."

"We are so glad you're on our team!" _Everest said._

"So. Who wants to go first?" _He asked, chase raised his paw to volunteer._

"I think I should go first, because im obviously the leader." _Chase said._

"Sure, whatever you say, boss." _Skye said. Chase walked towards the machine and sat on the chair infront of it. With the push of a button, a light flashed out of the machines camera. It went from the top then slowly goes down to begin the scanning process. When the scanning was done, the results appeared on the screen._

"So chase. _"Scott called."_ You have a great sense of smell, you are loyal to everything as well as to the society, you obey the laws and the rules, and your over all results is that your role is being a cop."

"Yeah, that's my favorite thing. " _He replied._ "That's a cool machine though, I-I never knew that Im loyal."

"Ask us if you don't believe it. _"Skye said._ "Its kind of the reason why you were chosen to be our leader."

"Can scott be our second leader too." _Kaiser said._ "He could make a good leader too."

"Why not?" _Chase said, putting his arms around scott then pulled him towards his side,_ "I would agree to have him as my partner! And you know why,"

"Is it because you think im intelligent?" _He asked._

"Not just that, your attitude also adds up to your style." _Chase said._

"Which means your gonna make my brother the second leader of this team because he's kind, responsible, caring, loyal and determined?" _Rocky said._

"Yeah, some thing like that." _Chase said_

"If you truly wish to have me to be your number two leader then I wont deny it. Just make sure you chose the right pup."

 _Later on, they continued to scan the rest of the members for their skills and their role in the team. every result was an interest to the two siblings. Skye's role is a air rescuer, Kaiser as civil protection, Crystal as a medic, Ocean as a cop like chase and etc. But there was only one pup left that needs to be scanned, and it all goes down to marshall._

"Spot pup, Your up!" _Rocky Beckoned. As they begin to scan marshall, there were parts of the results that seems to be rare._

"Hey scott, come look at this."

"What is it?" _He asked, he took a look at the results and was surprised to see the rare text._

"Whats wrong?" _Marshall asked. A bit worried. Scott looked up at him._

"Which school were you in last year?"

"M-My school? Oh… I cam from the school named ASBS."

"You mean…" _Rocky asked._

"W-Whats Going on?" _Chase asked As he Walks up to them._

"Whats up? Is there a problem?" _Everest said._

"Marshall, your soul, I-Is Incredible!" _Rocky said._

"It's not really an overpowered one but you're the only one who has it here in PJH!" _Scott added._

"Wait… hold on… did you just said that he came from ASBS?" _Skye asked. The two scientists nodded to answer._

"The Advanced soul BuildUp School?" _Everest said._

 _This result leads to everyone in a shock._

"He came from a magic school!?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N:**

 **Do you support this story so much? Well… Thank you if you do… Right, Oc Request are now officially closed. Like I said I'll re-open it again when I want to. I decided to make two chapters at once before uploading this, but… nehhhh I need more ideas for chapter 15. Well guess you have to wait. and oh by the way, do you want to be my friend here in FFN? there's a list of Friend(s) in my profile, if you want to be added, send me a PM...**

 **Question:**

 **Which Among these PJH Ships that needs to go first?**

 **#1:** Marshall and Everest

 **#2:** Kaiser and Ocean

 **#3:** Chase and skye

 **#4:** Rocky and Crystal

 **That's all for now… see you in the next.**

 **PEACE! OUT!**


	15. Virtual Reality

**A/N: Yes! It has finally been posted… phew… oh yeah… samuelsmwong.. your oc can join the team, cant you read at chapter 11? A single team requires eleven members, and your oc doesn't fit actually. But don't worry, I'll find another spot. ;-)**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Marshall, why didn't you tell us about this?" _Chase said._

"Well you didn't ask." _Marshall smiled, but it then fades for when he remembers the terrifying times in his previous school._ "I moved here in PJH for a reason. To forget every pain that I felt back there. Eughhh…. It's Terrifying."

"They say that ASBS is a great school," _rubble said._ "What's the reason for it to be terrifying?"

"The soul training period there is to the death, two students left the school because of that." _He replied._ "and im one of them."

"You still have your soul right? What will you do with it now?" _Everest asked._

"I'll use it when I need to. But first, I still need to know more about it. They say that mine is unique because I have three traits, I know the two and have mastered it, but still I don't know the function of the third."

"Three?" _Scott repeated."_ Three souls? You have three soul traits?" _marshall nodded to answer. Scott got out of his chair and went in front of his team. Along with rocky by his side._ "Marshall, let's discuss this later. You and me. Because right now, we have to start our training."

"About that virtual reality machine," _Chase raised his paw._

"Oh right!" _rocky snapped._ "we'll explain the machines function right now. Marshall asked earlier, how will the VRM helps our training. Well in reality. We use nature as our own obstacle because rescuing people can be anywhere else. Surely we can do our training outside, but the obstacles out there isn't enough, so scott and I have solved that problem, when its activated, we'll be transferred inside a black room called the landscape room, we will be divided by partners by the way. There after ten seconds of scanning, the room will transform into a virtual reality landscape."

"So each of us will be divided in a room by our random partners?" _Skye asked._

"Yep. That's the case." _Scott said, smiling._

"But w-what about the obstacles? And what's with the scanning?" _Kaiser asked._

"I'll give that a single sentenced answer." _Scott replied._ "It will scan all of our fears and use it as our obstacle." _Everyone went quiet for a while after what they heard. They were speechless but rubble began to spoke._

"This'll be hard, right?"

"It won't be!" _Scott said._ "Unless you work together with your partner."

"Rescuers do require teamwork when it comes to saving people." _Everest said._ "Oh yeah, how will we finish our training?"

"At the other end of the landscape room, you must save a holographic citizen. All you have to do is touch it and you're done." _Rocky explained._

"Well that settles it." _Scott said._ "I assume that you're all ready. But before we begin! I must first check something behind the machine because I can hear something hissing. Be back in a jiffy."

 _While scott went to check on the machine. The others decided to wait for a while._

"Kaiser!" _Ocean Yelled, running towards him._ "Rocky showed us the list of who will be our partners. And we are!"

"Oh really! That's… g-great!" _Kaiser said. Sweating because of how close ocean is to Kaiser, he blushed deeply and felt like he can't breathe._ "I'm so glad!... Can you please step back a little bit."

"Oh okay." _She said. Taking one step backward. Kaiser finally breathes._

"Why are you so hyped about it anyway? Aren't you worried about seeing your fear during our training?" _he asked._

"I am! But not too much… you?"

"Same… and I have to be ready for it… otherwise, my scaredy pup version of me will be exposed." _ocean giggled at Kaisers reply. He smiled back at her then blushed._

"Kaiser… after this, will you…. Uh…. Go ou—" _suddenly she was interrupted by her sister._

"Sis! Scott said the machines ready!"

"Oh… we're coming!" _she said, feeling a bit down. Kaiser was curious of what she was trying to say, but he'll try to ask her later. The pups all went infront of the machine. All of them did a few stretches to get themselves ready._

"Ok Pups! By the push of this remotes button. The landscape room will be formed around us and… you know the rest." _Scott pushed the button to start the machine, the room faded black and the scanning process begins. A few beeping and buzzing sounds were heard during the scanning. After a few minutes, their vision suddenly went blank for a bit…_

 **Kaiser and Oceans Landscape.**

"Kaiser? Kaiser!" _A familiar sound was heard, the voice became louder ad louder and it was clear of who owns the voice. Kaiser opened his eyes and saw ocean infront of him. He gasped and stood right up to his paw._

"What happened? Where are we?" _He asked. Looking around._

"Guess this is our landscape. Mixed with our extreme phobies" _Ocean said._

"You mean phobia." _Kaiser corrected her._

"Hey. Its cute when you say it." _She said._

"I guess we should start looking around…"

"I see something over the distance!" _Ocean pointed out her paw._ "It looks so real, how did they do this?" _Ocean looked farher from the distant view, suddenly, something caught her nose._

"What is it?" _Kaiser asked._

"Something dangerous up ahead." _She said._ "And dangerous counts as our obstacle, so we'll go this way."

"Im behind you." _he said._

 **Rocky and Crystals landscape.**

"Where to go now?" _Crystal asked. Looking towards the ocean._ "There's a thunderstorm up ahead. Guess we should find a safe way…"

"That's our path crystal!" _Rocky said._ "I know because the thing that I am afraid of is right down there."

"The ocean? Really?"

"Actually. Im afraid of getting wet."

"huh… no wonder you stink." _Crystal laughed, Rocky slapped her at the cheek, he was blushing at the moment._

"I bathe in an air machine every Sunday." _He said. Still blushing._ "This is a one week stentch, and I still hate putting a foot on the surface of the water. Or getting touched by the rain…"

"Seriously though… you're afraid of a harmless thing…"

"Does getting drowned counts as harmless? Hmm?" _Rocky questioned her._

"Pfffttttt…. Obviously, if you can't swim." _Suddenly something caught crystals attention. At shore, she saw a large raft._ "There's our ride…"

"Hold on, I need to get something to improve that." _Rocky said._

 **Zuma,Rubble and Scotts landscape**

 _There in a deep dark cave, the three walked to look for their "exit". It is difficult because it was too dark inside the cave_ , _but they were guided by the collie._

"Can you really see through the dark?" _Zuma asked._ "How?"

"It's a long story…" _he said. They all stopped because their path was blocked by a giant boulder. Luckily, rubble has the answer for it._

"Make way for mr. bulldozer!" _He barked out his jack hammer out of his pup pack and planted it on the side of the boulder, he flicks the switch and starts smashing the giant rock piece by piece until a small path was visible by their eyes._

"Good job bulldog…." _Scott said._

"My names rubble…"

"Sorry I didn't know your names, well most of you actually."

"All of us knows you and your brothers name because you two are a legend at creating stuff." _Zuma complimented._

"Thanks for the kind compliment… uhhh…. Zuma?"

"That's my name! see? You're starting to know are names now"

 _Before they could take a step forward, a giant spider suddenly appear from above. Rubble screamed in fear as he saw the beast._

"I never knew there's a spider that's this big!" _Rubble said, shaking in fear._

"I thought I could make some of our fears three times scary. But this looks ugly." _Scott said._

"RUN!"

 **Ocean And Kaiser's Landscape.**

 _Both were exhausted after running out from a collapsing ground. Kaiser too was breathing heavily._

"Ok this is too much!"

"We're almost there Kaiser!" _Ocean said,_ "Just a few more steps forward to reach our goal!"

"Hope theres no more wobbling bridges or anything else that involves my fear of heights." _Kaiser said._ "We got this far, lets not turn back…"

 **Rocky and Crystals Landscape.**

 _Both were in a man-made boat in the middle of a stormy ocean, sounds of thunder were heard every single minute._

"Arghh! Wet! Yuck!" I should've brought an umbrella for this training." _Rocky said._ "Crysal? Crystal?"

 _Rocky saw the pup laying down and covering her ears._

"Right, fear of thunders. Pfffttttt….. what a baby."

"Atleast im not afraid of harmless water rocky!" _Crystal yelled. Then, another thunder was heard._ "Eeek!"

"Atleast im not afraid of loud noises, crystal." _Rocky responded, smirking._

 **Marshall and skye's landscape.**

 _Their landscape was. Of course "up the skies" related, it was almost like they are in mount Everest. Skye, who has a jet pack as her gear in her pup pack, carried marshall to look for their exit._

"Marshall! You know what to look out for, right?"

"Yes, Yes The Eagle, I know, Now will you please find the holographic citizen quickly! Because this is way too high for me!"

 **Zuma, Rubble and Scotts Landscape.**

 _And yes, they kept running for their lives as the giant tarantula chases them. One of them almost ran out of breathe from running, rubble was behind the two. The giant beast was catching up. As rubble tripped, the beast took him by his hind leg and toss him into its mouth then gobbled and swallowed him alive._

"Rubble!" _Zuma yelled._

"Quick! Over here!" _scott called out, pointing at a safe area where the tarantula cant reach them._

 **Ocean and Kaisers Landscape.**

 _The two have finally reached their last obstacle. But it seems like there aren't any acrophobic related things that can be found._

"Cool, this looks like a battle field." _Kaiser commented._ "And there's our citizen!"

 _The "Need to be rescued" holographic citizen Is seen standing outside of a wrecked cabin, seems like nothing can get in their way. Until._

"wait…" _Ocean stopped and sniffed around the area._

"What's the matter?"

"Oh…. I knew I would smell this." _She backed a little when she knew that ahead of them were autofire turrets._

"Duck!" _She yelled as the turrets begin to fire._

"Is this what you're afraid of?" _Kaiser asked, ocean nodded slowly to answer._

"Im afraid of open firing guns." _She replied._ "I can seem to think of a way through at this rate."

"Well…. You gotta think of something!" _Kaiser yelled._

"I cant do this Kaiser! I don't want to die…"

"W-what? You're giving up?"

"Im sorry, I don't want to die here, we might as well lay down here for the rest of our lives."

"Ocean! You cant! We've gotten this far, and we cant lose hope. I know you're smart too, you cant just use your mind from all this." _Kaiser went closer to his dear friend to encourage her, ocean blushed as he crawled close._

"And remember, as a team. we must work together, come on… we're rescuers in the future, aren't we?"

 _The words that ocean heard from Kaiser made her opened mind to think of a way out. She looked around their radius and saw a large metal panel._

"Kaiser, Grab that panel over there and lay it in front of us, we'll use it as a shield."

"On it!" _Kaiser slowly moved his paw to reach out for the metal panel, once he got to it, he dragged it in front of them and pulled it up._

"All we have to do is to crawl to the other side with this protecting us." _Ocean said._

"I knew you'd come up with something!" _Kaiser said, felt proud for her. They pushed the panel forward along with theirselves crawling on the ground to reach the holocitizen, the bulletes from the turrets clanged by the metal panel. seems like oceans plan worked out pretty well, after that, they finally made it to the other side of the field, they got up and cheered for themselves. Ocean pulled Kaiser towards her to give him a hug._

"Thanks Kaiser… for, everything… I guess.."

"What are… f-friends for?" He replied.

 _When they touched the holocitizen, their vision again turned blank. Until then, they found themselves on the laboratory floor as they woke up, the two looked around and saw the others who seemed to have finished the training._

"You know what water will do to your fur?" _Rocky asked crystal._ "It'll obviously make you wet and gives you the wet pup smell."

"Wow… you're even worse than the goat" _She teased._

"Shut up!"

"I don't want to go back in there again." _Marshall said._

"Agreed." _Skye replied._ "you almost peed when the eagle was chasing us."

"I was the only one who isn't moving ok!"

"Eyyyugghhhhhh! Why didn't I die!" _rubble said,_ "I was eaten by a giant tarantula and then suddenly I went all the way back here. Ughh…. I can still feel how its sharp teeth gobbling on me."

"I forgot to tell you all. You wont die in the virtual landscape. Just like a video game." _Scott said._

"Chase,Everest…" _rocky called out._ "You seemed to be uh…. Freeked out or something…"

"Please don't ask." _She said._

"Everything we saw in there was terrifying." _Chase said._ "I cant get it out of my head."

"To be honest, that was kinda fun. Even though we didn't actually overcome our fears. But… We had a lot of fun!" _Kaiser said._

"Oh really? Well you can use the VRM anytime if ever you wanted some more practice." _Scott responded._

"I think I'll pass for now." _Rocky said._ "Im going to bed, its getting late."

"Yeah, it is… we should be going." _Skye said, the others nodded._

"Well, we will see you next time. _"Scott waved his paw towards his friends as they leave._

"Later scott!" _They all said._

"Hold on right there marshall." _Scott said. Marshall stopped and turned around._

"what?"

 _Marshall then remembered earlier that he and scott had something to discuss about his soul._

 _The two went back to the laboratory and walked towards scotts office._

"Take a seat."

"So… Discussion?" _Marshall awaits for scotts response, scott pulled out his writing board._

" Marshall… You said you have three soul traits. " _Scott said, marshall nodded to answer._ "Well here, you have two traits… one is bravery and one is determination. Both are knowned to be the strongest traits."

"Then… whats my third?"

"Its best to let you know what it is than letting you know how it functions. This trait is far more powerfull than the two. This soul trait is called hate"

 _Marshalls eyes widened. He shook his head and replied._ "Hate?"

"It wont just activate by just doing a simple hate on someone." _Scott said._ "Like I said, I wont tell you how it works, its for your own safety."

"Is that all?" _Marshall asked._

"Yeah, you can go… that's all you need to know." _Scott said._ "Call me if you ever need help."

"Ok"

 _Marshall finally left the mansion and went home. He walked the empty streets, street lights are open, everything is quiet, he kept walking down the street, thinking of nothing but about his soul traits. Then… from the distance, he can see someone standing next to a lamp post. A golden retriever stared at the dally, but… marshall wasn't trying to be feared, because he recognized the pup._

"Cody? Is that you?"

"We meet again, marshall. How's your day at PJH?" _He asked._

"Good." _Marshall replied._ "You?"

"Same as always. Anyway, I heard that you're going to join the competition this week. And you got yourself a team."

"What are you doing here out in the open anyway?"

"I was waiting for you… to tell you something."

"What?"

"Remember Star?"

"Star Dreamer? Our Classmate?" _Marshall said._ "Yeah I remembered her. Why?"

"She's still looking for you marshall, she wants to challenge you. And have you been ready for your battle against her?" _Cody asked._

"No, I told her that I don't want to fight. Its not in me. Fighting for no reason is bad you know that."

"Obviously I do, but you better be careful marshall. Someday, she might find you. And oh… I'll be joining the competition too, lets hope not be enemies."

"Never Have and never will. You were always my friend."

"Alright… I'll be going. I'll best be seeing you at the competition."

 _The golden retriever pup left the streets and went to his home, as well as marshall. Who was all tired out from his training. What will the next day be like?"_

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **OHHHHH BOYY IM SO GLAD I FINISHED THIS!**

 **Now, Im going to let marcogalmich to write for the next chapter. I wrote this one late at night… really exhausting…**

 **Here Are The Oc's That will appear in the competition:**

 **A** **uthor: CrystalWolf28**

 **OCs: Crystal And Ocean**

 **Author: marcogalmich**

 **Oc's: Dylan and Kaiser.**

 **Guest: RVD**

 **Oc's: Enzo and Penny.**

 **Guest: Zuma Lover**

 **Oc's: Reggie and Blake.**

 **Author: RescueWolf**

 **Oc: Cody**

 **Alrighty, that'll be all… please enjoy marco's chapter. I praise him a lot!**

 **PEACE!**


	16. Out in the opening

**A/N: So this is the new chapter that marcogalmich (a friend of mine) wrote. While reading, I'll try to change a few errors here and there… even though Im no expert in grammar correcting, but I'll try my best, anyways… enjoy**

* * *

After the training that the pups had with the virtual reality machine at Rocky and Scott's house, or as the two brothers prefer to it, the "VRM", all the pupps were exhausted, but, even so, they prepare themselves for another training the next day Saturday morning. While the VRM is an excellent way to train, the pups still need to do a field training, and to do it, Scott mentioned that Rocky, Kaiser and himself had already thought about doing a special training in the River Dale Ecological Park .

Each and every one of them is preparing their new Pup Packs for that training before going to sleep. Marshall reviews the levels of his water tanks, as well as the medical equipment contained in his backpack. Ocean and Crystal check the contents of their two Pup Packs in their homes as well, making sure that none of them are missing any of their attachments.

On the other hand, at home, Chase is lying on his bed, seems somewhat nervous, so much so that he himself has not even noticed the text message that Skye sent to his cell phone wishing him good night. While he is really excited about the competition, he can not deny to himself that he is a little nervous for the same reason. It is assumed that he and Scott will be the leaders of the Team, and yet that makes them responsible for everyone's safety. Chase just looks at the ceiling, thinking about the practice that they will all perform tomorrow. But finally he sighs. "It will only be a practice, after all, we need that training, everything will turn out well ... Surely we will be the best among all."

After encouraging himself, Chase layed back, and finally manages to fall asleep, relaxing for the next morning's training.

Meanwhile, at the mansion of Rocky and Scott, we find them together with Kaiser, the three of them are finishing and designing the route for the training. Scott is marking the end point of arrival on a map.

"And done! With this, we have finished marking the route for our training! "Scott is satisfied, while Rocky takes the map and scans it on his computer, preparing copies for each member of the team.

"Well, I guess that's it. Guys ... Can I leave my Pup Pack here, with you? "Kaiser puts his Pup Pack on the workbench, Rocky approaches and seems confused.

"Why do you want to leave your Pup Pack here? You worked hard to on it. "Rocky takes Kaiser's Pup Pack, and places it next to Scott's and his.

"Is it because of Dylan?" Scott questioned him, imagining the reason.

"Obviously, it's because of my older brother. You already know that he does not want to see me participate, so I do not want him to see my Pup Pack until the moment we are already participating. At that moment, he will not be able to stop me, and also, we can all show him that he does not need to worry, but for the moment, it's better that he does not see it. "Kaiser takes his normal backpack, and prepares to go to home.

"I see you want to surprise him ... I just hope that when he sees him, he'll like it." Rocky just smiles, while Kaiser seems nervous. Scott just nudges his younger brother. "Hey! You can't deny that it will be a surprise! "

Kaiser only starts to laugh, surprising the two. "You know? It really will be a surprise! I cannot wait for him to see me in the competition! "

The two siblings smiled when listening to Kaiser. "That sounds good, but we still have our training tomorrow." Scott begins to clean his desk.

"You're right, I think it's better to go home… We'll see each other tomorrow at the Ecological Park, as we planned." Kaiser left the brothers' mansion, who still felt excited for tomorrow.

"He Seems excited!" Rocky picks up the latest tools and saves them in their places.

"Like all of us. But for now, we'd better go to bed." While Scott closes the lab shelves, Rocky does not seem to want to go to sleep.

"But scott, tonight is the latest episode of Henry Isaac's Myth busting show... we don't want to—" But Rocky couldn't finish his comment, as Scott interrupts him immediately.

"Not today, Rocky, remember that we have to attend the training early in the morning…" Scott walked up to his brother, who seems to disagree.

"Do we have to? I've been waiting for that episode for over a month! "Rocky looks pleadingly at his older brother, but Scott just smiles, as he puts his paw on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Rocky... I'm your big brother, and as such, I have to make sure that tomorrow you are one hundred percent in ready. We can still watch henry's myth busting show online. "Rocky just sighs when he hears Scott, and finally he's right. The two brothers leave the lab after turning off the lights, so they can rest, however, none of them seems to notice that someone, hidden by the darkness, in the shadows, seems to have approached the Pup Packs of Scott, Rocky and Kaiser, and that someone seems to take something, and leave something in its place, and as fast as that someone entered, that someone quickly left there, without anyone knowing what happened.

It's seven in the morning, at the home of Director Dylan and Kaiser, and the puppy has woken up early, preparing to leave. Kaiser try to be stealthy, so that Dylan does not discover him, and in fact, the puppy looks into his older brother's room, and he sees that Dylan is sound asleep. As always, when the Kaiser tries to sneak out early, he finds in the kitchen a large number of sandwiches prepared, and ready to be transported, enough for him and his friends, which again surprises him. "Seriously though, How is Dylan doing this ?! It's as if he knew...wait…no ... I do not think so, it's not possible! "The pup just decides to take all the sandwiches, and leaves the house quickly, not knowing that Dylan was watching him go away from the window of his room.

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the Ecological Park, the pups are already beginning to meet, little by little, the entire team begins to arrive.

"Good morning guys! Are you ready to take action? "Chase demonstrates a lot of enthusiasm.

"Certainly yes! It can't be more difficult than the virtual reality machine training. "Skye sits on a rock, looking all around her.

"Do not remind me that! I had nightmares with that huge tarantula! "Rubble just feels his skin twitch as he remembers that huge virtual spider.

"Rubble, don't worry, none of that was real. Although it is always preferable to keep your feet on the ground. "Marshall just looks at the sky, while an albatross flies, making him shiver a little.

"Chase, you and Evewest haven't told us yet what you're virtual landscape is." Zuma seems very curious to find out the proof of his friends.

"I guess it did not have to do with a storm, lightning and thunder." Crystal and Rocky seem to tremble as they remember their test, but when they look at each other, they both seem to blush.

"I do not know ... the test that Kaiser and I went through, with bridges and dangers in the heights, and with snipers really was not easy." Ocean remembers her test, although she seems to smile when remembering how Kaiser and she supported each other and they did not let each other give up.

"And then ... are you going to tell us about your virtual landscape, guys?" Zuma again asks the same question.

"Actually, I'd prefer not to talk about that." Chase's face is expressionless, he really prefers not to remember the test.

"I agree with Chase, that virtual reality machine is really effective ... but at the moment I prefer not to remember it." Everest only looks at the city, nor does she seem to want to talk about that test.

"We all already?" Skye asked, curiously.

"Hey! Guys! "The last pup arrives precisely at that moment, running.

"Now that we are all here." Scott responds, watching as Kaiser arrives and sits on a rock. "we can now start our training." While Scott gives his explanation, Rocky begins to hand out the maps they prepared the night before.

"What's the big idea this time?" Chase can not help but be curious as he looks at the map Rocky gave him.

"It's very simple really, as you already know, today we're going to have a little outdoor training. Before joining you, Rocky, Kaiser and I were already planning for this training. "Everyone looks at the three pups in a suspicious way. "But you do need to worry! We three prepared these maps to facilitate the training."

"And what did you plan?" Crystal's question is accompanied by the look of all the pups.

"The River Dale ecological park will give us the opportunity to practice in a real environment, after all, rescues can be given anywhere and at any time." Scott takes his Pup Pack and places it on him. "Rocky, Kaiser and I already had our Maps prepared since last night."

"And then, what's next? How are we going to train? "Skye asks that question as she places her Pup Pack. Scott signals to Kaiser, so he can continue the explanation, while he and Rocky make a final revision to the Pup Packs of the other puppies.

"The idea is that all of us take a tour of the park, there will be some obstacles, which can be avoided by using our gears inside our packs, the maps mark the route, and we will do it in three teams. The first team will be integrated by Chase, Crystal, Skye and Rubble. The second team will be integrated by Ocean, Marshall, Everest and Zuma. The third team will be Scott, Rocky and me. It will be easy, we just have to follow the marked route, and reach the goal. The goal is to work as a team and practice using your skilled choice Pup Packs. "Everyone looks at their maps, while Kaiser finishes the explanation, and the brothers finish the revision of the Pup Packs.

"Is there a reason why you designed the equipment that way?" Marshall's question catches the attention of the pupps, but Scott just smiles.

"Actually, yes ... and no ..." Everyone seems somewhat confused by Scott's response. "In teams there is at least one member with capacities to give first aid, they are Marshall, Crystal and Kaiser, but on the other hand, in virtual training the teams were different. The idea is that we can all work with any of us, without exception, although for the competition, we will all participate as a team, but this is just a more practical way to train. "

Everyone finishes reading their maps, and they prepare to begin.

"Well, if you do not have any more questions that needed to be answered, it's time to start, so the first team to leave will be Chase's team." The four pups prepared themselves, as if it were a race, waiting for Scott's signal. "On your marks! Ready ... Onwards! "Immediately Chase, Crystal, Skye and Rubble begin to run, entering the ecological park." Ok, let's spend about ten minutes, and then the Ocean team will leave.

All the remaining puppies sit, waiting for the time to pass, prepared for their training, although none have noticed that they are observed from afar, by someone hiding among trees and shrubs. Ten minutes pass at last, and the next team begins its journey, while the last three puppies begin to wait another ten minutes for their turn.

First team. Chase, Crystal, Skye and Rubble.

Some time later, we see Chase's team reach a specific point on the map. Which surprises them. At that point, there seems to be no where to go, because they are in front of a rock wall, part of the mountain that is born in the park.

"Great! It is assumed that behind this rock wall is the path to the goal. How are we suppose to get across? "Skye said, seems to be worried about the challenge in front of them.

"I think that's the point to solve, Skye. try using your new Pup Pack and see from above. That way, we'll know how tall and wide the wall is" Chase hopes that by doing so, Skye will discover something they can not see on the ground.

"Good idea Chase! Arf! Wings! "Skye barked out her Jet Pack, and flies with caution trying not to hit the branches of nearby trees, being up, she notices that they are not very far from the road, but to continue, apparently, they will need to use their Pup Packs once again. Skye Descends, and immediately explains to her friends what she has discovered. "The road is just behind this rock wall, I estimate that it must be about seven meters thick, going over it is not an option, and going around it would take a lot of time. But I think we could go through it. "

"Then, we'll try to make a tunnel… Rubble? "Chase looks at Rubble, who just smiles and approaches the rock wall.

"Really, I really was eager to try my gear in reality! Arf! Drill! "Rubble barked out his drill and begins to break a small tunnel for he and his friends to go through.

"Skye, you wait for us on the other side." Skye smiles, and does what Chase asks her. Just a few minutes later, the small tunnel that Rubble is drilling begins to turn dark, and Chase and Crystal notice, thankfully, Chase has the perfect tool for that occasion. "This starts to be a bit annoying, but I think I can solve it! Arf! Flashlight! "Chase activates his new flashlight, and with it the three pups have a better view inside the tunnel. just a few minutes later, Rubble finally punches the exit, and the three puppies meet up with Skye, who is already there, waiting for them. Rubble kept his drill, but looks very tired from the effort, Crystal notices, and approaches the youngest pup of the team.

"Guys! Wait for a moment, Rubble looks exhausted, just give me a minute to do a quick review. Arf! X-ray screen! "Crystal makes a quick review of his friend, just to be sure he is fine. At that moment, she extracts an Ice bag from her Pup Pack. "It's just fatigue, and a little muscular inflammation from the effort, put the ice pack on your back, Rubble, it will help relax your muscles." Rubble just smiles, and he does what Crystal tells him.

"Alright guys, we're about to finish! Let's continue! "The pups do what Chase asks them, and only fifteen minutes later they arrive at the finish line, the exit of the Ecological Park. The four sit on benches around the exit, relaxing, and waiting for their other friends.

Second Team. Ocean, Marshall, Everest and Zuma.

The pups walk cautiously along the route established on the map, until the three of them arrive at the edge of the river, where they stop.

" what should we do now?" Everest said, seems somewhat confused, as she is looking for a bridge to get across.

"The map tells us that the woad is on the other side of the wiver, I could get across with my Pup Pack." Zuma looks around, he knows that the current is not very strong, but only he could get cross with his Pup Pack.

"I do not think it's that simple, the idea of training is that we all get together, but I do not see how we could do it." Marshall is observing the situation, but he does not understand how they could cross the river together. But Ocean watches, and she thinks of a solution.

"I think we could use the boat that's on the other side." The other pups are surprised to hear Ocean, and they see the boat she refers to, but it seems to be far away.

"How could we bring the boat here?" Everest stared at the distance to where the boat is at. "That without taking into account, that boat seems to have no oars."

"Well… to begin with, Zuma can go for it, wearing the triple hook of Everest, with the hook, Zuma is going to assure her, and Everest will pull that boat to this shore. Later, I will use my safety pole as a rudder, Marshall will use his water cannon as the engine to propel us, and we can get to the other side. "

Everyone is surprised by the idea, and they all agreed to it. Zuma takes a step forward, and he jumps into the water. once he took the plunge, Everest approaches the shore, and prepares to use her Pup Pack. "Arf! Triple Hook! "Everest activates her rope with triple hook, and Zuma grabs him firmly.

"Arf! Propeller! "Zuma activates the marine propeller of his Pup Pack, and swims swiftly to the other shore. Upon arriving, Zuma runs quickly towards the boat, and when he arrives, he immediately secures Everest's triple hook. When ready, Zuma pushes the boat into the water, and he makes a signal to Everest. Immediately, Everest begins to retract its triple hook, and with it, the boat. Once on the shore, the other three pups approach him, ready to travel from the other side.

"Ready guys? Arf! Safety cane! "Ocean sits in the back of the boat, and uses his cane as a rudder to steer it.

"Hold on guys ... Arf! Water cannon! "As all of them had planned, Marshall uses his water cannon as a way to make the boat move, and between him and Ocean they direct the boat to the other side. It didn't take long… finally they reached the shore, where Zuma is waiting for them, to help them dock.

"That was just amazing!" Zuma said, who felt a bit proud.

"The success was not one, it was the four together!" Everest is very satisfied with the result of her team work.

"Wow! Our joint effort simply paid off. "Ocean said, happy that everyone went well, she can be very shy, but she can't help herself but feel very happy.

"Well, it will be better to continue, the goal isn't that far." The pups agreed with Marshall, so immediately everyone gets back on track and just a few minutes later, they reached the goal, and They meet with Chase's team. Everyone is happy to see each other, and together, they begin to share their experiences and learning in training. Only one team is left, and everyone will be together.

Third Team. Scott, Rocky and Kaiser.

The three pups continue to walk in confusion, as the three of them feel that they should have already reached the test point, but they are still walking along a path which is an uphill. The three pups finally reached the top of the path, in a ravine. None of them understand, they we're really confused.

"I dont understand! I don't remember our route being drawn this way! "Scott looked around, confused.

"Last night, when we prepared the routes, we were supposed to pass near the coastal area of the ecological park, our test would be on the beach, to go out on one side of the park, but this..." Rocky approached to Scott, they both looked everywhere on the bank of the ravine.

"This isn't right, could it be that we three made a mistake in preparing our maps?" Kaiser is especially confused, because he was the one who thought about the idea of this training, but he does not understand how they got to that situation. "Maybe we should go back—AAAAAAH!"

The three pups were taken by surprise, because they stood together on the edge of the ravine, and this did not resist the weight of the three. The three pups slide down the bank of the ravine, until they reach a special habitat zone of the ecological park. The three pups sit, somewhat sore.

"I hate... I really hate ravines! Guys, are you okay? "Kaiser approached to Scott and Rocky, and quickly he checks that they are not injured.

"I think we're good. What happened to us? "Rocky asked. looked slightly dizzy.

"The ravine we were standing. Shooked!... and we fell here, luckily it was not a nosedive, but we slid down the earth in an inclined way, but I doubt we can go up in the same place." Rocky and Kaiser looked above, and realized that they aren't able to climb it, because the earth is very loose. The two walk to their right, and they see that at their side there is a kind of artificial lake, wide, and apparently deep.

"Water! Too Much Water! "Rocky takes two steps back, scared at what he sees.

"Hush, Rocky!, let's look on the other side." The three pups walked to the opposite side, and this time it's another pup that petrifies.

"Ok That's high! This place is very tall! "Scott and Rocky helped Kaiser to walk back, and the three moved away from the area, if the ravine they slipped through was a problem, now they are facing a kind of water slide, but that results Be too tall for one of them.

"I can't believe this place! Heights for Kaiser, Water for Rocky, this place could be a nightmare, but we're just missing one thing—"Scott didn't finish his comment, because suddenly, his eyes remain static in something else.

"I guess we'll have to go out in another way, what do you think Scott?" Kaiser waits for his friend's response, but he didn't hear a word. "Scott?"

Rocky approached his brother, and sees in him a look that he hasn't seen before . "Scott… what's wrong with you?" Rocky stood next to his brother, and he looks over to where Scott is looking, and immediately, Rocky holds his brother's paw, and tries to makes him walk quickly backwards. "Kaiser! Look!"

Kaiser quickly looked at where Rocky points out to him, and he realizes the danger in which the three of them are. "Crocodiles! We are in the habitat of crocodiles! We have to get out of here right now! Scott, please snap out of it! We need you! "Kaiser noticed that the crocodiles begin to approach, so he decides to do something to get them away. Kaiser removes all the sandwiches that Dylan prepared for him from his backpack, and throws them immediately into the lake. Their maneuver seems to be successful, because the crocodiles go to look for the sandwiches, but Kaiser knows that success is only momentary, because as soon as the sandwiches disappear, the three could became the main dish. "Scott! Please! This isn't the time to be silent! We need our leader! "

Scott feels panicked by the crocodiles, but he manages to snap out of it, because he knows that his brother and his friend needed him to get out of this problem unharmed. "The only option is to jump in the same direction of that water slide!"Both Kaiser and Rocky looked at him, because they are among their deepest fears all three. "Guys, I'm going to use the experimental glider from my Pup Pack, and I want you two to embrace me with all your might. And not only that, we need you both to use the mechanical clamps of your Pup Packs to make hold on to me. "

"Are you sure about that?" Rocky asked, looking at his brother, while the crocodiles begin to approach them.

"Im out of ideas, I'm open to suggestions." Scott takes a step toward the ravine in front of them.

"There's no other option, we'll just have to jump! Arf! Safety clips! "Kaiser runs and hugs his friend, securing himself with his clamps.

"There's no choice! Arf! Tweezers! "Rocky also immediately embraces his older brother, securing himself with his claws.

"Ok, get ready! Arf! Glider! "The three of them immediately jump, and Scott used his glider so that the three of them can escape from that dangerous place, and just in time, because a crocodile closed its jagged mouth very close to them, but they were no longer approached the shore, the three pups plan for a while, until the three of them swim away from that water slide, on the riverbank.

"Water! Water! I'm soaked! Now I'm going to have that wet pup smell "Rocky tries to shake off the water quickly.

"At last! We are on the lower ground! "Kaiser is on the riverbank, and literally, he kisses the sand under his legs.

Scott also gets out of the water, and sighed with relief, looking up, in the direction of the crocodile habitat. "We're safe! But... how in the world did we get into that kind of situation?! "

Kaiser stood up, and walks directly with Rocky. "Rocky, let me see the map again." Rocky hands the map to Kaiser, and the pup begins to look at it more closely, until then he felt very annoyed, he knew what the problem is. "Scott, Rocky, this isn't our map!"

The other two pups were shocked "Are you completely sure of that? " Scott asked, worried, and both he and Rocky are looked at their map.

"Completely! When we have our map ready last night, I saw when Rocky put a special safety mark on the entrance to the ecological park. Rocky wanted to apply the new experiences for the Virtual Reality Machine, and he put the initials VRM in the entry, so that we would remember that the experience would start there, but look at this map! "Kaiser shows the two the map, and both are surprised immediately.

"The initials are not there!" Rocky is stunned, because it's impossible that those initials had been erased.

"Scott, this only means one thing." Kaiser is completely sure of his deduction, and Scott and Rocky do not seem to doubt it either.

"Someone tried to sabotaged us ..." Scott is extremely annoyed to think about the situation. "And that person , knew that the three of us would team up, because this was planned to attack our fears specifically! "

"What will we do now, Scott? Should we tell others? "Rocky asked, with concern.

"No, I do not think it's a good idea, apparently only the three of us were assaulted. At the moment we will not tell them. "Scott answered, looking at Kaiser and Rocky. "It would be better if we try to find out who did this to us, but we will not arouse suspicion, we will let anyone think he failed, but we do not know his game."

The other two of them agreed with the collie, the three will keep the secret of this problem for the moment, at least, until they find out more about it. The three pups start off towards the exit, where their friends are already waiting for them.

"Well well! Look who just arrived in a nick of time! "Rubble said, happily

"And from what I see, we all had a huge success in our training!"Skye said, cheerfully.

"Yeah ... it's definitely a way of saying it ..." Rocky smiled, trying to leave behind the experience they just happened to have.

At that moment, a roar of a stomach was heard, almost all pups turned at Rubble immediately. "Guys, it wasn't me, although I do want to eat something."

"Actually, I think it was us," Scott raised his paw, somewhat blushing.

"I brought some sandwiches with me so that Rocky, Scott and I could have breakfast, even I brought some more to share with everyone ... but, I think I have lost them." Kaiser is also sad, with some hunger.

"Do not worry guys! We have snacks in our hiding place! Why do not we all go together? "All the pups agreed with Chase's idea, and immediately set off to eat those well-deserved snacks.

But when the pups are left, the same person who has been watching them just smiled, still hiding in the bushes. "So you and your friends managed to overcome my little trap, I really expected it! This is just the beginning of the fun, my dear Scott! "

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ok I really had fun reading this, and also changing a few stuff… this happens to be the most intense chapter yet! In my opinion.**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank marcogalmich for this chapter, I want you all to praise him! Cherish him!**

 **Well that's all for now, oc request are now closed and what is the chapter that you were all waiting for and how do you find this kind of highschool story interesting?**

 ***The Competition**

 ***The End**

 ***The Pups battling against sweetie**

 ***The marshall and Everest ship**

 **Let me know in the reviews. But even so… I will end the authors note here…**

 **See ya in the next!**

 **PEACE! sign**


	17. The Rescue Pup Competition(Introduction)

A few days later…

PP TreeHouse –5:00AM

All of the team members were present inside, and each of them ready their own pup packs for the big day, yes, the day that is long been waited by the students who wished to become future rescuers and helpers in riverdale. While the time's still young and the riverdale stadium, where the competition will be held, still hasn't opened yet. While wait, the pups had a little meeting about the competition, and scott was the one to tell them about it… He has a new team, and he wants to make sure they are prepared, active, focused, and most importantly, safe…

"Alright pups, settle down now" He said, waiting for his teams voice to fade. "Let us discuss about the challenges that will appear in the competition. There are going to be three challenges plus one more after the other three's."

"How did you know?" Chase asked, a little curious.

"While you pups do your fun time back a few days, I went to the manager of the competition, and they said that there will be three, I mean four…" Scott cleared his throat and begins to tell his team about the challenges that they will face.

" **Challenge one** is **, Defuse the bomb**. This challenge will be taken by rocky, chase and ocean. All you have to do is look for the bomb and defuse it before it times out, but you have to be quick, the bomb isn't the only one that is running. You will also face against other teams too."

"Why us?" Ocean asked.

"Well, both of you and chase do have a good sense of smell, I assume you can track down anything from the distance. And as for my brother. Obviously, you're going to be the one to defuse the bomb."

"What happens if we didn't defuse the bomb?" Rocky asked.

"Well, don't worry about it. The bomb isn't real actually, who would want to put a real bomb inside a competition" Hearing scotts point really was obvious. So they all agreed to it. "Ok, hear comes **challenge two** , **Run and retrieve** , this will be taken by zuma, rubble and everest. This ones a race, zuma and rubble will be the runners, Rubble on land and Zuma on water. You have to save the dummy or should I say 'citizen' at the other end of the course, then once you did, take it back to the starting line, But you have to be quick, the slower you are, the more chances you'll be disqualified"

"If im in that challenge. What do I do?" Everest questioned.

"You'll be the one to help zuma cross his obstacle course by moving away those things that are blocking his path, you'll be taking a boat, but becareful with the other teams, sometimes challenges can be a lot more dangerous."

"The Third challenge?" Zuma asked. As he awaits for his response.

"The **third** one will be, **Burning Structures**." He answered. "This challenge will be taken by Skye, Marshall, Crystal and Kaiser. This challenge is a little obvious. It's a challenge where you will extinguish a burning building and save the 'people' inside it. Skye and marshall will be the ones to extinguish the flames, while Crystal and Kaiser will save the citizens at the highiest floor. If any of you gets hurt, we always have a medic. Ok that's all I kno—" Scott, then was interrupted by one of his members.

"You said there are four challenges." Chase reminded him. "And why could there only be four? Almost all of us are taking the three challenges, except you."

"They didn't tell me what the last challenge is." Scott answered. "And I didn't include myself because I thought of myself as a useless member."

"Whah?" They all said. Wondering why he said that. This made rocky speak out."How can _you_ be useless? You're smarter than me."

"Yeah, actually you are." Skye agreed, the others nodded. "Why didn't you include yourself?"

"My role is only a security pup. Nothing more than just lookout for people who are in trouble. And don't worry about me, I might do something else for the team."

The pups looked at each other then shrugged, knowing that the meeting was all settled, still the time's still early, and still they have to be ready, some of them are… just normally wasting their time playing video games, except for chase, who was still trying his best to ask skye.

While the others were playing inside the treehouse, skye ocean and crystal were outside, sitting down at the clean and green environment. There he could see the cockapoo laying at the green grass, followed by crystal and ocean, feeling the cold breeze passing down their furr. They were relaxed at the moment.

Chase took a step closer to get to skye, he was sweating with every step that he take, before he could take one more step, he stopped when the three girls noticed him coming.

"Hey chase!" Ocean called out. "You okay?"

He didn't respond for a moment, but after hearing oceans call saying _Chase? Yo! Can you hear me?_ He finally spoke out. "Oh… ermm… im fine… I just need to…. Ask skye about something…"

The two didn't bother asking more and just shrugged, waiting for him to what he wants to ask skye about.

"What's up chase?" Skye said, Chase took one more step closer, this time in front of the cockapoo. Feeling that he was ready to ask her.

"Hey… I was wondering if you…. Uhhh….."Chase's mind was whirling around, some of his thoughts were saying _what are you doing? Tell her!_ Skye was a bit confused, and was feeling abit annoyed when he talks like that. Later then chases mind was back, and he didn't want to continue to ask her.

"Oh wait, I forgot the thing back at the tree house…" He changed the subject. "You know what, forget what I just said, I have to get that _thing_ that I wanted to get."

As chase ran off, not going up to the tree house, but behind the tree, hiding from the girls.

"Forget about what he said?" Crystal repeated. "He barely said anything."

"Is he always like that when he's around you?" Ocean questioned.

"Not actually, maybe sometimes when he wants to ask me something." She said.

"Ooooo! Maybe he wants you to go out on a date with him!" Crystal said. Hearing this made skye blush deeply.

"I don't think so…"Skye said, trying to avoid any of their response. "Chase is my… well first friend and he has been taking care of me in school."

"Well that's one hint that he has a crush on you." Crystal pointed out. Skye didn't realized what she just said, but she didn't believe that chase would like her. "Hey. They do say love always starts with a good friendship."

"Ok… let's talk about something else…" Skye suggested, wanting to change the subject. The two didn't know why, but they decided to go along with it.

There behind the tree, at the bottom of the tree house, chase lead beside the tree, trying to regret on what he just did earlier. He wanted to try again, but he might fail. Again. Then he heard a creak from above, the door at the top of the tree house opened and a pup came down. Chase didn't bother and continued to cry over the tree. The pup came down the tree house was actually scott, who was looking for the german shepherd, he was easily spotted because he heard him and groan…

"Chase… there you are." He called out."What's the matter?"

Chase looked up and noticed the collie, he didn't want to tell him and decided to come up with an answer to his question. "Oh. I just… um… looking at this bark…" his answer didn't fool scott.

"Seriously, I don't think pups moan over tree barks, that's too abnormal. Tell me the truth." He ordered.

"UGHHHHHHH Why! Why! Why can't I do it! Why can't I ask a simple question to skye!" He said aloud.

"You're crying over that? What kind of question are you going to ask her?"

"Look… can you keep a secret?" Chase asked.

"Sure thing. I can keep any secret, if its has sense or nonsense I can keep my mouth shut." Scott promised while crossing his chest. "So, what is it?"

"I think this is weird to tell you, I actually have a crush on skye…"

"No kidding…" Scott responded, rolling his eyes, with no sudden reaction. He knew it was too obvious.

"Wow… it's like you don't even care." Chase said.

"I do. I just don't always have a good reaction to that kind of stuff. But if its about rocky, I'll sure give more than just a normal reaction." There was a sudden silence for a bit, but then the silence broked as scott continued to talk "It's not that hard to ask a girl out."

"How do you find it easy? I don't even think you ever dated anyone."Chase didn't believe at what scott said, to scott, he only smiled and told him the truth.

"Didn't skye tell you that I dated sweetie?" He questioned.

"No she didn—Wait! You did!? Since when!?"

"A couple of years ago." Scott answered. "We broke up because of you."

"Me? Why would—Let me guess. She's still mad that she got replaced?"

Scott nodded. "I told her that if she doesn't stop, our relationship with each other _will_ stop."

"Judging by what you did, I bet that you didn't really like her."

"No. that's not the case, I still do love her, I did this for her own good."

"You broke up with your girlfriend and still your love for her doesn't fade. You scott, I believe, you don't give up with everything and everyone no matter what, even if its sweetie." Chase tried to describe his friend, The collie only smiled when he tried.

"That's not my description of myself, but I'll just accept that." He said. "Hey chase, tell you what, after the competition, we'll all go to a special place. This also means that I want to boost your confidence in asking skye again."

"You… would… do that?"

"We're friends, and as friends, we always help each other." Scott comforted him. "Just don't chicken out while trying to make an attempt."

"Thanks scott. I feel like my confidence is boosting up now."

"Try asking skye now." He smirked.

"WHAT! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOT NOW! NOT YET! ERRRRRRRR….." Chase said, with his confidence suddenly lost.

"Oh…. Boy…" The Collie sighed. Face-paw-ing…

A Few hours later, The stadium finally has opened. As the team entered, they didn't expect the stadium to be huge. Every citizen of riverdale were there to watch the whole competition. They say last year was intense, and they wanted to see another one this year. The pups were surprised that there were two teams participating, which made one of the members question this. "How many teams were participating last year?" Rubble asked.

"I guess its still two." Chase answered. "Maybe more than two teams isn't good thing."

"Alright guys, this is it, remember our training." Skye recalled to them to all the hard work that they did to get ready for the biggest challenge yet. "Remember what scott told us, the challenges that we are going to take. Lets hope that we'll reach the fourth."

All the pups howled with excitement, They couldn't wait.

"Now that we're all ready, who are we challenging against?" Kaiser asked, When the competition finally starts, an announcer, which Kaiser did recognize who it was, made an introduction to the program.

" _Greetings ladies and gentlemen!_ " Enzo spoke to the microphone. " _Welcome to the 35_ _th_ _year of the rescue pup competition! Where all the students who dreamed of helping people will come true if they win this year!_ "

"The 35th year?" Rubble repeated. "So there were a lot of rescuers here in riverdale?"

"Of course, obviously." Rocky answered his question. "The past few years, the official rescuers will be the ones to award the champions. But for this year, the judges will."

"I missed those people" Zuma said. "We all missed you…" Hearing this, made Kaiser shiver. The others noticed it and one of them smacked zumas head. That was actually skye.

"What? What did I say?"

"My… Parents…" Kaiser spoke. "They were one of them…"

Hearing Kaisers response makes them feel bad for him, they understand why he wanted to participate, just like his parents. He also wants to help people that are in trouble. Before they could say anything else, the announcer continued and they decided to listen to him.

" _Same as last year people, we'll be having the same challenges that you all loved. But before that, lets introduce our two teams along with there members!"_

The Audience roared with excitement, waiting to hear the challengers names and their team.

" _The first team, is the team PAW Patrol. We have Chase! Skye! Zuma! Rubble! Everest! Marshall! Crystal! Kaiser! Rocky! Ocean And Scott!"_

"Good thing we got you two in." Kaiser said, looking at the two girls.

"Hey, you told us to. And besides we're happy at the same time." Ocean said.

" _And! The team that they will be challenging against are the team Noires! We Have Sweetie! Shino! Cody! Nick! Moris! Jason! Christian! Herly! Alan! Reggie! And Blake!_ "

Hearing the last two members names gives skye a complete shock. "Reggie!? Blake!? What are they doing here?!"

"Huh… Guess we're fightin' off our two mortal enemies." Chase said.

"I was expecting cody would be against us." Marshall said.

"Who's that?" Everest Asked.

"He's my classmate at my previous school… I'll explain more later on."

" _Oaky Dokey now that we've met our new challengers for this year, lets now start the first challenge!_

 _ **Defuse The Bomb!**_ _"_

Chase, Ocean and rocky felt prepared for this challenge and were ready to take it. But the question is. Which one of the other teams members will they challenge against for this first challenge?

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **HEY HEY HEY! I managed to reach another 2k words! YAZZERS! Okie. The four challenges here will be split into four chapters. I wanted to write each of it one by one because each of the challenges that I will write will require a lot of ideas. Well Now… Oc request are now officially closed, I wont be accepting anymore oc's I'll ask for more when season 2 comes out. Now if you are wondering, what is the fourth challenge? Here's a hint. It'll require one member for each team. try to guess in the reviews. Alrighty, that's all for now, see you in the next. PEACE! OUT!**


	18. Round 1 - Defuse the bomb!

**A/N:**

 **So… I tried to think of an idea of how this one should go, actually, I haven't thought of any… I just randomly think of idea while writing. Im gonna try to make this a bit longer… if not, neh… I did my best.. Enjoy this one while you last.**

* * *

" _Now let us begin with the first challenge!_ _ **Defuse the bomb**_ _!_ " Enzo spoke to the microphone. " _In each teams, There will be three members that are assigned to take this challenge, so calling all those participants! From the team PAW Patrol, We have Chase! Ocean! And rocky taking the first challenge!_ "

"Wish us luck guys!" Chase said to his team.

"Good luck out there! Don't let those bozos take you down!" Skye said to them. The three participants of the PAW Patrol went towards the buildings entrance while waiting for the other teams.

"This… building's big." Ocean commented. "Glad that Kaiser isn't here."

"The bomb is hidden somewhere inside, so when the time starts, we dash inside and track the bomb down, that's both of your job, actually." Rocky instructed them. "But remember, we have to do our best!"

" _Calling all three participants from the team noire! We have Nick! Moris! And Jason taking the first challenge!_ "

"I know those students, and I bet that we could easily win this." Chase said.

"Don't hope yet, There might still more to them than it meets the eye." Ocean reminded him.

" _Alright participants! Are you ready!_ " Enzo shouted to the microphone, the audience's excitement was getting intense. " _On your mark! Get set! GO! GO! GO!_ "

The two teams immediately ran inside the building and started tracking the bomb at the first floor, but as for the team PAW Patrol, They have already reached to the 3rd floor since the past two floors are empty. With chase and ocean tracking the bomb down, the challenge will be the easiest.

The pups looked at the large screen where they can see the challenge going inside the building.

"They're doing pretty well on this one." Kaiser commented. "You actually chose the right pups for this challenge scott!"

"It's because of their skills…" He responded. "I know that they are capable of doing this challenge."

"You sure about that?" Kaiser asked. "What if the other teams are better than them?"

"I didn't say I was sure that they can do this, I just said that they are capable of doing this challenge. The one thing that I wanted to see is for them to have team work."

Inside The Building

"Found it yet, chase?" Rocky asked, while the german shepherd is sniffing out the bomb.

"Not yet." Chase replied.

"How about you ocean?"

"No, still haven't found it." Ocean said. "Why haven't we still found it yet. We're on the highiest floor!"

"4th doesn't count as 'the highiest' Ocean." Rocky said. "Man… The Bomb is really hidden too well."

"I wonder how the other teams our going?" Chase wondered as he speaks, the other three participants saw them, but didn't bother and just looked around the 4th floor.

"WHERE IS IT!" Nick shouted. "Why cant we just find a stupid ticking bomb!"

"Guys… Next floor?" Rocky said. The two nodded and dashed to the stairs and reached the next floor, which was the last floor in the building.

"We've Looked everywhere!" Ocean yelled. "I think they are trying to trick us…"

"This floor is empty, no doors, just windows." Chase said.

"Where could it be…" Rocky wondered.

"Alright guys, let's restart from the bottom to the top." Chase called out.

"We still do have seven more minutes. We still have time, lets go!" Ocean shouted.

Outside The Building

" _Seven minutes left, and the team still hasn't found the bomb._ "Enzo said. " _Hey. Even I don't know where it is…_ "

"What's taking them so long?" Crystal looked towards the builing, wondering where their friends could be. "I thought finding a bomb would be this easy."

"Well its not that easy if the one who's hiding the bomb kept it hidden pretty well." Rubble said.

"Well what if the bomb isn't actually in the interior?" Skye guessed.

"What do you mean skye?" Zuma asked.

"They've looked at all four floors. Could it be that its hidden at…"

Inside The Building

The Three were back at the top floor while the other teams are at the bottom, still, haven't located the bomb. Yet.

"Ok, now im sure that we've looked everywhere!" Ocean said.

"Could this challenge be tricking us?" Chase questioned.

"Could be." Rocky said, walking towards the window and looked outside. He said to his thoughts _Where could it be?_ Until suddenly, He heard a beep, it wasn't loud, but he could here it. "Uhh… hey guys, Do you hear that?"

"What?" The two asked. Trying to hear what rocky just heard, then eventually, they did hear it.

"I think it's the bomb!" Chase said. "But… but where is it?"

"Guys… " Rocky called out. "I think its not inside the building. I think its outside!" Hearing what rocky just said gave ocean an idea to where the bomb could be.

"The Roof!" She shouted, and then, they didn't notice that the other teams were listening to them, rocky saw them and quickly warned his two friends.

"Quick! The roof!" It was now a race, rocky went out the window and tried to climb towards the roof, he could'nt make it, but… thanks to his friends, he was supported to reach the top. The other teams did the same, but, slower, as their member, the one to defuse the bomb, was actually… heavy.

"Damn Moris! Lose some weight!" Jason shouted.

"Keep Pushing, Im almost there." Moris said.

"We can't make it!" Nick said, then suddenly, moris slipped and fell out of the building, along with Jason, who was holding his leg, they both survived after that fall, but were injured because of it.

"Aghhh! This challenge is difficult than I thought. "Nick said.

"Quick rocky, The Bomb!" Ocean and Chase said in synch, There was only 30 seconds left. Rocky reached the roof and dashed towads the bomb, getting his wire cutters from his pup-pack, he opened up the bomb and gently cutted wires that triggers the time.

" _10 seconds left! Will they make it!_ " Enzo shouted.

The audience began to countdown with the time. "10… 9… 8…"

"Come on… come on…" Rocky sweated, trying to cut three more red wires.

"6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

"Defused!" Rocky said, relieved that every wire he cuts, was cut. Which means.

" _The team PAW Patrol has succeeded challenge number one! Which means they will advance at the next challenge. And as for team noire. Do your best, there's still a chance!_ "

"Way the go rocky!" Chase cheered.

"And just in time… " Ocean said. "That almost gave me a heart attack there."

"Well, Im just glad that you helped me there. Unlike the others… I wonder what happened to them?"

MEANWHILE

"Darn Nick! What's the matter with you?" Reggie shouted.

"Hey. It wasn't my fault that moris was fat." Nick replied, angrily.

"Boys, Boys… Don't argue now… there's still two more challenges." Sweetie said. "And im happy to tell you that I found out what the fourth round is…"

"What?" The two asked.

"I'll tell you later on…"

Team PAW Patrol's Area

"Chase! Ocean! Rocky! You did it!" Skye said, proud of her friends

"We looked all over the place and we we're so surprised that it was just on top of the building!" Chase explained the whole situation to them, which they did understand because it also happened I real situations to.

"You pups should take note of that." Scott reminded them. "You always have to think outside of the box. Whenever you can't find something inside." Scott looked at the screen again and saw that the next challenge was about to start. "Everest, Zuma, Rubble. Get ready for the next challenge."

"Right!" They all said.

" _The bombs been defused, but not in a flash… But will this challenge give our participants the need to speed? Here comes the second challenge!_ _ **Run! And Retrieve!**_ "

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay… guess I only reached a thousand words… Like I said, I tried my best. Anyways, you know how the next challenge will go. And. Has any of you now has an idea of what the fourth challenge will be? Make any guesses in the reviews. Okay dokey. That's all for now. See ya' in the next.**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	19. Round 2 - Run and Retrieve!

**A/N:**

 **Before you start reading, If you want to see one of my arts of PJH, just go to my facebook link on my proffy…(Profile) I can take any request on what to draw…**

 **Anyways, enjoy…**

* * *

" _Here comes our next challenge! Run and Retrieve!"_ Enzo Shouted onto the microphone. _"The challenge will go like this, there will be three participants! One is the land runner for phase one, the other one will be the swimmer in phase two and three and the third participant will be called as the helper of the swimmer! Why do they need a helper during the second phase? It's obvious… as you can see in the course, the pool is filled with floating debris, and the swimmer can't push 'em alone. Now… For Explanations! For phase one! The land runner will carry a key and run through the course to reach the closed gate, he or she will have to use the key in order the swimmer and the helper can get to Phase two. The second phase! The Swimmer will have to swim across a pool filled with floating debris, some can't be moved alone so that's why the helper will be there! And once the swimmer got through the pool, he or she will now get through the third phase, which is… the course is blank… but, the thing that they need to do is to rescue the dummy… I mean 'Citizen' from that course, once the citizen has been retrieve, the swimmer will have to take the dummy…. Sorry I mean 'citizen' back to Phase one safely with the land runner. If the 'Citizen' has gained a scratch throughout the obstacle! There will be a high chance for the team members to be disqualified! As for that! Before we start the challenge, Both teams must plan a strategy first! You only have a few minutes…"_

"Alright guys… what's our plan?" Everest asked.

"It will be simple." Zuma responded. "We just have to do our best on what we are assigned on. For rubble, The first phase contains lots of obstacles, You have to be quick, but don't rush yourself…"

"I'm taking that down…" Rubble said, remembering what Zuma told him.

"And as for Everest. You have to keep an eye on the other teams." Zuma reminded her. "Remember what Scott said earlier In the tree house."

"Right…"Everest Nodded. Crossing her arms while looking towards the other teams "Who knows what they are planning to do."

"Something tricky…" Rubble guessed. "Sweetie is also one of them too… so that might have to increase our level of worry-ness."

"We don't have to worry about that. We all should focus on what will be ahead of us." Zuma said.

"Wow Zuma, I haven't heard you say those words…" Rubble said, Smirking at the chocolate lab.

"Since when are you starting to be like this?" Everest asked, also smirking.

"Hey, Woah… it just started ever since those two entered our team." He said, looking towards the two siblings… "Rocky's brother sure knows how to boost an Individuals confidence."

"Still this is our first time hearing you that way…" Everest said. "We all always thought of you as a lazy pup in the team."

"Seriously!?" Zuma said, unhappy of what they thought about him once.

"Chill Zuma. Past is past…" Rubble said. "Anyway, we have to get ready. You better position yourself at the gate to phase two, You two Everest."

"We got it!" They both said in synch as they raced towards their starting positions.

On the area at where the PAW Patrol are, Rocky tried to spy on the other teams using his binoculars. There he watched them in silence, although he is spying on them from the distance, he also wants to hear what they are talking about.

"What are you doing?" Crystal asked, as she approached the mixed-breed.

"Ahh…" Rocky said in shock, almost dropped his binoculars. "Oh, hey Crystal!" He waved his paw. "I was just taking my eye on the team Noire Area… I'm just worried that sweetie is their team member as well. Followed by Reggie and Blake."

"Heard of Sweetie… and… who are those two?" She asked.

"Them? Oh there just one of our rivals… enemies… challengers or whatever you call them…"

"The black pup is kinda scary lookin' " She commented, pointing her paw at the black labrador.

"That there is Blake." Rocky said… "In contest like these, he always wants to bring us down… He also even have the guts to kill an individual."

"Omg… my spine just shivered." Crystal said, holding both of her shoulders. "Trying to scare me there huh?"

"Does, this face telling you that I'm lying?" He questioned. Looking straight into Crystals eyes. She seems to blush towards that.

"Are you really telling me that pup over there killed a puppy-being without getting arrested?"

"Once… but… it's a long story, I shouldn't tell you now…" He said.

"Oh fie!" She sighed as she sat next to rocky. Crossing her arms.

"Don't give me that grumpy face. If I would tell you it would waste your energy for the next challenge."

"I'm just curious okay… I'll be patient…" Crystal said.

"Thanks." Rocky replied, he looked at the screen and the challenge was about to start.

" _Alright Folks! In Area number one! We have The three participants of the PAW Patrol! Rubble! Zuma! And Everest!"_ The Announcer said, The crowds began to cheer for the pups. " _In Area Number two! We have the three participants of the Noire Team! Herley! Christian! And Shino!"_

"He's wearing a mask…" Everest commented. "Oh boy… kids these days love to pretend to be ninjas…"

" _Alright Racers! Are you ready!"_ Enzo Shouted. The pups ready their paws for the race. " _On your marks! Get set! GO!_ "

As the word "Go" Was heard, The land runners Race through their obstacle, carrying the key for the gate to phase two. Rubble Zigzagged across a few large rocks and hopped over another, He also tried breaking one that's in his way by using his drill. Christian, the land runner of team noire, made no wrong move in his run and was about to reach the end of his first phase.

"Try to catch up!" He said, teasing the bulldog.

Rubble did try his best getting through his obstacles without any mistakes, He didn't commit any, but he was too slow and was only a few more steps to reach the end.

" _Well it seems like the land runner of the PAW Patrol, hasn't losed any weight…_ " Enzo said.

"Hey!" Rubble Yelled.

"Hurry Rubble!" Zuma called out, followed by Everest. Both were encouraging him.

" _But even that, He still manages to get through the obstacles! What a great determination!"_

"Almost there!" Rubble said, running through his last few obstacles and finally reached the gate, Christian made it first but hasn't opened the gate yet. "There will be a boat on the other side Everest. Take good care of zuma." Rubble reminded her.

"Sure, please, why not?" She said rolling her eyes, Rubble placed the key in the hole and opened up the gate. Zuma readied his diving gear and awaits for the gate to be fully open.

" _Well it was a quick run for phase one,_ " Enzo commented. " _But will they commit no Footle if they swim through the second phase?_ "

As the gates were wide open, Zuma began to dive quickly with a head start, Herley plunged down the pool and swam forward. Everest saw the boat lying next to the gate and began to push it down the pool. As the boat was ready, she got in it and rowed forward. By the use of her grappling hook, She 'pooled' Out each of the large Debris that zuma couldn't push. One by one, She got almost every large debris out of his way…

"Go Zuma!" Everest yelled. As she tried to row forward, all of the sudden a large, star shaped blade, flew pass her. It almost hit her boat. She took a closer look at what it was and looked back to where it came from and was surprised to see where it did came from.

"HADOUKEN!" Shino yelled, Throwing out five shurikens at Everest, She dodged each of it one by one, This, she noticed that he did this to slow her down.

" _Woah! It seems like team noire is using weapons against their rivals!"_ Enzo commented.

"Hey Not fair!" She complained.

"It's not on the rules." Shino shrugged, slowly continuing to throw more blades at Everest. "Hadouken!"

"And seriously… _does he always have to say that every time he throws these?_ "She said in her thoughts. Everest couldn't do anything at the moment and there was only one more debris blocking zuma's path, followed by herleys path.

"Shino!" He called out, Signaling to clear the path in front of him.

"On my way!" He said.

"Oh no you don't!" Everest yelled, Picking up the shurikens from the wooden walls and threw four of it at shino. As the ninja pup, almost made the path clear, He was stopped and was stucked on the wall by his own blades that were thrown by Everest.

" _Wow folks! The PAW Patrol member used the return to sender method! Will this challenge be more exciting!"_

"Well played." Shino said. Trying to struggle himself lose.

Everest began to row forward and moved the debris in front of Zuma's path, when it was cleared, The Chocolate lab, followed by the other swimmer, continued forward to reach the third phase, which was completely nothing, except for the dummy standing at the middle of their path, Which acted as their citizen to save. Zuma took the dummy and Stuck it onto his back and began to swam back to phase one. Herley, who was a bit confused on how to get the dummy to ride on his back… He tried sticking the hand of the dummy on to his pup-packs strap. He made sure that it was secure before he dives back in the water.

"A…Almost There." Zuma said, Reaching back to phase one and gave the dummy to rubble, Christian received the dummy and was about to run back to the starting line. But this time rubble was ahead of him.

" _And there they are folks! Back to phase one! Will they reach the goal without their dummy's being destroyed?_ "

"Go Rubble!" Zuma yelled.

Rubble took the dummy by hand and carried it. He memorized the path he went through so there will be no problem for him to do a reverse version of phase one. Christian, Ran through the obstacle carelessly, without noticing his dummy's skin being torn a little… Rubble reached back to the wall that he broke into. He noticed that the hole he dug was too small for the dummy to fit through. But he had an idea… instead of pushing the dummy into the hole. He threw it over the wall with full force. As quick as he can be, he caught the dummy on time before it could land on the ground. Then finally, he reached the starting line again, which was now the finish line for the challenge.

" _Team PAW Patrol has reached the end! And it seems that their dummy… I mean 'Citizen' is still safe, even after that throw that the pup made, what a clever idea that he has!"_ Then Christian reached the finish line with his dummy…. All beaten up.

" _Well… As for the Team Noire, The land runner made it safely, except for their dummy… He completey destroyed the dummy, so that means that this member of the team will be disqualified!"_

"What?!" Christian said in disbelief. "Wh.. WHY!?"

"Geez buddy… This challenge got no time limit… You were in a rush." Shino said. "Well… You won't be participating at the final round."

"OH SHUT UP!" He yelled as he walked back to his teams area. Shino just shrugged after that.

"Way the go guys!" Everest cheered. "I almost thought we'd be in trouble…"

"I almost ran out of breath in phase two…" Zuma said. "But thanks to you, I got through it quickly."

"Was being slowed down by a ninja can be called quick?" She questioned. Their answer was only a laughter, Everest sighed and just go with it… The other members of the team PAW Patrol walked towards them and cheered for their victory…

"Good job…" Scott clapped. "See? The training helps doesn't it?"

"It does… If you're hyped.." Zuma said, Scott pulled his head and gave him a noogie on the forhead. "Oww!"

"Alright, Skye, Marshall, Crystal and Kaiser. Be ready for the next challenge…" Scott reminded them, Followed by chase.

"Like what we always do… team work… We can't let anything slow us down!" Chase said.

"We're ready…" Kaiser said.

"Whatever that challenge has, we will take it!" Marshall said.

"Okay guys, The two hour break is up… Why don't we get something to freshen us up?" Chase said.

"Yeah. I'm Kinda starving." Rubble agreed. Then, they all went outside the stadium for their two and and a half hour break before the last two challenges will be taken. All teams participants were exhausted from the challenges that they went through, but in the end it was still all worth it.

MEANWHILE.

"Too bad your out…" Sweetie said to Christian. "But, I didn't say that you will be participating at the final round."

"Who are you going to choose?" Shino asked.

"I'll let Reggie take it." She answered.

"And… I'll be sure to choose Skye to be against me…" Reggie said, Grinning.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well… this is a 2k long chap… Anyways… I have a question for you all. Only those people who liked this story… How do you find this story interesting? Leave those answers in the reviews!**

 **Okay… that's all I have to say… PEACE!**


	20. There's no Turning back

The PAW Patrol were going outside the stadium, along with the other teams who were about to take the two hour break. The Pups brought their lunch with them and went towards the lunch area where tables and chairs can obviously be seen. There they enjoyed their food, after that hard and challenging challenges, only for the participants. Even though it was a bit quick, which they thought it was… They just take that as their greatest effort for the team. Even rubble thinks of it…

"You all did a great job out there!" Chase said, smiling at his participated team members.

"Thanks, We just gave it our all… and oh boy! All that running emptied my stomach." Rubble agreed, while munching on his burger. He was doing it fast without even drinking any of his water from his water bottle.

"Woah… rubble, Slow down… You'll choke." Everest warned him, but…

"Welp, Too late…" Skye said, getting up her chair as she and the others saw rubble choking.

"Hold on!" Scott got up and ran towards rubble, saving him from his choking.

"Thanks… that almost killed me there…" He said to the collie.

"Don't mention it." Scott replied. "Be careful next time, will ya'? I don't want to see any of you in danger."

"I guess this means I'm not the only one being over protected." Rocky muttered as he watches his brother walk back to his seat.

"Marshall, You got the concept map of the building?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I got it here." Marshall replied, he took out the map out from his backpack and lend it over to scott. "It actually looks like it was written using a children's crayon."

"Here Kaiser. Take it." Scott passes the map to his friend. "You and Crystal are the ones to go inside the building and the ones who are doing the rescuing. While Marshall and Skye are going to be the ones to extinguish the flames."

"How hard can it be?" Kaiser shrugged.

"Just make sure that I won't get wet during the challenge." Crystal said. The others looked at her, wondering why.

"And… Let's not get too high…" Kaiser said. "You all know the reason."

"Still haven't conquered your fear yet I see." Scott said, wiping his spectacles and wearing it again. "We'll figure out a way to fix this."

MEANWHILE – Team Noire Area.

The team were having a discussion… a "Should not do But do" discussion.

"So. This challenge will be taken by Cody, Alan, Reggie and Blake." Sweetie declared. "And this time… we will try not to waste any more time with the obstacles. That is, The difficult part of course… With that, Blake will be the one to take care of it."

"Understood." Blake nodded. "By the way. Why don't we also try slowing the other teams down as well."

"That'll be a good idea. But what if we get caught?" Reggie questioned.

"We do have a member who is a master of stealth." Blake smiled.

"Them escaping downwards will be easy for them." Shino said. "So I'll try making them go upwards. Because, I know one of the participants are afraid of heights."

"Just remember, Try not to mess this one up…" Sweetie reminded them. After their discussion, There was one pup, a member of theirs, who heard every word of their plan. That pup was Marshalls former ASBS Classmate, Cody.

"Blake's not the only pup who has gained supernatural powers." He muttered, while leaning against the wall. "You are unexpectedly going to encounter two." Cody didn't do anything at the moment, only watching slash observing his team members. He did not intend to join the competition just to cheat and win… In fact he learns a lot more values of being a rescuer. "I should try to warn Marshall about this."

THEN… SOMEWHERE AROUND THE STADIUM

The judges for the second final competition arrived early before the two hour break could end These were the judges from the science fair last week. Except, one wasn't present yet, until then…

"Sorry I'm late." The judge rushed inside.

"Dylan, Oh thank goodness, It's good that you came this early as I am." Elizabeth said. "The competition will advance until the break ends."

"Yeah, I realized." He replied, blushing. "Oh… uh… BTW…"

"BTW? W-what's that?" She asked.

"Oh! It's actually short for 'By the way' "Dylan answered.

"Oh….." She finally figured it out. "So, what is it?"

"Do you want to… Uh…. Go get something to eat?" He asked. "I'm buyin'"

"Dylan, You don't have to…." Elizabeth giggled. Blushing from his offer.

"Come on. It's my treat." Dylan said.

"Oh alright then. "She said, Smiling at him. "You better be the one to buy some snacks for me."

"Like I said. My treat." Dylan said. As the two went out to buy some snacks, Elizabeth wanted to ask Dylan about something, while walking towards the canteen.

"So… you've finally let Kaiser participate?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Dylan shook his head. "No, I wouldn't… I wouldn't let him."

"Really? Still?" Elizabeth asked. "I just saw him with Scott earlier, and his other friends, I think. They were all wearing the same competition uniform."

"Scott? That pup from the science fair?"

"Y-yeah?... you're still mad about that?"

"Obviously! I am!" He shouted. "That pup almost killed my brother!"

"Easy There… It was just an accident." She said, trying to calm him down.

"Where is he?" He asked, with a tone of anger. Elizabeth sighed and pointed towards the canteen. Dylan walked towards that direction, hoping he will see Kaiser there.

"Ugh… I should follow him." Elizabeth said, following Dylan.

THEN…

There was only a few minutes left before the competition continues, The upcoming participants tried to work on their strategy for the next challenge. Kaiser looked at the map to see the marked areas to where the 'Need to be rescued' Citizens can be found. Crystal did the same and also tried to come up with a better strategy.

"Running into the flames isn't going to be easy." Crystal commented. "So, We are gonna let Marshall extinguish the flames at the bottom half of the building, so that we can escape easily."

"Good plan, We can totally do this!" Kaiser said, hyped for the next challenge. "And surely nothing will stop us." Unexpectedly, Kaiser heard his name being shouted.

"KAISER!" When he turned to see where it came from, he began to gulp when he saw Dylan.

"Uh oh…" Rocky said. Kaiser's brother approached him and tried to drag him outside, But Kaiser pulled back to stop him.

"What are you doing!" Dylan said aloud. "I told you about this and you promised. But you lied."

"Why can't I just be what I wanted to be?" Kaiser questioned.

"Did you know that you're going on a dangerous path? This is a threat to your life! I can't accept you to be like this." Dylan tried to pull him again, but Kaiser resisted.

"No! No! I won't leave!" Kaiser shouted.

"Okay enough!" Scott yelled, Pulling Kaiser back to safety.

"Hey! Stay out of this!" Dylan yelled. "You are also a threat to my brother!"

Hearing this hit rocky, He was unhappy of what he said, Rocky wanted to say something, But Scott cut him off.

"Okay, you are just too overprotective, you know that?" Scott said. "Back at the science fair, Me and my brother did our best. And this is what we get? Can't you move on with that?" Then, rocky finally spoke.

"Sir Dylan. This is what Kaiser wanted to be… and nothing else."

"I suppose that you want him to be stuck in a house doing nothing." Scott said.

" I will do that for his safety. I don't want to see him out there!" Dylan's answer surprised the collie, He was expecting a positive reply, and yet it wasn't. "Kaiser, let's go home, right now!"

"NO!" Kaiser shouted. "I won't! No I won't! Not this time Dylan!"

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"You should stop being so stubborn too!" Kaiser replied. "I only want this because mom and dad inspired me from it. I want to help people in Riverdale, I want to be a rescuer!"

"How can you be a rescuer if you are afraid of heights!" Dylan questioned. "You developed that fear because of our parents death."

"no… No! Don't! I don't want to hear it! I can conquer my fear, Anyone can do it, because that's what Scott told me!"

"Really! Are you seriously going to listen to him?" He asked.

"I know what you are going to say next, I forgive them! Ever since I first met them in person. They began to take care of me more when they became my best friends. Their just like us Dylan, They lost their parents too but still they want to accomplish their dreams!"

"Kaiser… please… don't… I don't want to lose you…"

"I'm still taking this path, Dylan." Kaiser replied. "I want to take our parents place… I'm going"

The two hour break has finally ended, and the announcer called all the participants to enter the stadium once again. Kaiser walked out the canteen, without looking at his brother. The other pups followed, but Scott and rocky were the last one's left.

"I heard one law in Riverdale and that law is that you shouldn't change someone's dream." Scott said, walking pass Dylan. "You are the director of PJH. Why aren't you following the rules?"

"We are only doing this for Kaiser. " Rocky said. "He was scared that you would see him make his own pup pack, but when the competition arrives, he is excited because he wants to show you that he can take care of himself in dangerous situations. You should give him a chance…"

"Don't worry sir Dylan… We just only want to make your brother happy." Scott said. "we should get going… and aren't you a judge?"

"Oh! That's right! Shoot I'm late this time!" Dylan snapped and rushed outside, followed by the two siblings, who only just walked straight out the canteen.

"I just hope he will accept Kaiser to be a rescuer. This is a problem that we are facing right now." Rocky said.

"Don't worry rocky. Every Rain ends with a rainbow." Scott quoted. "Come on… I'm guessing that they are waiting for us."

"WAIT UP!" Rocky yelled.

To be continued

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **It's been a long time… or is it… anyway. I just thought of this idea while eating ramen using barbecue sticks instead of chop sticks. I will edit this soon. But for now I will try to write the next chapter… and I should ask. Does any of you watch anime? Do you want a story where the pups star as anime characters? Because I want to write a story of this soon… let me know in the reviews.**

 **Alrighty, that's all for now…**

 **BYE!... I mean… PEACE OUT!**


	21. Round 3 - Burning Structures

One more hour left before the next challenge starts, Dylan was back in his judges seat along with the other judges and taking his lunch. He looked down at his sandwich while his thoughts went back to what happened between him and Kaiser. He felt hurt after what happened, he didn't know if he should be angry or not.. Not long he was interrupted by his seat mate Elizabeth.

"Is there something wrong Dylan??" She asked, Dylan shook his head and looked up to her.

"I'm okay" He replied.

"You sure??" She said, tilting her head. Dylan nodded to answer

"By the way... You were off to get kaiser out of the competition right? What happened?"

"He.. He refused" Dylan answered. "He got angry at me this time.."

Elizabeth's eyes widened after hearing his reply. "Well, Isn't this what kaiser wanted?" Elizabeth said. "Not that he wants to be rude to you but maybe he just wants to be part of a rescue team just like your parents"

Hearing that made Dylan remember what happened to their parents after the incident in the Riverdale Skyscraper. He fears that his younger brother might experience the same thing, even though it only happened once. Well that's what they think.

"Your brother did tell me that he would want to take his parents place when he becomes part of a rescue team, and said he would do it just to make you proud." She said.

"But i'm just scared to lose a family." Dylan replied. "Thats why i always protect him from any danger."

"He does have friends now, and they do also look after him." Elizabeth Pointed out "And besides, Rocky and Scott are in their team, you can count on them."

When Dylan heard Scott's name, he just can't help but feel angry. "That pup almost killed my brother you know that?"

Elizabeth just sighed after hearing his reply. "Dylan, are you still angry about that? It only happened once."

"And im sure it might happen again!" He said

"You're over reacting you know that?" She said

"And how am i over reacting?" Dylan asked. Elizabeth just shook her head

"I've known Scott and rocky ever since they came into school," Elizabeth said. "Both of them are kind, responsible, Obedient, and they are the pups that you can count on anytime!" Dylan still Doesn't give any trust Onthe two pups, even after listening to Elizabeth. "And one thing I noticed. You and Scott are almost the same."

Hearing that made Dylan's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?" Elizabeth sighed then turned towards him again. "Why don't you ask him instead?" She replied. "That way. You two might get along."

He still Is curious about how and why Him and Scott are a little similar.

"If you want to make you're brother happy, give him a chance just to do what he always wants." Elizabeth said, Dylan thought for a moment. He looked at the building that was set inside the stadium, he then sighed and finally answered "I'll try..."

"Trust me, you'll change your mind after this." She said

"Attention participants!" The announcer said. "You only have 7 minutes to be prepared for the next challenge. We hope you'll all be ready."

The participating members of the PAW Patrol were at their area outside their assigned building to save, Marshall and sky Piled up empty buckets And filled it with water. Kaiser and crystal were planning to make a strategy to win the challenge.

"That building's got 4 floors." Crystal said. "The building is somewhat like an apartment so there will be a lot of rooms to check on. What we should do is to criss cross every single room and if we find a dummy, we bring them outside. There are actually seven dummies that we need to save so, we start by saving three, then three again, then we go save the last dummy, a perfect speed run."

"7 citizens inside a 4 storey building? Like how can we consider doing this as a speed run?" Kaiser questioned. Crystal stood up and grinned "Each room is small like a kitchen, so it will be easy to grab the dummies, we just run in and out if we see a dummy in trouble. All we have to do is criss cross, bust down the doors, look inside, if we see a dummy, run in and out."

"Why do you keep calling the citizens dummies?" kaiser asked.

"Cuz they are training dummies." She answered. "I can't also consider them a living being."

"But this is a competition." Kaiser said. "We must try and treat them like one."

"We both have our opinion and perspective." She shrugged. "Not like I'll give a damn about it or anything."

"Attention participants!" The announcer called "you only have 5 more minutes left." Crystal got up again then looked at kaiser. "By the way... About earlier..."

"What about earlier?" He questioned with a confused and curious face.

"About how your brother wants to get you out of the competition?" She answered, kaiser went silent for a bit then thought for an answer.

"You know if you have a dream, you really want it to come true." Kaiser said. "And you have to go through some obstacles before you get there, And Dylan's one of it..."

"What you did was right... And wrong at the same time.." Crystal said. Having kaiser confused.

"What do you mean?"

"First, it was right that you have to do everything you can do accomplish your dream" She answered. "Whats wrong is that you shouldn't show Anger towards your brother."

"Well I couldn't help it." He said. "I even regret doing it, but at the same time, I had to do it..."

"You should apologies to him afterwards after this." Crystal said. "One thing I hate are people not getting along with each other anymore..."

"I'll try." Kaiser smiled. Crystal shook her head.

"Don't just try it, just do it" She told him.

Kaiser nodded. "Thanks Crystal."

"No problem." She smiled at him. "This is what a teammate should do."

Marshall and Skye then walked up to them, seeing if they're ready.

"Is your plan ready?" Skye asked.

"It's a perfect plan!!" Crystal said, feeling proud even though they haven't tried the plan yet.

"I can clear a fiery path for you guys." Skye reminded them. "Some parts of the building can have lots of flames. I'll take them out through the window, Marshall can clear the fiery stuff outside."

"You'd still take the exit below right?" Marshall asked.

"We don't want kaiser to..." Crystal said but was cut off by kaiser.

"It's okay... But if you would rather take that exit, i'm still okay with it."

"Are you sure about that?" Crystal asked, Kaiser nodded to answer.

"Really, yes. As long as the path to our exit isn't blocked."

Crystal shrugged. "Okay then.. If there's a problem you have to spit it out okay?"

"Alright."

With that, they positioned themselves in front of the building, only a few minutes left before the next challenge starts.

While waiting, Kaiser noticed that Skye's legs were shaking like she was scared of something. "Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Skye nodded. "Don't worry about it... I'm still okay.."

"If.. You say so... I guess." Kaiser said, still worried. Skye looked over the other participating team members, who were actually on their position already. Skye looked at Reggie, who also looked back but with a evil grin. She then looked away, Chase noticed this earlier before it was their turn to participate. Not long the announcer spoke again. "Alright now folks and our participants. The next match will now begin!!" The crowd showed a lot of excitement for this round, some of the PAW Patrol members were nervous but at the same time excited as well.

"Welcome to the third Challenge!! Burning Structures!" Enzo spoked through the microphone."This Challenge will require 4 members! Two for clearing the flames and two for rescuing the citizens inside! This is simple, You must save each Citizen inside as fast as you can, The two pups that will be extinguish flames will be the ones to clear your path. The winning team of this match will get to choose other members from the other team to participate in the final match!"

"I'm scared to lose this match..." Skye said. Marshall looked at her. "What do you mean?? Sure we can't lose! I mean we already won 2 rounds!"

"I know... But still i'm scared about losing..." She replied. "Reggie is the pup I'm afraid of..."

"And why is that??" Crystal asked.

"Well he is somewhat of a bully... But not just an ordinary one... Whenever I get in his way, he always beats me up and no one even bothered to help me, except for chase.. But he didn't fight back." Skye sighed looking at the tall structure in front of them. "I'm also scared that you guys might get involved. Who knows what they have up their sleeves."

"Him against all of us??" Kaiser exclaimed. "He won't win if we do something about it!"

"Idiot. Cant you think first of what'll happen if we tried?" Crystal questioned him, But kaiser shook his head.

"Well we must try!" He replied. Putting his paws down. "We ain't losing against them!" Skye just stood there, listening. She just smiled afterwards.

"It's alright kaiser." She said, patting kaisers shoulder. "For now. Lets rely on our leaders on what will happen."

"Yeah, I do hope chase can think of something." Marshall said.

"Same goes for Scott!" Kaiser said. "He can figure something out as well!"

Before they could say anything, the announcer spoked through the microphone. "Alright people!!! Alright fellow partcipants!!! Are you ready?!!?!" The crowd cheered having a maximum excitement. "Get to your starting positions now because we are going to start!"

The pups stationed themselves in their starting area, waiting for the announcer to say anything else.

Chase looked over the arena and saw a few pups circling the building, setting it on fire.

"First round doesn't involve dangerous obstacles... This one is even worst than the second round." Chase commented.

"Agreed." Scott nodded. "As long as they're careful, they will be okay."

"I'm also worried... Their foes on the other side are also their obstacle as well... They might be planning on something. Like after losing two rounds, they obviously might have a plan." Chase looked at the other teams, having a worried look.

"We'll be looking out for them." Scott said. "It's our responsibility to keep them safe."

"Be ready participants!!" Enzo spoke to the microphone. "The match starts in... 3!!...2!!! ...1!!!! ... GO!!!!!"

Marshal and skye went towards the water buckets that have set earlier. Marshall barked out his water hose and filled his water tanks using the buckets filled with water..

Skye picked up a bucket and flew towards the entrance of the building to clear the flames. Afterwards Kaiser and Crystal ran inside the building going up stairs and went to the hall way filled with doors.

"Seven citizens, 39 doors" Kaiser said. "Time for the criss cross action!"

"Right you are!" Crystal nodded and began to do their strategy. One by one they kicked the doors open and see if there are any dummies inside the room. Kick after kick after kick after kick after kick, they already checked 14 doors and so far they found 3 dummies.

"Let's get them outside kaiser!" Crystal said. Both rushed downstairs and reached outside.. Putting the two dummies on the ground for safety. Then they went back up to find 4 more.

"Team PAW Patrol already found 3 citizens!! While Team noire only got 2!"

"Looks like they are doing great." Rubble commented..

"We will surely win this" Zuma said.

Back inside the building, Crystal and kaiser kicked down 10 doors still haven't found a single dummy. "Next floor!" Kaiser said. Crystal nodded and rushed to the next floor, but their next hallway of doors was blocked with walls of flames.

"We sure need Skye for this.." Crystal said. As she spoke, Skye flew through the window carrying a bucket of water and pouring it down the flames then exited to the other window. Both pups got wet afterwards.

"I TOLD THEM NOT TO GET ME WET!!!" Crystal shouted, shaking off her wet furr.

"You sounded like rocky." Kaiser said, making Her blush a little. "Yeah? S-so what???" Kaiser only shrugged. After that they proceed busting down doors.

Meanwhile on the other team. So far they have found 3/7. Reggie and Blake go to each room to find a few more. While on the outside, Cody and Alan were busy extinguishing the flames. Cody, despite having supernatural powers, he decides not to use it in the competition. He looked on the other teams and saw Kaiser and Crystal already found 3 more Dummies, which leads them to one more dummy to save. "They're good." Cody spoke through his thoughts. Suddenly. He noticed a pup, a team member of his slowly making his way on the other teams building. He saw it was shino. Holding a katana while hiding behind the building.

"Shoot... I forgot to warn them." Cody said through his thoughts.

Meanwhile at the judges area.

Both Elizabeth and Dylan were watching kaisers team and was surprisingly Astound by their teamwork. "I didn't know he was this good." Dylan commented, smiling a little. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled. "Are you still a little uncomfortable watching this?"

"Yeah.." He answered. Elizabeth patted his shoulder "Don't worry, they'll only need to find 1 more citizen." She said.

Dylan nods slowly while his eyes are still on the screen.

"Becareful Kaiser.." He said in his thoughts

Meanwhile, back inside the building. So far they have checked 35 rooms and still haven't found the last citizen. Which leads them to one more floor to go to which only has 4 rooms. They rushed towards the stairs and headed towards their least 4 doors. Busting them down one by one. Kaiser found the last Citizen on their third door bust.

"Got it!!" Kaiser said. "Now let's go!!" Before they could go down the steps. The building began to shake which surprised them. "Wh-whats happening?!?!" Crystal said while she hangs on the side of the wall. The real cause of the shake was a pup trying to break the lower part of the building. Not to take it down, but to block their easiest exit. That pup was Shino, who was using his sharpest blade to make a rubble fall down their stairway, not long he stopped thinking it was enough to slow them down.

Cody was in shock to see this happen. "This is no good" he said in his thoughts

When kaiser and Crystal go down the stairway, they see it was all blocked with A wall of stone.

"Great. We're stuck!!" Crystal said. Looking out the window to find an exit.

"What do we do??" Kaiser asked. Crystal looked over back to the stairway. "Lets try going to the roof top." She said. as they both went up to the top of The building. still. There was nothing they could find. "Since this is a burning building, having it collapse slowly can also happen." Kaiser walked up over the edge of the building and looked down.. With a huge regret.

"Ohhhhhh thattttssss tooo highhhh!!!" Kaiser tried to walk back but before he could, the building began to shake again. He slowly loses his balance and fell of the building. "KAISER!" Crystal tried to catch him, but she couldn't

All the other PAW Patrol members saw the situation and was panicking. Dylan saw it and began to run towards him trying to catch him. But Of how fast he was running, he tripped and fell on the ground. Kaiser thought to himself that this will be his end. His own fear might be his death for sure... Before he could hit the ground, a pup caught him, saving him from his fall.

The pup tripped just as soon as he caught kaiser. Kaiser was safe and sound but was shaking after knowing the feeling of falling that high. kaiser looked down at the pup who saved Him, surprised that the pup was his leader, his good friend. Scott.

Even Dylan was surprised, seeing his younger brother saved by his friend and a student who he doesn't trust. "Scott??" Kaiser called out, the collie got up and adjusted the spectacles by his nose. The spectacles had a crack on one side because of the fall he had. "A-Are you okay??"

"I should be the one asking you that." Scott said. panting "When I saw you falling, I panicked and just began to rush towards you."

"Thanks... For saving me." Kaiser said, Scott patted his head. "I'm just doing my job... You got us all panicking"

Dylan got up the ground and just stood there, watching his brother Being with his leader and friend. He doesnt know if he should smile and be happy or Being Angry and worried. But in his thoughts... "I... Guess I was wrong..."

 _"Unbelievable folks!! What we saw just now was a real rescue!!!" Enzo Said._

"Oh no!! Scott! Where's Crystal??" Kaiser asked

"We've prepared for a situation like this." Scott replied "We prepared a trampoline just in case you two got stuck."

Kaiser looked the other way and saw Marshall Setting the trampoline next to the building. Crystal dropped the dummy and letting it land on the trampoline followed by her doing the same thing. As she bounces of the trampoline and landed on the ground she began to walk up to Kaiser.

"What we're you thinking, Idiot!" Crystal shouted at him. "You already know the buildings collapsing and you just decide to take a look at the edge!"

"Hehe.. Sorry about that..." He said, chuckling.

"Kaiser! Crystal!!" Ocean called out. "Are you two okay??"

"See? You even made my sister worried." Crystal shrugged.

"What??" Ocean said, confused.

"Doesn't matter. At least we won!!" Crystal said, proudly.. Them winning the match was in her thoughts but it wasn't the case.

"Ladies and gentle men! " Enzo spoke to the microphone. "The winners of this match are the team noire!!"

"What??!?!?" The PAW Patrol participants said in sync.

"H-how?!" Crystal exclaimed, disappointed.

"We saw everything." Chase walked up. " Ever since Kaisers fall Happened. They were already finished." Hearing this made Skye shake. Having the feeling of nervousness came into her. "Our first lost" She muttered.

"It's okay." Ocean said. "You guys did your best."

Despite having a lost. None of them cared except for Skye. Besides there's still one more Match left.

 _"Now ladies and gentle men! We shall now announce the fourth and final match!!" The audience were anticipating this next round ever since the competition started. The PAW Patrol and the team Noire both looked at each other as Enzo Speaks. "Rescuers are brave! Strong and determined. This round will prove your strength! Ability, and skills!_

"What could be the last round??" Chase questioned.

"The fourth and final round is!!!! A One on One combat!!!!!"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED._**

 **Hey whats up. Summer here is over and i just posted This chapter Now. Well i just had tons of life problems and suddenly forgot to go back to fanfiction writing.. But now here i am! I am back!** **I'll be continuing writing the next chapter if i have. If you see any mistakes here, be sure to PM me and NOT post it as a review. Its STUPIDLY ANNOYING.** **If you want to see your OC's here in later chapters you can just leave it in the reviews or send me a PM.**

 **Character name:**

 **Age:**

 **Attitude:**

 **Breed:**

 **Fear/Phobia: (Must have a Fear)**

 **If they have a certain back story... It could change a bit here.** **Anyways thats all.. PEACE**


End file.
